Burned
by zoeybird101
Summary: My version of burned. The book after tempted. What if Heath isnt really gone.What if eric came back. What if zoey died. You'll never know unless you read. My version plz read my first fanfic. Rated M for langue Some not really
1. Lost loves

I don't own the HON wish i did but thats the way thing go. plz read and review

**Chapter 1 **

_**Zoey POV.**_

"Heath where are we?" I asked my voice not sounding like my own.

"Zo were in the other world. But you don't belong here. You have to go back and stop Kalona."

"But I can't leave you" I cried tear starting to flow over.

"Zo your Nyx's chosen one you can go. Yeah I'll miss you but I'll be like your angel, never far away."

"Your going to be my angel?" I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yep! Is that so hard to believe Zo? Now you have to go back to your friends and your warrior."

"Wait do you hear that or am I going crazy too?" I questioned

"_Please Zoey Please come back to me I can't live with out you please. Your my life, lady and heart you hold everything I have to live for in you"_

"Oh! Its Stark isn't it Heath"

"Yeah I would thinks so"Heath smiled sarcastically. "He really loves you"

"I know but why?"

"Zo you'll figure it out in time. You have to go now. Remember I am your angel I will never be far"

"When did you get so old Heath?"

"Since I died"Heath laughed

"That's not funny"

"Goodbye Zoey"

"Bye Heath" As I was about to walk through the big yellow door I paused for a moment.

"Is something wrong Zo?" Heath asked worriedly.

"Ya" I ran faster than I could ever remember and kissed Heath smack on the lips with everything I had left. I got passion for passion, love for love, longing for longing , want for want and goodbye for goodbye. In that moment I saw Heath in a different light he was older, more wise but he would always be mine no matter how hard I try to push him away. This was it our last kiss and final goodbye."Bye Heath"

"Later Zo. Be safe and don't take anyone's crap and kick ass." Heath winked and smiled that brilliant footballer smile he had and with that I went through the door.

_**Stark POV.**_

"Pleeeeasssse. Zoeeeeeey. Pleeeasssse. Cooomee. Bacccck." It was hard to talk I had been crying for hours. I know I'm tough and cool but this is Zoey were talking about my heart. I can't live without it or her. _Nyx please let Zoey be okay. Help mend her soul and bring her back to everyone she loves and me too. _I Prayed silently.

"Wow he is wimpy" I heard Aphrodite say behind some of her tears. I mean how would she feel if she lost Darius.

"Aphrodite shut up he's grieving for the loss of his lady and High Priestess. Goddess your not so tough right now either Aphrodite your whimpering like we all are so shut up" Damien almost yelled. Gosh you can always count on him but who knew he cared about me like that. I would have to remember to thank him later.

"Hag from hell" Shaunee said

"I agree" Erin said too. I wonder what those to don't agree on but I put that thought and what they were saying out of my head all that was important right now was Zoey. Hell she was all that was important ever to me.***Cough**Cough*** I looked down to see Zoey gasping for air. She was back and I was never going to let her out of my sight. "Zoey" Everyone yelled when they heard her cough form air in my arms. My heart was back life could not get any better. _Thank you Nyx. _I prayed_ Thank you!_

**plz review  
love latisha/lats**


	2. Awake

**Still Don't Own HON.!:( Hope you like it!:)**

**Chapter 2**

**Zoey POV.**

Air I need air was all I could think about. Until I saw that face. The face of a very sad, broken hearted red vampire. That very sad boy looking down at me with big tear filled brown eyes and his sandy blonde hair out of place looked at me like I was a Goddess. I couldn't help but cry looking at him. They were not tears for my lost consort Heath because now he was my angel but they were tears for my warrior James Stark. "Zoooooey" my circle of friends snapped me out of my wave of sadness for Stark.

"Hey" That was all I said before they were all jumping on me and squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Its so good to have you back Z" The twins said

"Yeah. I mean who would be our spirit in our circle if you were gone. I mean it wouldn't be the same" Damien said it that mater-of-fact tone he always had. Jack was crying into his arm. The sad part about that was that I never knew he cared so much for me.

"Well there is that and Arrow boy was crying like a baby" Aphrodite said while clinging to Darius' side. Talk about PDA, but then when she said that I realized Stark had left my side. Where could he have gone off too I really needed to ask him some stuff.

"Have you guys seen Stark?" I asked

"Yeah he's right here Z. Oh okay maybe he's not" Jack said "Sorry"

"It's okay I just really need to find him is all"

"Priestess you need to rest, with you losing your marks and your consort." Darius said to me like I was a child who kept asking to go to the park.

"I will after I find Stark" I said in a smug tone. I didn't mean to be rude but can you blame me after all I have been through.

"As you wish. But be careful." With those last words I was gone to go and find my missing in action warrior. It wasn't that hard to find he because he was sitting under a tree with his head in his hands and crying harder than I have ever seen anyone cry. As I was standing there looking at him I all I could think about was what I heard him say while I was in the other world. "_Please Zoey Please come back to me I can't live with out you please. Your my life, lady and heart you hold everything I have to live for in you" _ It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever told me at that moment in time my heart melted and called for James Stark my warrior, but what did that mean? Was Stark in love with me? Was I in love with him? I need to know. I need to talk and make him feel better if he really does love me and I love him. It was all so confusing.

Thanks for reading plz R and R I would really appreciate it. If you have Ideas send them to me to. Hope you liked it. Love,

Lats


	3. New Information

**I don't own HON still wish I did But oh well. Hope you like is cuz its my first fanfic. Longest chapter yet**

**Chapter 3**

**Zoey POV.**

I had been standing there looking at my warrior for over an hour now. Why couldn't I just go up to him? Was I scared because I really did love him or was I just nervous to find out he really loved me but I didn't feel the same way about him? Where is Damien when you need a pep talk? _"Okay Zoey your going to just walk over there and talk to him. He is still the same guy he was three hours ago, nothing has changed." _I kept repeating that in my head until I was now kneeling in front of Stark. When he realized I was in front of him he wiped his tears, looked into my eyes and broke my heart. Even though he was trying to act tough for me I could still feel and see the pain in his eyes. "Hey! Stark there you are I've been looking for you for hours."

"Well hear I am" He tried to say in a voice that wouldn't break.

"I see that. I'm not dumb you know. Are you okay?"

"I didn't mean your dumb and yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" he said in such a manly voice that I was shocked to see because not less than five minutes ago he was crying, but his eyes told me he was not okay and that I shouldn't leave this subject alone.

"Stark are you sure because your eyes are telling me that your sad, hurt, disappointed and upset. So please tell me whats wrong. You can trust me I'm your High Priestess and your my warrior so if something is up please tell me." I pleaded with him "Scouts Honor you can tell me and I won't tell."

"Okay but if you don't want to hear it or feel weird about whatever I tell you just tell me to stop okay?" He said in low voice that if I didn't have good hearing I wouldn't even be able to hear.

"Okay. So why were you crying just now?"

"Seeing you so weak and helpless and knowing that I should have been there to help you save Heath and I wasn't. I'm such a bad warrior" Then he started crying all over again. Then I remembered Nyx telling me that the truth will help or something like that. Maybe that's what Stark needs is the truth right now, so that what I'm going to give him.

"Stark please stop crying because your the best warrior anyone could ever want or ask for. Your the one and only warrior I want any way." Wow were did that come from? It doesn't matter where it came from because it was all true. He is the only warrior I want.

"You still want me to be your warrior even if I failed you and made you lose your marks?" he sobbed

"Well ya, but only if you still want to be my warrior. You do want to still be my warrior right Stark?" He said nothing after I said that absolutely nothing. It worried me. "Stark?" still nothing "James Stark answer me right now." Now I was worried and mad I know he can feel it, he feels all my emotions. What is he trying to do kill me?

"Stop worrying so much would you." See what I mean he feels my emotions likes he's a part of me. Wait like he's apart of you. He's apart of me? Is that what Heath meant by I'll figure it out in time that Stark is apart of me. Yeah! That has to be it from the day he told me about his gift from Nyx and died in my arms it was like an instant connection. Even when he came back as a red fledgling with no humanity I still felt drawn to him, were we? We can't be that's impossible but its true. Gosh Heath why couldn't you tell me Stark was my soul mate. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I mean how could I have been so dumb. Stark looked at me with total shock. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just figured something out is all." I said with the biggest smile in the word on my face.

"Wanna share?" He asked feeling left out of the joke.

"I will but only when I get back so stay here please?"

"Yeah sure. What is about though"

"I'll tell you after I talk to Stevie Rae and Aphrodite."

"Okay." He said still clearly sad.

"Stay here and try to cheer up. I'll be back in half an hour at most." Before he could say anything else I was goon with my new found joy and information.

**Hope you like it I'll update soon. Plz give me some ideas it would be cool if everyone could kid of put into the story. **

**Love,**

** Latisha or Lat!**


	4. The Talk

**Still own nothing.:( Really hope you like and plz read and review would really love it.! **

**Chapter 4**

**Zoey POV.**

I practically sprinted to my room grabbing Aphrodite on my way there. "Zoey slow down, where are we going?" She asked so out of breath.

"To my room where here now so chill. We need to call Stevie Rae." I said in a rush trying to dial her number.

"Whats wrong did Kalona come back while you were looking for Stark?" Aphrodite asked in a very worried tone.

"No, just wait I'll explain it to you when Stevie Rae picks up. Its good news trust me."

"Z, whats wrong? Did something else happen?" She said in her loveable okie voice. "I'm so sorry about Heath I know you really loved him." Thats what I love about her she knows me so well.

"No everything's fine. And thanks I did really love him but he's not gone he's like my angel" I said with such a great confidence.

"Zoey are you sure your okay?" Aphrodite asked.

"Aphrodite your here to?"

"Yep" Me and Aphrodite answered at the same time both answering a different question. "Okay so the reason you guys are here is because I think Stark is my soul mate." It was silent. Then they both started to laugh.

"Your joking right Z?"Stevie Rae said in between laughs.

"Yeah I mean. Are you sure Stark? Arrow Boy? Is your soul mate?" Aphrodite tried to sound serious.

"Yes you guys please stop laughing its not funny." I tried to plead with them

"Fine, we'll listen but tell us everything" So I told them about how when my soul shattered and seeing Heath and him telling me he was like my angel and how he said Stark does love me and i'll figure it out in time. By the time I was done they were dead silent.

"Whoa." Aphrodite said still clearly in shock. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you guys about it first."

"Z, hang up this phone and go tell him." Stevie Rae said

"But that's not all I don't think he wants to be my warrior anymore." Then I told them about what had happened when I talked to Stark earlier.

"Zoey he's just scared that you won't love him back and that he might fail you again. I think if you really love him you should just tell him how you feel." I was shocked to see that had just came from Aphrodite. "If I get a vote you should tell him how you feel because you two would be a cute couple other than me or Darius of course." Now she was back to herself, but it was still sweet to hear her say that Stark and I would be a cute couple.

"Okay thanks Aphrodite that was really sweet. Stevie Rae what do you think?" I asked a little worried that she might say no.

"Well......um......He did shoot me with his darn arrow, but I agree with Aphrodite Z, I see the way he looks at you, with love, hope, happiness, and protection and you might not notice but you look at him the same way so hang up this phone, say good bye to Aphrodite and go find your warrior soon to be warrior boyfriend." She said with a lot of encouragement.

"Thank you so much you guys. You two are really my best friends in the world even though we have our days you guys are always there for me, even you Aphrodite. I mean it, I love you guys." I said close to tears.

"Love you too" They said at the same time. And I could tell through there voices they to were close to tears, but we all laughed instead. Once again very twin like they said together "Z, go get your damn man now."

"Okay wish me luck you two." I said before I was out the door I heard them both yell "Luck" but before I was fully out the door I forgot l left Stevie Rae on the phone. I ran back said bye to her, hung up the phone and hugged Aphrodite. She whispered in my ear " Love you Z, your really my best friend and always see good in me so I thank you. I wish you all the luck and pray Nyx's grace is with you." When we let go she motioned that it was okay I could go. With that I finally left to go talk to Stark. I sent a silent prayer to Nyx. _Please be with me. And let everything go okay with Stark because I am about to lay my heart on the line. Please Nyx. _When I finished I trotted off back to the spot where I had left Stark before my heart fluttering with anxiety.

**That's it for now I will update tomorrow.**

**Love Lat :) (L) **

**Ps Plz review with some Ideas would love that**

**hope you like it**


	5. A Hurt Warrior

**Owns nothing still.! :( Please Read, Review And Leave Your Ideas.! **

**Hope You Like It.! (L) :)**

**Chapter 5 **

**Zoey POV. **

After the talk with Aphrodite and Stevie Rae I had the confidence of a thousand men and then some. I mean why should I be worried I am Zoey Redbird, I have affinity's for all five elements, I am gifted by the great goddess Nyx, going to become a full vampire and a soon to be High Priestess. Why was I worried that Stark would reject me I mean I have so much going on. Gosh I sound like I'm at an AA meeting. When I walked back to the big oak tree I had left Stark under I saw him still clearly crying and upset. Maybe this isn't the right time to tell him were soul mates. I'll just talk to him and see whats wrong, that's the most important thing right now. To cheer him up. No need to bring up feelings while he is still clearly unstable. " Hey Stark! Thanks for waiting here I needed to talk to Stevie Rae and Aphrodite about something."

"Its fine. I needed sometime alone anyway." He said in such a dull unlike Stark voice with no cocky smile that I loved so much.

"Oh okay. So your still upset then. Huh?" I asked with such a sweet voice to show that I really care and want to know whats up.

"Yeah." Was all he said yeah not yeah I am but yeah. I'm not going to get anything out of him.

"So have you decided yet?" I asked kind of scared he would not want to be my warrior anymore.

"Decided what?" He ask clearly confused and still sad.

"If you still want to be my warrior." I said even more cautiously.

"Um......." he started to stutter.

"Um what Stark spit it out." I sighed " You know I want you to be my warrior but I won't want you to do it unless you want to."

" I know that. I'm just scared that I might fail you again is all." Then he looked down like had been told there were no cookies left for him.

"You won't fail me Stark you've never failed me. You always do as I ask and you protect me and your always there for me. That's why I'm here for you now" I pleaded my voice starting to break with tears

"Okay. Yeah I still want to be your warrior but only if you'll have me." he said with a little bit of happiness.

"Okay so your still my warrior. Since that's all cleared up who is the person making you so sad I'll use fire to burn them" I said calling fire to me trying to make a joke with him but be serious with myself.

"You wouldn't Z." He said though a laugh. I forgot how nice his laugh was that I just stood there dazed with blazing hot fire in my palm. I would have never snapped out of it until I heard Stark talking to me. "Zoey, Zoey. Are you okay?"

"Huh. Oh yeah sorry I was lost in something." Witch made him laugh even more. Then being the great person I am blushed right in front of him. I felt so embarrassed.

"It's fine you know you can call the fire off, right?" He said. I had forgotten I still held the fire in my hands. I let it depart like he said to. "Okay good" he continued, but before he could say something I hugged him. It took him a couple of seconds to respond because I caught him off guard, but when he did I never wanted to let go. I think I held on to long because I heard him laughing.

"What?" I asked letting go of him and looking so embarrassed.

"Nothing. Its just why are you hugging?" He asked., but before I could respond he kept talking. "Its funny because I wasn't expecting that." he said with his cocky grin on his face that I loved so much.

"Oh" was the only word that would come out of my mouth.

"I know, you just can't keep your hand off my sexy body. But I mean who could resist me. After all I am the great Stark" He said clearly happier now.

"Ha, ha, ha. Your so funny." I said in a sarcastic voice, but still a little pink in the face. " Your body is not as nice as you think it is." I said. But that was clearly not true, he did have a sexy body.

"Thanks Zoey."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being my lady, High Priestess and more." He said. I just wanted to smile like a little girl with a crush on a older guy. "Oh and for being there for me."

"No problem. I will always be there for you whenever you need it. And thank you to for being my warrior I know it can't be easy and..." My soul mate I added in my head.

"And? What Zoey?" He asked giving me a questioning look.

Shit, did I say that out loud. "And for being a great friend" Great friend? Really Zoey was that all you could come up with. How am I ever going to get out of the just friends zone now?

"Your welcome. Hey! Lets go back to the dorm before it gets light out." I just nodded like an idiot. I almost told him we were soul mates. As we walked back to the dorm I was thinking when was I going to tell Stark we were soul mates? Tomorrow? I would have to do it tomorrow or soon because I might never get the chance to do it.

**I hope you like it plz review.!**

**When should she tell him?**

**Love,**

** Lat **


	6. Time To Go Home

**Still owning nothing. **

**Chapter 6**

**Zoey POV.**

Stark and I walked into the dorms in Venice because we were still trying to fight off Kalona and Neferet. As soon as we walked in Aphrodite came running up to us. She was about to say something when I shook my head at her. She clearly got the point because she said "Sorry Arrow Boy I need to talk to Zoey for a second." Stark reluctantly let me leave with her. "So why haven't you told him yet?" she asked.

"It wasn't the right time." Then I told her everything that had just happened at the oak tree with me and Stark.

"Oh." She said, but then quickly continued. "Well you can tell him on the flight home."

"What flight home?" I asked because clearly I was out of the circle right now.

"The Vamp. Council is worried about your safety so there letting you and all of us appear via web cam from The Tulsa House of Night."She said in a very like-DA-you-should-know-your-High-Priestess-here voice.

"OH! Okay." I said "Where are Neferet and Kalona?" I asked since I had forgotten about them since I had woken up.

"Kalona is still here he is going to talk on behalf of himself and Neferet." She said.

"Where did Neferet go. I am the High Priestess of our House Of Night now so where is she now?" I asked worried that she might go to Tulsa.

"She left on important business was all she said at the last council meeting."

"When are we leaving?" I asked, we needed to go back and protect our house of night from Neferet.

"Now, we were just waiting for you and Stark to get back. Darius has probably just finished telling him about whats happening." She said acting smart.

"Okay. Then I have to pack."

"Okay. But, tell Stark on the plane ride Z." She said while looking in the mirror that was in what use to be our room.

"Good idea but we have to make sure we sit at the back of the plane so that not everyone will hear us and it'll be more romantic."

"Good idea I'll tell Damien, Jack, The Dork twins."

"Okay I'm going to pack so we can leave when you finish telling them." I was so nervous to tell Stark how I felt.

"Okay. Z calm down okay he loves you too." With that Aphrodite left me to my packing, since everyone else was already done.

"Hey!" I heard someone say from the door. When I turned my head from my suitcase I saw Stark leaning against the door frame. "Still packing?" He asked

"Yeah. So Darius told you about Neferet disappearing and leaving Kalona here to talk for her?" I asked because I could tell that's what he was thinking.

"Yeah he told me. I think that they have something planned Zoey. I just don't think she would leave like that. Do you?" He looked at me hoping I would have the answer.

"I don't really know. I think there up to something, but I don't know what that something is and it's bugging me.

"I know. I feel the same way. With Neferet gone don't think I am going to leave your side any time soon because this could get very dangerous." He said all warrior like now

"Okay" I wouldn't want you anywhere else. I said to myself. "So are you packed up yet?"

"Yeah I just finished while I was talking with Darius. I came to see if you needed any help?"

"That would be great. I think I over packed a little." I said looking at my big pile of clothes.

"You think?" He smiled that cocky smile I loved. "Z?" He asked kind of shyly while helping pack my suitcase.

"Yeah?"

"Has Kalona been in your dream recently?" He asked, I could till he was scared.

"No. He never comes when your near me." That was the truth but I also wanted to make sure Stark always stayed near me.

"Oh okay that's good to hear" He laughed to himself so I pretended not to hear. Ten minutes later we had finished packing what seems like my entire wardrobe into one suitcase. "Ready to go Z?"

"Are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Always." He said.

"Then lets go." We locked the door behind us and meet everyone in the common room. "Let's go guys."

"Priestess, Who is going to go in what car?" Darius asked me.

"Um" I didn't actually know. "How many cars do we have?" I asked while trying to think.

"Two"

"Okay. Who is driving?" Still trying to buy more time.

"Stark and myself."

"Okay, well you, Aphrodite, Jack and Damien in one car then Stark, Erin, Shaunee and I will go in the other one." That's a good plan.

"As you wish Priestess." We piled into the black hummer. Stark in the driver seat, The twins in the back and I was riding shoot gun. The whole ride to the airport The Twins were making flirty passes at Stark. And we were all laughing and having a great time sing karaoke to the radio. First the Twins sang "Wanna Be" by the Spice Girls then It was Stark and my turn we had to sing "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. When we were singing it I was looking at Stark and every chance he got to take his eyes off the road he looked back at me. I think the twins planned this, but I'd have to thank them for it latter. Eventually we arrived at The Vamp. Private air port but I just call it Air Vamp. We had to wait thirty minutes before we could board.

**Hope you like it.! Its my longest chapter yet. If you have facebook you need to read and become a fan of the _Prophecy of the Witch_. Its a really good book shes writing you should really read it.**

**Love,**

** Lat**


	7. Plane Ride

I** own nothing Except my imagination and yes it does wonder over these characters a lot.**

**Chapter 7**

**Zoey POV.**

When it was time to board Darius and I went first onto the plane to make sure everything was okay for Stark to board. While Darius and I were making sure everything was okay for Stark the others including Stark went to go pick up so snacks for the ride home. "Priestess, Aphrodite tells me that you and Stark are soul mates." He said very curiously. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, its true but I haven't told him yet so don't tell him."

" I won't. Priestess?" He asked.

"Yeah. And you can call me Zoey." I said. Well he was my friend so he could call me by my first name.

"Okay, Zoey. How would I tell Aphrodite that I love her?" He asked kind of ashamed. I was so flattered he had asked me, but I wasn't so good at telling people I love them at the moment.

"Well tell her when you two are sitting together on the plane." I paused to think of what Aphrodite had told me to do with Stark. "She'll love that it'll be so perfect and unexpected."

"Thanks Zoey we should hurry and get home then. I am worried that Neferet might be up to something though." He said back into serious warrior mode.

"Me too. I just have a bad feeling that she's in Tulsa waiting for us. You know?"

"Yes Priestess I have that feeling to. But all of us together are stronger than Neferet because we have the goddess on our side." he stopped to take a breath but then continued. "You are Nyx's chosen one Zoey. I believe with you on our side we can defeat Neferet. We will all stand by you if we have to battle her."

"Thank you Darius." I really meant it I forgot how much support and people I had to help me stop Neferet.

"So when are you telling your warrior?"

"Soon when we take off I think."

"Ah, is that why you told me to tell Aphrodite on the plane ride?"

"No. Its what she told me to do so she wouldn't expect it to happen to her."

"Oh I see. We should go tell the others that everything is secure and we can depart." We walked off the plane. Darius walked over to Aphrodite and took her hand the both smiled. Then I walked to Stark who was talking to the twins. Well he was standing there and they were trying to flirt with him. As soon as I walked up to them they immediately stopped and gave apologetic, we forgot smiles and I just nodded them away.

"We can board the plan now." I said so we could hurry and get the back seats.

"Okay. Sit with me my Lady?" Stark asked me.

Hell "Yeah" I said kind of fast that everyone laughed at me. Thank Goddess I did not say the Hell part out loud. " Lets go so we can sit at the very back"

"Okay" And we walked slowly onto the plane and sat in our seats. The Twins were in the front with Jack and Damien across the isle from them. Darius and Aphrodite were to seats behind them. Then there was me and Stark for seats behind them. It was perfect for what I had to tell him. Everyone looked back at us when Stark turned to look at something they all mouthed "good luck" and in return I mouthed "Thanks I'll need it." They all laughed and turned back around. Then Stark turned to face me and said. "If you get hungry or want anything I grabbed you some of your favourite brown pop,Doritos and some candy if you want it." Awww that was so sweet of him I didn't even ask him to get me anything.

"Thanks. Did you get yourself anything?" I asked feeling kind of bad. That maybe he didn't get anything for him,

"Yeah don't worry." As soon as he said that the flight attendant came out and said that we are about to take so please fasten your seat belts. "Here" Stark said handing me a piece of gum.

"Why?" I didn't know why he was giving me gum.

"Chew it while we take off so then you ears won't pop." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh okay. Thanks" I took the gum and we both put a stick of five gum in our mouths. We took off so fast. And Stark was right there was no popping sound in my ears. The plane was playing my sister's keeper. Everyone was crying I would be to but I had already seen it so I was watching Stark read The Outsiders.

"What is something wrong?" He asked me not even looking up from the book to make eye contact.

"No." I said but took it back quickly. "Well, yes." he then put his book down and gave me a worried look.. "Its not like an evil." I said before he could jump into warrior mode.

"Oh. Then whats wrong Z?" he asked a little bit more relaxed.

"Do you remember when my soul left my body?" I asked

"Of course. It was one of the scariest things that had every happened."

"Well. I was in the other world were the spirits of the dead are and I saw Heath."

"Really. That's cool. What did he say?"

"That he would never be truly far, he loves me and that he's my guardian angel." I said giving him the short recap of everything. "Oh! And that I'll figure something out in time."

"Do you know what that something is?" He asked a little worry, hope and wonder all in his eyes.

"Yeah I do." I said a little smug. "There's something I have to ask you."

"What is it. You can ask my anything. I'm an open book" He said opening his book for emphasis.

"Even if its a little personal?"

"Yeah" He sounded confused.

"Well........um......when......I.........was.........in...the....other....world......" Ah I was stuttering like a dumb butt.

"When you were in the other world what? Its okay you can tell me I won't be mad or anything" Stark said in such a comforting voice.

"Well I heard you say something to my body?"

"What did you hear? And what does it have to do with what Heath said about you'll figure it out in time.?" He asked sounding very shocked and nervous about what had just come out of my mouth.

"Well....I heard you say.......and I quote because I have been thinking about it the whole time since I woke up........ _"Please Zoey Please come back to me I can't live without you please. Your my life, lady and heart you hold everything I have to live for in you. _That's what I heard you say." I said. When I finished talking Stark had an awed expression on his face. It was like a did she really just say that expression or an are you crazy expression. This really scared me. We sat in silence for ten minutes before I broke it. "Stark I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go seat somewhere else." Before he could respond I was out of my seat like a bullet and sitting behind the twins, but in front of Aphrodite and Darius. When I sat down I opened my cell phone and found a message from Stevie Rae.

"_Good Luck with Stark. I know you'll do great Z" _As soon as I saw that I started to cry my eyes out. I called Stevie Rae since I didn't want to interrupt Darius trying to put the moves on Aphrodite. "Hello" Stevie Rae said.

"Stevie Rae I-I-I-I sssscrewwwwwed uppppp withhhh Sssssstarrrrrk." I said in between sobs.

"What did you tell him your soul mates"

"No I told him what I heard him say. Gosh I screwed this up so bad."

"Wait. Hold on tell me everything that happened." She said clearly worried about me. So I told everything that happened and what Stark's face looked like when it happened. "Z, it'll be okay trust me he was just taken by shock. Where Aphrodite?" She asked.

"With Darius." I sobbed because at least her warrior loved her.

"No I'm not." Shit! Aphrodite was in the seat beside me, handing me a tissue.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"Z, I gotta go me and the red fledings are getting something to eat.

"Okay, bye Stevie Rae."

"Bye Hun it'll be okay."

"Okay so Stark loves you get aff your whiny ass and go talk to him. For goddess sakes your Zoey fuckin Redbird." She said giving me a little pep talk.

"Your right okay i'll go back and talk to him."

"Good."

"Thanks"

"Go get your man." and I walked to the back of the plane.

**That's it there will be a part 2 don't worry.**

**Love **

**LAT :) (LL) Read Review Leave ideas**


	8. Plane Ride Part 2

**I only own my imagination READ,REVIEW,GIVE IDEAS!**

**Chapter 8 **

**Stark POV. **

Oh my goddess!!! How did Zoey find out. Ah!!!! Everything is screwed up. She ran off. Just like that. Did my feelings disgust her? Maybe I got the signal's wrong and she doesn't feel the same way I do. Ah!! I suck at this. Maybe I should go see if she's okay. No she needs time to cool off. I can't believe I made her cry, I hate seeing her cry. It makes me stiff and very tense. Why does this girl get to me so much? I mean yeah I like her but I've liked other girls to, but none of them were as strong, brave or as tough as Zoey. I love her. Huh. Stark loves a girl. If anyone had told me that before I meet Zoey I would have killed them. I mean usually its all about sex or blood, but not with Zoey. She make me pure. That why when I thought I lost her I told her how I really felt. I just never thought she would find out, at least not like that. Ah!!! I'm going to go finds her. I got up and started walking to where I had seen Zoey sit, but before I could get to far I bumped into someone. I was shocked that the person I bumped into was her. "Sorry" I said. Sorry. That's it?

"Its fine I was just going back to my seat." She said as if nothing had just happened.

"Oh. I was coming to see if you were okay."

"You were?" Her cheeks had gone to a nice pick hopeful shade that I loved on her,but that went away as fast as it came.

"Yeah. Do you want to go back to our seats and talk?" I asked with a little hope in my voice that she would say yeas.

"Sure." Then I motioned for her to go ahead of me. She did and I thought Yes!! Stark you are back in the game. You still have one more chance don't screw it up.

**Zoey POV.**

Stark let me walk in front of him back to our seats. What a gentleman. We sat in our seats and looked at each other. This is it Zoey you have to tell him how you feel before the plan lands. "I love you!" Oh gosh. "Were Soul mates" It was like word vomit it came out and just kept coming without even meaning for it to come. Stark took it in the complete opposite of what I thought he would. He was shocked but he had a smile starting to form on his lips. "Shoot"

"Did you just say you love me?" He said kind of cocky, but I still loved it.

"Yeah. I did. I was going to tell you when I found you at the tree."

"But you had to double check and talk it through with Stevie Rae and Aphrodite, Right?"

"Yeah."

"You think were soul mates?"

"Yes. Its what Heath meant by I'll find out in time." I said then blushed

"Wait explain please." So I told him about my visit to the other world, the connection we had before I lost him and when he was a red fleding. "Oh." he was stunned by all the new information I had just given him.

"Yeah. So let me do this right okay?" I asked.

"I don't know what your talking about but okay?" He said confused.

"Stark?"

"Yeas Zoey"

"I love you and I just wanted you to know that."

"Okay"

"Yeah" Okay just okay. I guess he doesn't feel the same way I do.

"Z?"

"Hmm?"

"You belong with me." He said in a mater of fact tone. It was the song we sang on the car ride here. "And, I love you too."

"So what are we?" I asked not knowing if we were a couple.

"Were soul mates, warrior and his lady/priestess. And we love each other" he paused. "And if you want were going out." he said kind of embarrassed.

"So you mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked just joking with him to keep his nerves up.

"Yeah. But if you don't want.." I cut him off mid sentence with a kiss. All of a sudden I could feel all of Stark's emotions as if they were my own. He had love, pain, wanting, longing, lust. I had those same emotion but together they were a very deadly combination that could only work with your soul mate. I broke the kiss so we could continue or conversation.

"So what were you saying?"

"Um...I don't remember." he blushed sightly.

"Well my answer is yes were a couple." I smiled and he returned it with the cocky smile I loved so much.

"For eternity." he added.

"Eternity" I agreed. He kissed me this time but it was the same sweet feeling as before. It was like fireworks were going off in my mind. Then I felt it. A burning feeling. So I broke the kiss to see what it was. I was glowing, and Stark could see that.

"Z, whats happening?" he asked kind of worried. Then it was as if the goddess herself answer him because then she appeared before our eyes.

"Hello Zoeybird and Stark." Nyx said looking as beautiful as ever I could tell Stark was shocked by her presence.

"Nyx" was all I could think of.

"My daughter you have found your soul mate. You both will have an identical mark that binds you forever and you will have the gift to talk between your minds. Zoey you will also get you marks back because you have followed you heart and found what you need, want and love. While doing so you have not lost my grace in the process." she said looking at me. "Good bye Zoeybird. My true daughter of night. And goodbye he faithful warrior and soul mate."

"good bye Nyx" Stark and I both said at the same time. Then the goddess was gone.

"We will be landing in Tulsa in two minutes" The speakers said. Stark and I got up and walked hand in hand to the seats across from Darius and Aphrodite.

"You two together yet?" Aphrodite asked not even looking at us.

"Yeah" Stark answered and then kissed my head softly.

"Goddess Z, your marks are back" Aphrodite said now looking up at us.

"Yeah Nyx came and gave them back. But she also gave Stark and me a new one that is identical and we can talk to each other using our minds" I said kind of sounding like a nerd.

"Really?" She said in awe. "That's cool. Were are these tattoos?" The a felt a slight burn on my heart and by the look on Stark's face he could feel it to, but then the pain passed just as fast as it had come.

"Its on our hearts." Then Stark lifted his shirt to check. It was a lace shaped heart on our hearts. It was the best tattoo I have and it's closest to my heart.

"That's beautiful" we looked up to see the twins, Jack and Damien all looking at the tattoo. So we filled them in. then the intercom came on. "Please take you seat we are landing in Tulsa now. Thank you for flying" Vamp. Air I added in my mind.

"_Vamp. Air really Z?" _Stark said into my mind

"_Wow this mind talking is going to be so cool." _I returned mentally, and we both laughed mentally and out loud. We landed in Tulsa then.

**Hope you like it.!**

**Love, Lat Plz, R&R**


	9. The Circle, Burned

**I only own me, my imagination and my plot.**

**Chapter 9**

**Zoey POV.**

When we got off the plane Lenobia was waiting for us. "Hello, everyone it's good to see all of you are well. Zoey I'm sorry about your lost friend. I informed his parents. They were upset but happy he was with you when he died because he really loved you. They also said to send you lots of love and wish you well." She finished. Ah the Lucks had always liked me, but I was sorry I could never bring Heath back to them. Then I felt sadness and guilt because I had taken Heath away from them and they weren't even a little bit mad at me. I started to cry. "Zoey I am so sorry I did not mean to upset you, I just thought you would want the message." Lenobia was sorry. I knew that.

"No its fine. I'm just mad I can't bring him back to them." I said and Stark squeezed my hand then pulled me into a hug. And whispered in my mind.

"_Its okay Z we'll get through this together."_ Then he kissed my forehead. He was so sweet. The best part was he was mine and I was his for all of eternity. Not even Neferet could break the bond we have.

"_Thank you"_ I returned to Stark Then out loud so everyone could hear I said "Lets get going back to the House of Night we need to put up some security wards up so Neferet can't get in. We can ride the same way we did to the airport."

"Oh, Zoey if you don't mind Darius phoned me on the plane so that you and you warrior soul mate could have a little special time together even if it is only on the way home." Then Lenobia held out some keys and Stark took them. "I hope you two like the car." With that everyone else got into the two hummers. That left me and Stark standing in the parking garage not knowing what car was ours.

"Try pushing the alarm button." I said hoping that would work and it did. We found our way over to a blue lamborghini. It was just waiting for us. "Whoa."

"Thank you Darius.!" Stark said. The doors opened by them selves so we climbed in. "This should be fun." Stark smiled as he pulled out of the car garage.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked even thought if I wanted to I could pry.

"How lucky I am." he said with a nice confidence but still had his cocky smile in place.

"Why are you so lucky Stark?" I asked trying to see what makes him so happy.

"Because I am soul mates with the greatest girl in the world." He smiled at me "Not to mention if someone makes me mad she can burn them up or hit them with a title wave." He said with a serious tone but I knew he was joking.

"Ha Ha ha Stark very funny. I'm not going to burn people up just because they make you mad." I tried to say seriously but couldn't help laughing.

"Whats on your mind?"

"You and Neferet."

"Ew! I don't like my name in the same sentence with Neferet." He said it with such disgust. I didn't like the way he said it. It was because when I first got to the House of Night Neferet was my mentor and the mom figure I always wanted. "Zoey it was all an act." He said clearly picking up on my thoughts.

"I know that but she was the mom that I lost she was so caring and loving and she gave me such guidance you know?" I said trying to reason, but deep down I knew Neferet was evil from the start and now she has chosen to leave the way of the Goddess.

"I know what you mean but please don't let that cloud your better judgment." Stark said now trying to reason with me instead.

"Your right. Your always right." I said admitting defeat.

"No your just wrong about this one thing." He said.

"Okay. So when are we going to get there?"

"Where here already." He said

"Wow time went by so fast." It felt as if we had just left the airport. When Stark and I got out of the car everyone was standing in a line waiting for us. Stark handed the keys to Lenobia and nodded thanks to her and Darius.

"So, Zoey what is your plan?" Lenobia asked getting straight to the point as normal.

"Well, Jack do you have all the candles in your pack?"

"Yeah Z." he responded.

"Okay good. Everyone take a candle and stand in your correct spot for the circle." Everyone took there candle and stood in there spot. Then I realized that Stevie Rae wasn't here. "Where's Stevie Rae?" I asked Lenobia.

"She went back to the tunnels to get the red fledglings so they can move back into the dorms."

"Oh okay. Aphrodite can you step in and I'll send earth to you?"

"Sure Z" She said with out arguing

"Okay. First I call air to the circle. You give us nice breezes on hot days and fill our lungs with purity. Air I call you to the circle." Then the air blew around Damien and I. "Second we call fire to the circle. You give us warmth and protection. Fire I call you to the circle" Them the fire lit the candle like normal. "Next we call water to the circle. You cleanse or bodys of imperfections and you keep us hydrated. Water I call you to the circle." Then there was a title wave around Erin and my feet. "Next I call earth to our circle. You are all around us, your beauty is abstract and you are everywhere we look. Earth I call you to the circle." Then I smelt lavender and it reminded me of my grandma. "Last but not least I call spirit to the circle. You are what makes us all special, you connect us to the goddess. Spirit I call you to the circle." Then I looked around at my circle bowed to all of them and began to speak. "Elements I have called you here for a purpose. Nyx gifted me with the five elements for reasons like the one I have right now. Neferet has turned her back on the goddess. I have a feeling she is here in Tulsa right as we speak. I am asking you elements to combine together and make an unbreakable wall around the House of Night so that no one can get in. I ask air to blow away all the people that try to enter. Fire I ask that you burn all the evil people trying to enter. Water I ask you to wash away all the bad trying to enter. Earth I ask you to build a wall of trees to keep the evil people out. Spirit I ask you to block out the evil trying to get to us and damage our souls." then I felt the elements leave and start to get to work. They came back in ten minutes. "Thank you elements for protecting everyone. I thank you for always coming when I yield. Thank you for putting up your guards around our house you may depart." With that everyone blew out there candles and the circle closed. I sent a silent prayer to Nyx. _"Please help us through this we can't do it without your love and protection. Thank you for everything Nyx and for blessing me as your own."_ "Okay lets all get some rest because tomorrow we will have an assembly to warn everyone of the evil that is vastly approaching." Everyone nodded and we all walked to the dorms together.

"I guess this is where I say bye" Stark said looking sad.

"Or you could stay in my room." I said kind of flirty. "You know to keep Kalona away."

"Of course my Lady." We walked up the stairs. Then I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" They said I didn't quite know who it was. "Oh its you." Then I looked up and saw it was Becca Adams. She looked past me to see Stark standing behind me. "Hey, Stark" She said completely shoving me out of the way.

"Hey Becca" He said kind of impatient.

"How are you its been are really long time" She said in a flirty voice. I silently called fire to me.

"Good." Stark said keeping it simple.

"Me too." No one asked you. I said in my mind. Stark clearly heard it and laughed. "We should go out again sometime." Now I was mad and Stark could tell because he was having a laughing fit. "Whats so funny Stark?" Becca said still not noticing how mad I was.

"Nothing just look at Zoey." He said between laughs. She slowly turned around and looked at me. I was radiating with fire. It was all over my body.

"Becca hun, I'm going to burn you now." I said very sweetly with a lot of anger in those words.

"What?" She said confused. Gosh this girl was dumb. I looked to my left and Stark was by my side still laughing.

"I said I'm going to burn you. Goddess are you slow?" I said through my teeth. "Don't hit on my warrior soul mate got it?" I didn't wait for her to respond. I pointed my little finger and the fire zapped her a little to make her jump. Then I called fire off and told it to depart. "Got it Becca stay away from Stark." She just nodded like an idiot. "Good. It was nice seeing and talking to you again. Bye Becca." I sweetly said then I grabbed Stark's hand and pulled him into my room.

"Wow you really love me eh Z?" He said all smug.

"Yeah. I do your mine and don't you forget that or I will do way worse than what just happened." I threatened him.

"You promise?" He said kind of flirty.

"Oh yeah" I returned.

"Well don't forget your mine too." Before I could say anything he stopped me with a kiss. "Let's go to bed."

"Kay" He grabbed my hand and lead me to the bed. I feel asleep lying on his chest. But I felt him laugh and say "Your the best Z." Then we both fell slept.

**Hope you like it. Plz read and Review. **

**Love,**

**Lat.!**


	10. Breakfast

**OWNS NOTHING BUT MY SELF**

**Chapter 10**

**Zoey POV. **

When I woke up form my deep slumber I noticed Stark wasn't there. I sent him a mental message._ "Hey where did you go?" _As soon as I said it he replied back.

"_I'm in the common room getting you your breakfast."_ He replied sweetly.

"_Oh okay hurry back" _I sent one last message. As soon as I got up from bed Stark rushed in through the door.

"Fast enough for you?" He said, not even out of breath.

"Yeah. So what did you get us?" I asked curious because he had a picnic basket in his hands.

"I thought you might like to try something new."

"So where having a breakfast picnic?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Cool. Where are we going to have it?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"What do you mean I'll see?" Now I was confused.

"Put this blind fold on." He handed it to me. I just looked from Stark back to the blind fold. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I sighed

"Then put it on."

"Fine" I put the blind fold on.

"_Ready?"_ He asked me mentally.

"_Hmm"_ I replied. Stark took my hand in his and led us down the stairs. We walked over some very rocky paths. Tripped a lot but Stark was always there to catch me before I hit the ground. After walking for about ten minutes we stopped. "Are we here?" I asked trying to guess were could be ten minutes away.

"Yeah you can take off your blind fold." I did as he said. When it was off my face I saw we were in front of Nyx's Temple. It was beautiful Stark had lit candles and everything was glowing. It was just so beautiful I started to cry. "Do you you like it?" He asked me. I just nodded and gave him a big hug. "I'm glad you like it. Do you wanna have breakfast now?"

"Yeah." I said wiping away my tears. "What did you pack?" In answer Stark pulled out some pancakes, brown pop, syrup and butter. "Wow did you make all this?"

"Nope, I can't even boil water" He said very sure of that fact and he added. "Everyone helped cook it."

"Oh. We have to thank them." He nodded and we started to eat. I had two pancakes, Stark had four and we both had brown pop. When we finished we packed up and started to walk out of the temple. "Thank you."

"No problem it can be our first official date."

"Love you Stark"

"Love you too Z." We walked hand in hand, in silence all the way back to the dorm, but it wasn't awkward because we were talking but only mentally. We talked about Stark's favourite sports, why I like brown pop and the matching tattoo that Nyx gave us. When we walked into the dorm everyone was in there usual spot sitting on the couches or sprawled out on the floor. We walked over to where they were sitting and joined them. Stark practically pulled me into his lap. We saw Becca walk by.

"Hey Becca." She didn't even respond when she it was me who was talking. She ran out of the building. Stark and I just laughed.

"Why did Becca just run from you?" Damien asked in he I always see everything look on his face. So we told them everything that happened last night with Becca. Everyone was dying with laughter I even saw Darius start to smile and giggle.

"Z, you really didn't zap Becca with fire did you" Aphrodite said in an are you joking tone through all of her giggles.

"Yeah she did I was laughing the whole time." Stark said laughing as if were happening again.

"See dork twins I'd stop flirting with Arrow boy if I were you."

"I think we" Shaunee said first winking at Stark.

"Can take her" Then Erin finished giving Stark a very flirty wink witch made me mad because he winked back.

"Are you to sure?" I asked with no little joke in my voice. They called there elements to prove that they weren't joking. Then to counter I called all five of my elements. "Still sure."

"Nope" Erin answered. Shaunee shaking her head. Then we called off all the elements and busted out laughing.

"We should get to class" Damien said in his goody two shoes voice. We all mumbled "sure" . As we were about to walk out the door I forgot my backpack.

"You guys go a head I forgot my bag." They all nodded except for Stark. "Fine you can come. We ran up to my room and grabbed my bag. Stark took my hand in his and we walked down the stairs together, In the nice comfort of the silence and our thoughts. We were so wrapped up in each others thoughts we bumped into someone again. I hoped I wasn't Becca again. I looked up to see none other than......

**OH cliff hanger. Who is it?**

**That's it I'll add more Later Please Read and review. Love always: Latisha or Lat .! (L) **


	11. Found Daughter

**I own me .! Best thing to own. Writing this while studying for Eqao's tomorrow and grade nine Exams next week-ish. Please read, review and leave ideas.**

**Chapter 11 **

**Zoey POV.**

I looked up to see none other than my possessive ex-boyfriend Erik Night. "What are you doing here?" I asked without even saying "hi". I didn't realize I had let go of Stark's hand until he grabbed my hand and held it in his again.

"Nothing" Erik said all smug. Gosh I just wanted to slap him. Stark heard that thought let go of my hand and said mentally.

"_Do it. I could us another Zoey moment in my memories."_ Then he laughed in his mind.

"_Oh please." _I said laughing. "So whats new Erik?" I asked clearly not caring.

"Nothing new. What about you." He paused not even waiting for me to answer "No need to tell me I can see your warrior is now your warrior boyfriend and you have a human consort who is also your boyfriend. Where is that dumb jock anyway Z or should I say Zwhore.?" He said trying to piss me off. You know what it worked. How dare he call Heath dumb, make fun of my relationship with Stark and add my name with the word whore. He really crossed the line now.

" You really wanna know where Heath is?" I asked not trying to hide my anger.

"_Z, calm down. I know your mad but he's just jealous."_ Stark said mentally.

"_I'm sorry Stark I'm not going to let this one go. I've been taking his shit way to long." _I said it so strong.

"Yeah I do Zoey."

"He's Dead."

"Oh, Z, I'm sorry I didn't know that. That wrong of me to say." Damn Straight I thought.

"Your right it was. But you will be sorry. You know what Heath told me to do before he was fully gone?" I asked. Not waiting for him to answer I said these words with such a deadly tone. "Be safe, don't take anyone's crap and Kick ass. So Erik you aren't sorry now but you will be." I called the elements back again.

" Z, you can't do this I'm your teacher" He said trying to act older than me.

"Yeah and if you haven't noticed Neferet is evil and that makes me your High Priestess you dumbo." Zap! Fire hit him. Wap! Earth had him a strong unbreakable hold. Whoosh! A giant title wave hit him.

"You Bitch"

"How dare you call me that. Its Priestess to you young man. Just for that Erik your fired. Wind blow him through the wall that protects us so he is gone away for the House of Night." I twirled my finger and the air had taken a crying Erik away in a tornado off the school grounds. When air came back to me I thanked the elements and told them they could leave.

"Whoa" Everyone to my left said. I looked over and it was my gang. "Z, are you okay Erik shouldn't have said all those mean things to you." Damien said. I was so stunned that I had actually stud up for myself even if it was just to Erik. I started to cry, because of all the things he had said about Heath and calling me a whore had really hurt my feelings. Stark pulled me into a giant hug, kissing my head every so often.

"_I'm so sorry Z. I should have stopped him."_ Stark said only to me.

"_Its fine I wanted to do that to stand up for us and Heath. To you, know defend his honor."_ I said and we both laughed.

"_Well if I have to say you kicked some serious ass" _

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem. Just promise you won't do that to me."_

" _I promise. Plus I could never be mad at you."_ out loud I said _ "_Sow what are you guys doing back?"

"Lenobia said we didn't have to go to classes, since were the circle of the new Priestess and all. Plus we need to get a ritual for the assembly."

"Oh, yeah" I had totally forgotten the assembly. "Okay you guys set up. And Stark and I will go look in the library for ritual ideas."

"Okay" Everyone said. Stark and I left. We walked passed Nyx's temple where we both bowed in respect and turned left into the library. I found my favourite spot in the library. Stark was sitting on my left looking at the computer screen. I typed in Google. Then I typed Nyx rituals. I found nothing that I haven't done already. I sighed with total frustration. "Its fine just do something you've done." Stark said trying to be supportive.

"Your right." So I looked through my ritual books, but when Stark was flipping through the Google page I found something. "Wait. Stop."

"What! Whats wrong." He said sounding very worried.

"Nothing. I just found the next ritual I wanna do." I pointed at the scree and he clicked it. We read through it and then looked at each other because this was the perfect thing for us to do.

"Its perfect. How did you find it?" he asked shocked because we had just looked at the page and this site clearly wasn't there before.

"I don't know its like someone sent it to us." We looked in awe at each other. "Look what does that thing say at the bottom?" I asked him because I was squinting trying to read it.

"It says that Selene the daughter of Nyx is still alive. She is also known as the moon goddess. The only thing left is that they call her Selene, Mene or Luna but they all mean moon." Stark said with awe that Nyx's daughter is still alive.

"We need to find her Stark."

"Your right but why and where do we look."

"Because she's Nyx's daughter and she could help us fight Neferet and Kalona. I don't know where to find her through." I was to excited to even care where to look for her because all I knew was that we needed to find her. "We should go and find Lenobia and see if she knows about Selene." Stark just nodded. I grabbed my backpack, took Stark's hand and we walked very fast but with grace only a vampire could have. When we entered the barn Lenobia was there and thankfully she was alone. "Lenobia" I called her as Stark and I rushed to her side.

"Ah. Hello Zoey and Stark. Shouldn't you two be getting ready for the assembly you called?" She asked. I think it meant you have new responsibility's being the new High Priestess and that I should start doing them because now I am in charge of a whole school of fledglings and Vamp teachers.

"Yeah we will get ready but I need to ask you something that could stop Neferet and Kalona." I sighed

"Oh, then I am glad you two have come to me. Please tell me what this is." She said encouraging me to go on.

"Have you heard of Selene?" I asked and looked over to see where Stark had gone, but he came back with stools so the tree of us could sit and talk.

"Ah, yes Mene the great daughter of Nyx who's name means moon. I have heard of her."

"Well we think that she might be able to help us in the battle against Neferet and Kalona."

"She might if you can find her" Lenobia said with no hope in her voice.

"What do you mean if we can find her?" I asked because I was worried that we might not find Luna.

"She disappeared along time ago Zoey. No one has seen her in over a hundred years."

"Do you know where she might be?" I asked hoping for the slightest clue.

"She always loved Paris. She once said ' I looked down on earth everyday, seeing it whole and beautiful.' "She loved Paris and looking up at the moon from it. She always said that it felt as if you could touch it. That is where she might be. It was her favourite place." Lenobia said almost close to tears.

"Thank you." I said. "Were going to find her and ask her to help us. I believe she will."

"You are very open minded Zoey and that is why you are our High Priestess. You are wise beyond your age. As are you warrior." She said looking from me to Stark with now tear filled eyes.

"Did you know her?" I asked Lenobia because I had only once seen her so upset and that was over the death of Her fellow professor.

"Yes I did. Her and I were best friends even though she was younger than me. We were friends because I was her mentor when she was a young fledgling." Lenobia now said with a tears rolling down her face.

"You miss her don't you?" I asked trying to see what she sees and feel what she is feeling now.

"Yes every professor will miss all the kids they mentored." She paused to wipe away her tears. "Even Neferet will miss you Zoey."

"Thank you Lenobia. You are like a mentor to me as well."

"And you are like my fledgling."

"Were going to leave after the assembly today."

"Okay but when you do see Mene tell her your friends of Lenobia."

"Of course. We'll bring her back to her home." I assured her.

"Okay. I should go and change for your assembly." she then turned away but stopped mid step. "Good luck you two I hope you find her and get the help you desire but do not be away to long. We still need you here." She hugged both me and Stark because after the assembly we won't see her for a while. "good bye"

"Bye" Stark and I both said. We watched the very beautiful, graceful, powerful, smart Lenobia the horse mistress walk out of the stables.

"We should get ready" Stark said.

"Yeah lets go." We walked out of the stable and back to the dorm. Stark had brought his clothes to my room so now we shared a room. We took turns showering. When we were fully changed we looked HOT. Stark was it a black button up shirt and black pants. I was wearing a simple but very cute black dress with my hair pulled up into a bun. We walked down the stairs and into the common room where everyone was waiting for us. We got "Whoa" and "Wows" from everyone. "Did you guys set up?" I asked hoping they had because it was time.

"Yep." Aphrodite said but I knew she was "supervising" and not doing anything really.

"Okay then lets go we have work to do." We left the dorms and walked to Nyx's temple. The walk there was not quite because we were filling them in on the trip we were going to take to Paris right after the assembly. They were all excited to meet Luna. I wondered what she went by now. It still had to mean moon but was it Luna, Selene, or Mene now. Oh well we would find out when we see her.

**Hope you like it please review and leave ideas. I know this is kind of out there but I like it. It sounds cool to me what about you? Please R and R. What name do you think she goes by now?**  
**Love,**

** Lat**


	12. The Assembly

**Please Read and review**

**Chapter 12**

**Zoey POV.**

As soon as we walked into Nyx's temple everyone quieted down. Lenobia waved at us and nodded that we could start. The twins, Damien and Aphrodite formed a circle since Stevie Rae was no where to be found yet again. "Merry Meet, everyone." I said in my best Priestess voice.

"Merry Meet." They all said back. Then I nodded to jack who started to play the music. I danced around the circle for about two minutes then I went over to stand in front of Damien. "The very first element I call is air. You help in time of need, you are what goes through us everyday. Air I call you to the circle." Air came, I lit the candle, smiled and walked over to Shaunee. "Fire the second element. We use you for warmth, comfort and protection. Fire I call you to the circle." The I went over to Erin who looked so excited and I smiled. "Water I call you to us. You cleanse the dirt from our skin and make us clean again. Water I call you to the circle." I lit the candle a walked over to a very nervous Aphrodite. "Calm down it'll be okay." I whispered to her. She nodded and we began. "Next I call earth to the circle. You are strong and the bond you form around us is unbreakable. Earth I call you to the circle." I called Earth and sent it to Aphrodite. "Last but not lest I call spirit to the circle. You are what lives on after we are gone, you give us our strength and free will. Spirit I call you to the circle." "I touched the match to my candle and then I placed it onto the floor. "Merry meet." I said one more time.

"Merry meet." Everyone said.

"We are here today because as most of you can tell Neferet is no longer with us. She has turned her back on the goddess. She chooses to follow another named Kalona." I saw some people gasp, look scared but everyone was shocked. "I know this is something to think about. No one is allowed to leave campus. I know that might seen awful to some of us but it is too keep us all safe. There is a protection orb around the school so if you leave you can't get back in." I paused to let this new information sink into there minds. "We are leaving to go find Luna the moon goddess, she is also the daughter of Nyx." Everyone gasped, some were excited. "The circle and I will be gone for about a week. Since I am the new High Priestess you are now my fledglings. I would not want to see you get hurt so please stay inside the wall of our safe home. You will still have classes that you must attend. Life must go on just like everyday. Are there any questions?" I asked not know what might happen. Then I saw someone raise there hand. "Yes?"

"Why are you High Priestess? I mean your just a third former." She said with disgust. I was just about to answer when Lenobia answer for me.

"Zoey is High Priestess because she was Priestess in training. No she has not yet made it through the change but as you can tell she has all the markings of an adult vampire. Those marks mean she is Nyx's chosen one. You all will treat her with the respect you gave Neferet and more. She is like your mothers because she will lead you to a better life in the path of the goddess." Lenobia said and smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded a thank you.

"Okay. Before we close I would like to leave you with some wisdom._ You can't stand up to night unless you know whats hidden in the shadows." _I closed the circle and faced my new fledglings and said. "Mys_terious night! When our first parents knew you Thee from report divine, and heard thy name, Did __he not tremble for this lovely frame, This glorious canopy of light and blue?' _This is a good quote but I want you to remember this one this is one that could save us all. ' Night hath a thousand eyes.'" I paused. "Merry meet, Merry part and Merry meet again."

They all responded "Merry meet, Merry part and Merry meet again."Stark came up and took my hand. "You did good. Don't worry." He whispered.

"Thanks, are you ready to go pack?"

"Yeah lets go." He said pulling me through the crowed. I saw the gang waiting outside for us so we tried to hurry but someone was grabbing the hand that Stark wasn't holding. "Whats wrong?" He asked seeing that I was pulling in the opposite direction.

"Someone has my other hand." I looked back to see it was Becca. "What do you want I snarled.

"To say I'm sorry and I totally deserved what you did to me. But is it true to two are soul mates?" She asked. I knew she was really sorry because I didn't get that weird feeling. I also knew she was nervous to ask me if Stark really was my soul mate.

"Its fine I forgive you. Yes we really are soul mates."

"Okay, thanks for answering that." She paused to think before she said something. "Good luck in Paris Zoey I hope you find her."

"Thanks." I squeezed Stark's hand and we left to meet my friends by the tree outside of Nyx's temple. "Are you guys ready to go pack?" they all nodded. We walked back to the dorms in silence. The Aphrodite spoke.

"What did Becca say to you?"

"She said sorry and wishes us luck in Paris." was all I said. Then I rembered I hadn't seen Stevie Rae since we had gotton back I wondered where she could be. "Is Stevie Rae coming?" I asked.

"No she said that she is staying in the tunnels to pack."

"Oh okay. When did you guys hear from here?" I asked because she didn't call me.

"Check you phone Z" Jack said. So I flipped open my phone and saw one message from Stevie Rae. It said:

**Hey, Z. **

**I heard about you and Stark. I'm so happy for you. Don't screw this up. I can't go to Paris because I'm trying to get the red fledglings ready to move back into the HON. I wish you all the luck in Paris. I'm so sorry that I can't be there. Text me everyday your gone. Your still my best friend Z,**

**Love,**

** Stevie Rae.**

I was happy that she had texted me. Stark and I walked up to our room. I handed me my suitcase and we both started to pack a week's worth of clothes. "You ready Z? Darius just texted me. They're all waiting in the car. I nodded. Stark took my suitcase and ten minutes later we were in the car with the twins again jamming out to music. One hour later we had gotten to the air port. We all found our seats on the plane. The pilot came on explained the steps in case of a crash and thanked us for flying with them. I thought "Thanks for flying Vamp. Air. Ounce again. Stark clearly heard it and laughed. We put the arm rest up and I curled into Stark's arms and we both fell asleep.

**Hope you like it Please Read, Review and leave any ideas or anything.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.! **


	13. Selene

**I own my computer :P**

**Chapter 13**

**Zoey POV. **

We landed. I can honestly say Vamp air did a very rough landing. When we got off the plane we saw a very beautiful women standing by our luggage. "Hello. I am Aretha. I have an element for spirit since that's what my name means" She looked at all of us while she was talking. We all must have been think who are you and why are you here, because she kept talking when we didn't say anything. "Lenobia called me and asked me to bring your bags to the hotel so you may go to the Eiffel tower."

"Oh well that is very nice of you to do that for us." I said

"Ah you must be Zoey the New High Priestess. Lenobia has talked a lot about you. All good don't worry. Now you must leave for the tower now before you miss Mene." She said and shooed us off. I yelled back.

"Thanks." She just kept waving. We all got int o the limo she had pointed us to. It was a white hummer limo. There were glasses of blood. Everyone took one and drank them down except for Aphrodite she had wine. "Are we almost there?" I asked the driver.

"Yes, Priestess. You guys must go now I will remain here." He said. We all rushed out of the car I was running up the Eiffel tower stairs with Stark close by my side. Everyone else was walking. I knew that if I wanted to find Luna then I needed to run. Finally I got to the top with Stark by my side. I saw her. I knew it was her because in the moon light her beauty was like nothing of this world. She was on a different level than us. As I slowly approached her she said.

"I knew you would be coming. But I don't know why? And who are you?" She asked not taking her eyes off the moon.

"Luna. We are here because we need your help in the battle against evil. I am Zoey Redbird and this is my warrior Stark. I an the High Priestess at the Tulsa House of Night." I said looking right at her even though she wasn't looking at me.

"Why should I help you."

"I don't know why but if Nyx truly is your mother you would want to help her people." I said with such a strong tone.

"I will help you, but you must answer my questions." she paused to look at me for a brief moment then turn back to the moon. "In all the years I have been gone no one has ever looked for me here but you have found me. How did you know I would be here?"

"Lenobia told us you loved to look at the moon from up here." I saw a tear roll down her face when I mentioned Lenobia.

"Ah so my great mentor told you where I would be." Then she turned to face us. "How is she?"

"She misses you. She told us so yesterday" I motioned at me and Stark.

"So I see my mother has gifted you." She said looking at my many marks. "May I?" She asked and I nodded. She slowly traced the marks on my head. "There beautiful. You must truly be pure if heart for her to do this." Then she turned to Stark. "You are her warrior. The one who can't miss what he shoots at." Stark was stunned.

"How did you know that?" He said still not knowing how she knew that.

"I am my mothers daughter I have a connection to the children she has chosen." She looked and pointed at the moon. "She also tells me things. Like that you were coming for me." I was stunned that is so amazing. "Who is the evil you are trying to wart off?"

"Neferet and a fallen angel named Kalona. They are pure evil and very dangerous. Have you heard of them?" I asked her.

"Yes the moon told me who they are." She paused and looked at the moon as if for guidance. Then she spoke this time I had to listen it sounded so wise. "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth. So yes I can tell they are evil and dangerous." She stepped back, turned to look at us. "let's go find your friends."

"So your coming with us Luna?" I asked so shocked that it was this easy.

"Yes I am. It would be nice to see my old mentor again and I will help you because you are pure of heart. But I ask you call me by the name Selene that is what I go by now."

"But all the names you chose mean moon?" I said

"Yes because I am the moon goddess." She lead us down the stairs to the gift shop where we found our friends. I didn't even have to ask her how she knew that they were here because I knew she would say the moon told her. When we approached everyone there mouths dropped wide open with shock by how beautiful Selene was. "Hello Aphrodite LaFont, Darius her warrior who is a Son of Erebus, Shaunee Cole fire affinity, Erin Bates water affinity, Damien Maslin air affinity and Jack Twist the technology guy." She said "I am Selene moon goddess and daughter of Nyx." Everyone was still shocked by her beauty and the fact that she knew all these things about them. "We should hurry and return to Tulsa we will need to train for the battle I have a very bad feeling something is going to happen." I didn't ask how she knew. I just knew that meant something really was going to happen.

"She's right we need to leave now. Darius can you call Aretha and ask her to bring back our things."

"Of course."He replied and pulled out his iphone.

"Okay we need to hurry and get back to the limo so we can get back to Tulsa." I said and lead everyone down the stairs. "Driver we have her take us back to the airport please." I waited for him to say something but he was quite. "Driver?" Still nothing "Driver?" Nothing. I wound down the window that separated him from us. When it rolled all the way down the driver was dead. We all screamed in horror. We all knew deep down that Neferet had killed him with her mind. Tears were rolling down my face. I called spirit to me. _"Please guide his soul to Nyx so he can with her now."_ I said silently.

"We need to leave now" Selene was yelling I knew she was right. Darius had moved the dead body out of the car and began to drive us to the airport. "How far are we warrior?" Selene asked Darius.

"About ten minutes. Why?"

"That is to long we must hurry." She said sounding very worried. "We must return now ." Then she looked at me and the gang. "Send you elements to the House of night ask them to shield off everything." We did as she said. "Good that should hold them off for now."

"Hold what off?" I asked feeling out of the lope.

"The evil that is coming. The moon is telling me it is vastly approaching Tulsa."

"Darius are we there yet?" I asked scared because even if I didn't know Selene I trusted her and her faith that the moon would tell us what was wrong.

"Yes." He said we all jumped out of the car.

"Mene Is that you?"

"Yes it is, please load the suitcases we must leave for Tulsa now." She said To Aretha. Aretha just nodded. "Thank you" was all Selene said before we all rushed onto the plane. We each got into our seat Selene was sitting by herself. It looked as if she was trying to focus on something so I didn't bother disturb her. We took off as soon as we got on the plane. I heard Selene say "See how nature- trees, flowers,grass-grows in silence; see the stars, the moon and the sun, how the move in silence....we need silence to be able to touch souls. Please help us move silently so we can have the effect of surprise." Then she got out of her seat stomped her feet and I heard nothing. Whoa was all I could think. "Everyone please stomp your feet I need to see if something has worked." so everyone stomped there feet and we all heard nothing. "So now we will have the element of surprise." She said and sat back down. Everyone was in shock at how she had made every move we make silent. I snuggled up next to Stark. I was so happy we had found her.

"I'm happy we found her to Z." Stark said then he kissed my head and said "Love you Z."

"Love you two." We landed one hour later we all piled into two hummers and drove back to the House of Night with our new companion Selene the great daughter of Nyx.

**I really hope you like it sorry its so short but oh well. Please review and give your opinon even if its bad.**

** Love,**

** Lat.!**


	14. She's Back

**I Love all of you have have taken the time to review. I know I like suck at spelling but please don't yell at me for it.!**

**Chapter 14**

**Zoey POV.**

"Mene" We heard Lenobia yell as we got out of the van.

"Hello again my old friend" Selene said hugging Lenobia. They both had tears rolling down there face. "And its Selene now." She added.

"Oh of course. I missed you so much. You shouldn't have stayed away so long." Lenobia said when they let go.

"but you always knew were I was or you would not have told these young fledglings where I would be." Selene replied with a bit of smugness but it was all very friendly. "Lenobia, can you call the sons of Erebus in because I feel Neferet is near." Lenobia nodded and pulled out her phone to make the call. Then Selene turned to us. I swear every time I saw her she looked so much more beautiful. "Now it is your turn I have made us all silent and as swift as the night now we must go and get candles for each element and place them around the school to ward off the evil." Then she paused as if to think of something. "Everyone go and do this but Zoey and Stark must stay with me." What! What did I do was I in trouble. Stark looked at me with a very questioning look. " Do not worry we must test your powers to see how strong you are."

"Why?" Stark asked for the both of us because o wanted to know why to.

"We are going to battle. I need you to think of Neferet and shoot your arrow. She is your target." Selene said.

"Why is he going to shoot her? Shouldn't we be helping everyone else or trying to find her?" I asked because this all made no sense to me.

"Because young one it will hit her and wherever the arrow goes we can follow it by using the moon." Selene said to me. I think she thought I was dumb. "So warrior will you do it?" She asked now looking at Stark.

"Yes" Stark said. He pulled an arrow out of his pack, put it in the bow and pulled back with such grace. It was amazing seeing him in the zone. Then he released it. " I'm done." He said to Selene.

"Good now you two will come with me. We are going to find Neferet." We were stunned that she wanted us to go find an evil, rouge ex. High Priestess. We walked over to the East wall and waited. "Zoey open the wall you have created over only this part of the campus." I did as she said and we stepped outside of the big protective bubble. We saw Neferet Lying crumpled over on the floor with Stark's arrow sticking out of her stomach. I would feel totally bad for her if she wasn't an evil person who could heal themselves.

"Ah! Zoey I knew you would go and find Selene and bring her here to help you." She gasped in pain. "You are weak but your warrior is not. Stark you can leave Zoey now and come back and join Kalona and I because in the end you know we will win." She spat blood.

"No I don't know you'll win. Have you ever watched a movie the villain's always loose in the end. Plus I would never leave Zoey were soul mates." Stark said then meet my eyes and smiled.

"Ha" Neferet laughed. Gosh she had a nail on a chalk board kind of laugh. "You think love can save you from me. Look around you haven't even realized you new friend has left you here to fight for yourselves?" When she said that I realized that Selene hadn't said anything the whole time. I looked around for her but she was know where to be found. How could she just leave us unprotected like that? "You didn't know Selene and I go way back." Neferet said with a smug smile on her face. I didn't know that they went back but she would never turn her back on Nyx that's her mom for crying out loud.

"She wouldn't turn her back on Nyx" I said with such disgust to Neferet.

"Your right but she wouldn't hurt an old friend either would she?" She knew she had the upper hand because we were unprotected. "Zoey we can make this easy for both of us. Just join me now." She said standing onto her feet now. She was fully healed.

"NEVER!" I shouted at her.

"She's right Neferet her, Stark and myself will never join you because were here in the name of the Goddess Nyx my mother to take you down." Selene said. I was so happy to see her. She hadn't left us.

"So I guess this is a fight my old friend." Neferet said.

"I'm not your friend anymore. I'm your worst nightmare." Selene said looking and me. So I called my elements and Stark got his bow and arrow out. Selene walked over to us then........

**Cliff hanger I will update later if I feel like. I'm just in a bad mood cuz the wings on an angel or something is dissing my story :(**

**Hope you guys like it though **

**Love,**

** Lat **


	15. Good Byes Hurt

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.! Love you guys!**

**Chapter 15**

**Zoey POV.**

Selene walked over to us, then Neferet had launched her self at Selene I was so shocked to see that happen. "Air blow Neferet off of her." Air did as I said and Selene ran over to where we were standing.

"Thank you." She said fixing her hair into a pony tail.

"Selene you need little children to stand up for you now?" Neferet said mocking Selene.

"No they are not standing up for me they are helping to get rid of you." Selene said not even looking as if what Neferet had said had gotten to her. "I should have gotten rid of you along time ago. I was fooled to think you loved me as your own. This time I will not make that mistake again." Selene snarled. I had never seen her so mad. She thought Neferet had loved her just like me. We weren't so different.

"I do love you as if you were my own daughter." Neferet said. I had not seen her so vulnerable. I was in complete shock. "I did think of you as my own when you were growing up."

"You don't love anyone except for yourself. Thank goddess I had Lenobia there to keep me on the path of my mom." Selene looked at Neferet with utter disgust.

"I do love other people." Neferet said looking hurt but still very dangerous.

"Like who Neferet? Kalona? Your fallen angel. Do you know why he fell?" She asked Neferet but continued on. "He fell because he is not worthy of Nyx or her presence, her grace. Can't you see he has tainted your better judgment. He only loves himself but I guess that's why you two are perfect for each other." She looked so disgusted in Neferet. Stark and I were on both sides of her waiting for Neferet to attack but she just kept talking to Selene. "I guess you made Zoey think you loved her as your own to." Yep! I thought. It wasn't a question but Neferet answered any way.

"I do love her like I love you. You two were the kids I never had." Neferet said it sounded so real but it wasn't it was all a lie. I looked up at Selene who was laughing.

"Zoey do you believe Neferet is telling the truth?" She asked me. I think she was looking for a good laugh or maybe she cared what I thought.

"Yes I do but, I think that she did love us both at the start of everything but now I just think she wants to destroy things." I said. It was completely honest because I remembered what Lenobia had told me about Neferet loving me.

"I'm sorry Neferet I can't let you destroy anyone or anything. This has to end now." I saw a little tear roll down Selene's face. I know one was rolling down my own because I could tell that even though she was evil we felt a motherly presence in Neferet.

"You know I will not let you take me so easily." Neferet growled at us. Selene didn't say anything so I did.

"I know you won't but its what has to be done. I'm sorry you chose to follow a fallen angel instead of whats right I thought you knew better Neferet but I guess I was wrong about a lot of things." I breathed "One thing I have to thank you for is bringing back Stevie Rae and Stark to me but you did it for yourself." I paused "This is where it ends now. Right here." I looked at Stark nodded. When I tried to look at Selene she didn't make eye contact with me. She wiped the tear from her face and then looked at me.

"Your right Zoey this is where it ends. It started here and now its going to end here. Your terror has been going on to long." She looked over her shoulder at Stark "Do it now." He let his arrow go and it hit Neferet right in her heart. When she looked at me I knew it was my turn. I threw all the elements at her except for fire and I watched her fall to her knees in pain. At that moment I knew Neferet was going to die. Selene and I both instinctively ran over to her side because we did truly love her.

"Zoey you truly are chosen by Nyx. I am sorry for hurting you all those time. I did love you as my own you will always be my fledgling." She said. Then in a whisper like voice because she was getting very weak said to Selene "Mene, Luna, Selene the moon goddess. Great daughter of Nyx. I could never be your mom but I always tried. I was glad to always be there for you and I was glad that I could be. You are pure of heart like Zoey. You two are so similar but so different. You too are my fledglings and I love you two. I am sorry I could not chose good over evil. If I could do it all over again I would and this time I wouldn't let both of you and Nyx down." She stopped to cough. "I'm sorry. Selene and Zoey you two are my daughter's and the people I love the most." She looked up at Stark. "I am sorry for what I did to you. Good bye." Then she puked the blood of her life and died. Everyone had been quite while Neferet spoke. I saw Selene grab Neferet's dead body in her hands and cry.

"Neferet I am so sorry. I should have stayed with you then maybe you could have chosen the choice for good. I'm sorry the day I left you asked me to stay because I was all you had left and you needed me but I left any way." She sobbed into the limp body she held. "Moon keep her close because she made her choice for good it was just to late. Good bye old friend, mentor and earth mom." Then Selene dropped Neferet's dead body and pulled me up with her. We walked over to where Stark was standing. "Burn her." Selene sounded very sad, shaky, hurt and upset.

"Why she's dead?" I asked

"Its just to make sure."

"Good bye Neferet. Fire burn." I said and pointed at Neferet's body.

"Okay that's good. You can also take down the force field around the House of Night." I told water to put out the fire, then let force field open and let the elements depart. "We must return." We walked back into the school grounds through the trapped door. When we entered the gang was standing there waiting for us. We walked over to them.

"Did you get rid of her." Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah she's dead" I said kind of shaky.

"Oh." was all anyone said.

"Let's head back to the dorms we all need sleep. Selene you can share a room with me." Even though Stark had moved in he could go back to his room because she really needed a room. I looked over and noticed she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" I asked suddenly so worried.

"Z, she went that way she looked really upset so I just let her go. I'm so sorry." Damien said.

"No its okay I know why she's mad. I should go find her." I said to them.

"Okay I'll come." Stark said.

"I think it would be a good idea if I went by myself." I felt so bad.

"As you wish my love." He was about to turn around when I stopped him and kissed him. He held me close in his arms when we broke apart.

"Thanks for being there with me." I kissed his check. "I love you so much."

"I'll be with you always and I love you too. Now go find that missing moon."Stark said and walked off to go catch up with the others. I walked over to Nyx's temple because I had a feeling that she might be there.

**Hope you like it I'll write more tomorrow.**

**Please read, review and leave ideas. **

**Thank you to my faithful followers, reviewers and anything else this would not be possible with out your great support.**

**Love always, **

** Latisha or Lat (L)**


	16. A Sad Moon

**I own my version! Answer the question at the end**

**Chapter 16**

**Zoey POV.**

I approached Nyx's temple. I bowed and walked inside. I saw Selene sitting on the floor her knees pulled up and crying. I slowly approached her. "Hey. You left so fast I didn't even see you move." I said

"Yeah I do that." She said through tears.

"Are you all right?" I asked knowing the answer to that already.

"Nope nut I'll live." She paused and looked up at me with very sad eyes. "Are you okay I know you must be hurting too."

"No not really but it hasn't really hit me that she's dead you know." I said and it was the honest truth it felt as if Neferet were still alive.

"I know what you mean. Do you know what sucks?" She asked me. I just shock my head. "She chose good but it was to late." She whipped her tears. "I wish I could have been there to help her chose good a long time ago." She sighed.

"You can't change the past you can only make your future brighter." I said sounding so old. "Neferet made her choices and we made ours they might not be the best ones but there the ones we have chosen."

"That is wise beyond your years little fledgling. You are right we all do make our own choices." She paused to think of something. "Neferet is right you are very pure of heart Zoey."

"So are you Selene. Will you stay here with us?" I asked trying not to sound like a helpless little girl.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked looking a bit confused.

"Yes." I said honestly because for some reason I felt an attachment to her.

"Where would I sleep?" She asked seriously.

"In my room. Stark is moving back into his room now anyway."

"So we'll be like room mates?" She asked very curiously.

"Yeah if you'll be my room mate that is."

"Of course Zoey I will be your room mate." We both smiled like little girls skipping rope.

"Lets go to our room then." I said very excited that Selene was going to be my room mate. It was great having Stark there and all but its always nice to have a friend in your room with you too.

"Okay." She got up with such grace and then held out her hand to help me. We left Nyx's temple and started to walk back to the dorms. "So all we have left to handle is Kalona right?" She asked kind of worried that there might be more evil out there.

"Yes as far as I know." I said. "Selene?"

"hmm?"

"I know I don't know you but we've fought side by side and talked and stuff. Its like your one of my best friends." I said.

"It feels like your my sister Zoey." She said to me and we both smiled. We talked for a really long time until we noticed something in the bushes. Selene pushed me behind her and was in a very protective stance. "Who goes there" She had such a power in her voice that made even me scared.

"Its just me." Then a Vampire stepped out of the bushes and came closer to us. Selene was still in her fighting pose. When the Vamp. Came closer I noticed it was none other than Erik.

"Its fine Selene. Its just Erik." I stepped forward and Selene relaxed. "I thought I fired you."

"Well Lenobia just called and re-hired me." He said very smug.

"You better watch your place young one you are in the presence of your High Priestess." Selen said standing by my side now.

"High Priestess my...." Erik stopped mid sentence when he looked at Selene. I literally saw his jaw drop. Then to my surprise I saw Stark magically appear by my side as well. We smiled at each other. Selene nodded at Stark and returned it. "Who are you?" Erik asked finally picking up his mouth from off the ground. Stark and I were laughing and Selene had a smile on her face to. We all though Erik was just so funny.

"Selene but if your a teacher you should know that." she said it with an wow-you-really-don't-know kind of voice.

"I didn't know. Why should I know?" he asked. Gosh he was so clueless.

"She's Luna, Mene, Selene the moon goddess and great daughter to Nyx." I said still laughing. Erik had gone into complete shock for a while. Then he bowed to her in a sign of respect.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." He said still a little shocked.

"I forgive you but you must apologize to your High Priestess, my best friend and sister Zoey." Selene said. She sounded absolutely serious.

"Zoey I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Erik said. I couldn't believe it he was saying sorry to me.

"Its okay Erik I forgive you just don't do it again." I said so cocky.

"Of course" he said to me then looked back at Selene. The way he was looking at her I would have though that he liked her.

"It takes a certain kind of man to say there sorry." Selene said to Erik. Then she looked back at me. "Are you ready to go to our room?" She asked me.

"Yeah lets go."

"Wait you two are going to share a room?" Erik asked us.

"Yeah we are." I said to him. Selene and Stark just laughed.

"Cool! I'll see you around sometime soon I hope." He said to Selene and then he kissed her hand and bowed to us both and was gone. Stark, Selene and I all walked back to the dorms together.

"I think Erik like you." I said to Selene. She looked embarrassed.

"Na he doesn't even know me. Plus he's kind of wired." She said and we all burst out laughing. We walked and talked about Erik liking Selene all the way back to the dorms. When we got there we said bye to Stark. I kissed him bye and Selene gave him a friendly hug. We walked to our new room but I wasn't planning on sleeping. I was going to get all the dirt about what had just happened with Erik.

**That's it for now. I hope you like it. Please read, review and leave ideas.**

**Love always,**

** Lat.!**

**Ps What is your favourite chapter so far?**


	17. Girl Talk

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 17 **

**Zoey POV.**

Selene and I walked up the stairs with all eyes on us. "Whats everyone looking at?" She whispered to me.

"They don't know your Nyx's daughter they just think your really pretty." I said. It was funny everyone had there mouths hanging wide open and just staring at Selene.

"Oh should I say something?" She asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Hello everyone. I am Selene moon goddess and great daughter of Nyx but you all may call me Selene. Now please stop staring at me your freaking me out." She said and I laughed because it seemed as if she never got scared. Everyone just nodded, some said hey but they all went back to what they were doing before we walked in. Selene and I giggled and continued on our walk to our room. We got inside the room and I laid sprawled out on my bed.

"That's your bed." I said pointing at the bed that use to be Stevie Rae's then Stark's but now it was all Selene's.

"Thank you." She said looking a little frustrated. "I think I should have brought my clothes from Paris because I have nothing to wear tomorrow."

"You can borrow some of my clothes until we can go shopping for some at the mall."

"Thanks that would be great." She smiled at me. Then sat on her bed. "So what do you wanna talk about?" She asked me knowing I had something on my mind.

"Erik." I said plain and simple.

"That guy we saw outside hiding in the bushes?" She asked a little confused.

"Yep" was all I said.

"He's your ex-boyfriend right?" She asked me because she didn't know everything that happened between us.

"Yeah but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what did you want to talk about."

"You and Erik." I said with a little giggle escaping my throat.

"There is no me and Erik I don't even know him and from what I do know he seems strange and very creepy." She said sounding so serious I couldn't help but laughing.

"Well clearly there is something there" I said after I had stopped laughing. I was just about to say something when I heard knocking at our door. I hopped off my bed and went to answer it.

"Hey Z wanna talk I'm kind of board since Darius is talking to Lenobia." Aphrodite said. I looked at Selene to see if it was okay and she nodded.

"Yeah sure we were just talking so you can join us." Aphrodite climbed on the same bed as Selene.

"Is it cool if I sit here?" She asked a little worried she might upset the child of Nyx.

"Of course. I would be offended if you didn't." Selene smiled such a nice friendly welcoming smile at Aphrodite.

"Thanks" Aphrodite said back with the same kind of smile. "So what were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Erik" Selene said with such a bland tone. "Do you know him?"

"Do I ever I use to go out with the guy" Aphrodite said then I saw her shiver so I had to laugh. Selene looked confused so Aphrodite said. "I went out with him then Zoey came to our school and she went out with him."

"Oh I see." She said then she faced me. "What were you going to say a little while ago?"

"Oh umm there is something between you and Erik." I said with a little giggle coming out again but I couldn't help it Selene and Erik a couple was kind of funny because he was dumb and she was great.

"Wait you and Erik?" I forgot Aphrodite wasn't there when the romance happened. I explained everything that had happened with Erik from the very start in the bushes to the hand kissing. "Whoa!" was all she could say when I was done. "There is something going on between you and Erik. Z you were so right."

"I know." I said sounding a little cocky.

"I still don't get it." gosh Selene was clueless when it came to Erik Night.

"Okay. First his mouth drops open when he sees you. Second he said that he hope to see you again sometime soon. Third he bowed and then kissed your hand. If you ask me that means there is something going on between you two." I said then started to laugh.

"For the first part he was shocked to see me because he didn't notice me standing there before. Second thing is he wants to talk to me about my mom or something. The third thing is he was showing me a sigh of respect." She said with a little pink in her checks.

"And the kiss?" Aphrodite said because she had forgot to come up with a fake excuse for that part. "I know that wasn't a sign of respect." Aphrodite said through her laughs.

"Well maybe I had like gum on my hand and he tried to get it off with his mouth." She said not sounding to sure of what she was saying but we all burst out laughing. We laughed so hard we all had tears in our eyes. Then the door opened and Darius appeared in the room.

"Aphrodite are you ready to go to bed?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Selene, Z you have to tell me everything that happens okay?" She asked us both I nodded.

"Of course" Selene said between laughs.

"Good lets go warrior man." She said taking Darius' hand.

"Good night Priestess's" He said

"Please call me Selene you are a friend now so it is only right."

"And you know you can call me Z or Zoey." I said.

"Okay good night Zoey and Selene."

"Night" we said as Aphrodite pulled Darius out of the room. "So I guess we better get some sleep to." I said actually kind of tired.

"Yeah I'm kind of tired when I think about it." She yawned. "Night Z, sweet dreams" Selene said rolling over on her back.

"Night S I hope you have sweet dreams to."

"S I like that." Then within seconds we were both fast asleep.

**I HOPE YOU LOVE IT LOL.!**

**Please read and review.**

**Love always.**

** Lat**


	18. What do You Want

**Hope you like it.!**

**Chapter 18**

**Selene POV.**

I woke up because I heard a knock at the door. Zoey was still asleep. Clearly she was a heavy sleeper because this person was banging so hard and Zoey didn't even stir in her sleep. She looked so happy because she had the biggest smile on her face. I wonder why. I walked over to the door and opened it enough so I could peak my head through. "Yes" I said not looking up quite yet.

"Hey, Selene." I heard the voice so I had to look up. It was Erik. Why was he at our door because from what Zoey told me last night there break up was terrible.

"Hi." I said feeling about forty nine percent awake. "Why are you here?" I asked not meaning to sound rude but its just the way it came out.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Zoey." He said looking a little embarrassed and very nervous looking at me. I was embarrassed to because I thought he was here to talk to me but why did he want to talk to Zoey.

"She's sleeping" I said sounding still very much asleep.

"Oh um can you wake her up please?" He asked me.

"Maybe." I said trying to keep he nerves high around me.

"Is that a yes or a no." He said very nervous. Zoey was right he was very nervous around me I had to laugh.

"Its a maybe." I said with a little laugh in my voice. "I need to know some details before I can let you in."

"Huh! Like what?" He looked so confused I couldn't help laughing at him.

"What's your name?" It was a simple question and really the only one I wanted to know.

"You know that already." He sighed when I didn't say anything. "Erik Night."

"Ah the drama guy right. The one who wins all those contests right?" I asked because I had heard of a very good actor named Erik Night.

"Yeah that's me." He said gloating trying to be all cool and I hated that. He noticed and asked me a question. "Do you like drama?"

"No I hate it." I lied giving him a look that says your weird go away. Finally after a couple minutes of Erik looking disappointed and very uncomfortable I sighed. "Come in I'll wake up Zoey." I stepped back so he could enter. When he was looking at me in shock I realized I was wearing Zoey's short shorts and her tank top. I saw his mouth drop. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I said. I knew if he had a camera he probably would take a couple pictures. I walked over to where Zoey was sleeping. "Z wake up you have a visitor."

"Is it Stark?" She asked a little hopeful but I had to burst her bubble.

"I wish. He wouldn't freak me out if it was him. It's Erik Night." I said. I saw Zoey jump up with confusion and a little anger when she saw it was him standing in our room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him I had not seen her so mad.

"I needed to talk to you." He said not even a little mad I was shocked because Z was like yelling at him.

"What about?" She asked so frustrated.

"In private." He said looking a me. I knew that was my cue to leave. I grabbed my bath room stuff.

"I'll go take a shower." I said walking into the bathroom.

**Erik's POV. **

Selene looked so gorgeous when she opened the door. After we talked about dumb stuff she finally let me in so I could talk to Zoey. I was shocked to see her in shorts and a tank top. She just looked so perfectly cute. I swear I was drooling. I would never come and talk to Zoey except for one reason in particular. That reason was Selene. Since Zoey was like best friends with her I thought maybe she could help me out. When I heard the water for the shower turn on I knew it was safe to talk to Zoey without Selene hearing. "I need you help" I said to Zoey.

"You need my help?" She was shocked and so was I.

"That's what I said."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I was wrong about everything and you and Stark are great together."

"Ah that was sweet but why don't you tell me what you want and I'll see if I want to help you." She said straight. Nyx I hope she helps me.

**Zoey POV.**

Ha! Erik wanted help from me was he crazy after what he did to me. His apology was nice and all but still. I will give him the benefit of the doubt and listen to what he wants since I am his High Priestess whether I like it or not. "I want to go out with Selene." He said. Gosh I knew he liked her but he wants to ask her out already. Of course I wasn't jealous because I had Stark now.

"Why?" I had to make sure his intentions were good if he wanted to get near my new best friend.

"Well you know.." He paused to think. "She's beautiful, nice, and stuff." Another pause. "And I can't stop thinking about her since I first meet her. I mean you saw me. It was like I was so dumb founded."

"Yeah it was so funny for me, Stark, Aphrodite, and Selene." I said.

"Wait! Aphrodite wasn't even there." oh yeah.

"Selene, Aphrodite and I had girl talk about it when we got back to our room." he looked so embarrassed.

"Oh." I felt bad even though he did cross a line or ten with me. He deserved to be happy. Didn't he? Part of it was that I had hurt him so much I kind of owed him.

"Fine I'll help you." I looked at his eyes and looked so happy. "Selene is going to be in your drama class. She loves drama." I said. I had no idea why but Selene wanted to go back to school. I think it was because she took time off to go live in Paris.

"But she hates drama." He said. Then I got the recap of what happened when she answered the door.

"Trust me she loves it." I checked my phone to see what time it was. It was 8pm. I had to shower too. I told Selene I would keep attending my classes too. "Is that all? I have to shower or I'm going to be late for class."

"When does she have drama?"

"Um.. the same time I do." I knew because we had the exact same schedule.

"Okay thanks Z."

"No problem." I said then Selene appeared by me side. "The closet is right there." I said to her.

"Bye Z." He said to me.

"Bye Erik." I replied wanting him to leave right now.

"Bye S." He said to Selene. She turned around. I could tell she was shocked he called he S because I had only called her that last night.

"Your still here" She said so rudely to him. I had to laugh. "Bye. Now leave." She said. I could tell he wasn't her favourite person. When she said leave Erik ran out the door.

"Your happy." I said joking with her.

"Sorry its like he's everywhere I look now." she shrugged and grabbed a pair of my dark jeans and a white tank top. She looked so cute.

"Yeah. I'm going to shower everyone is down stair waiting to get breakfast and walk to class. You can join them."

"I can wait for you its fine really." She said. I think its because she didn't want to walk into Erik.

"Fine." I said and went to shower. When I was done I threw on a black t-shirt and yellow skinny jeans. "Lets go." We linked arm and went downstairs. "Hey guys."

"Hey" they all said and got up so we could have a rushed breakfast then head off to class. Aphrodite came up to us and linked arms with Selene so the three of us were all connected. I had coco puffs. Selene had corn pops and Aphrodite had captain crunch cereal.

"We should get going its late." Damien said. "Bye Z. Bye S." He waved to us and we waved back. Everyone said it then there was just Selene and I left. We walked up the stairs to our English class. It felt as if it went on forever. First the teacher introduced Selene the great daughter of Nyx and got on with the lesson. We were texting the whole time since she sat on the opposite side of the room. The bell rang and we started to walk to Drama class next.

**Hope you like it I'll update in an hour and a half. **

**Who is your favourite character?**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	19. Jerk!

**Like it? I don't own Romeo and Juliet either!**

**Chapter 19**

**Zoey POV.**

Selene and I walked into our drama class. Erik had not yet entered the class. "Who's our teacher" Selene asked me.

"It's Erik." I said smiling because she was stunned.

"What! I have to get out of here."

"S!" I yelled after her. She almost made it through the door when she was stopped by Erik. I laughed.

"Going somewhere Selene?" He asked In a really good teacher voice. I just listened in.

**Selene POV.**

"Yeah I was actually." I said giving him attitude.

"Well may I know where you were going?" He asked me. Clearly I amused him.

"Out of this class." I was so mad. It was like he was stalking me.

"Well you can turn right around and head back to your seat." He said to me as if I was a child. Oh I just wanted to slap him. "Or do you want me to call Lenobia. I doubt she will be to pleased." Wow he was really going to say that to me. Selene. Did he not know who I was.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him very furious.

"Yes you are a student in my class. Now sit." he pointed me in the direction of Zoey.

"S come on don't give the teacher any hassle." Zoey yelled to me. I turned around and walked back to my seat. "Its okay he has to act like this in class."

"Is he stalking me?" I whispered.

"I dunno. Maybe." Zoey said and we both laughed so loud that Erik looked at us then continued to talk.

"Class we have a new student. Her name is Selene. She is the great daughter of Nyx. That means she is the moon Goddess." He said to everyone. Gosh I felt a little embarrassed. Everyone was looking at me with awed expressions. "Selene would you please come up here and tell us a few things." Erik said now looking at me. Goddess I hated him at this point.

"Hey guys. I'm Selene. My mom is Nyx. She's really cool and fun when I was last saw her. My mentor since as long as I can remember is Lenobia the horse mistress. My best friend is Zoey." I pointed at Zoey so she could share the spot light and embarrassment I felt. "The moon tells me stuff."I paused everyone was so awed at this point I had to stop talking. "Mr. Night told you mostly everything. I'm the moon goddess but please don't treat me special." I finished. Before I went back to my seat I gave Erik a you-better-watch-who-your-dealing-with smile. And then a look that said don't-mess-with-a-daughter-of-a-goddess. Then I made my way back next to Z.

"Thank you Selene." He talked but I wasn't paying attention because I was talking to Zoey.

"Why is he picking on me?" I asked.

"Maybe he likes you." She said with no surprise it felt as if she knew something and wasn't telling me.

"Yeah sure. What-" I got cut off by none other than my pain in the butt teacher/stalker Erik Night.

"Selene what did I just say?" He asked me.

"Like I know you were talking for like ever." everyone in the class laughed.

"Thanks for that very inappropriate comment stay after class."

"But it's lunch next."

"So." Then he walked away. Ah! He makes me so mad. "Selene come up here." I got up and walked to the front trying not to get into anymore trouble. "We are going to do the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Do you know it?" Did I ever it was my favourite scene in the whole play.

"Yeah I do." Was all I said not showing my excitement.

"Okay lets start then. You will be Juliet and I will be your Romeo." He handed me my copy of the script. I looked it over then I my eyes caught something that stood out to me. The kiss. I looked at Zoey for help but she just shrugged. Then Erik started:

ROMEO:  
Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--

JULIET:  
O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circle orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

ROMEO:  
What shall I swear by?

JULIET:  
Do not swear at all;  
Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.

ROMEO:  
If my heart's dear love--

JULIET:  
Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract tonight.  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say it lightens. Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

ROMEO:  
O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

Then like the script said Erik kissed me. He slid his tongue into my mouth. He was a good kissed but that didn't change the way I felt about him. When we broke apart everyone was clapping. We bowed and I went back to my seat.

"That was so good." Zoey said. "You were great."

"Thanks." Then the bell rang everyone was out the door. Zoey was waiting for me to grab my books so we could meet everyone in the dinning hall. "Okay lets go." We were about to exit when I heard Erik call my name.

"Selene."

"What now?" I asked.

"I asked you to stay so we could talk about your rude comment." He said. "Zoey don't worry when were done here she'll meet you in the dinning hall."

"Okay. Good luck." She said to me then left.

"So lets hurry this up." I said looking at my watch for emphasis.

"That comment was very rude. What are we going to do about this behavior of yours?" He said asking me.

"I'm so sorry it won't happen again." I lied I wasn't sorry.

"Good I hope not." He said. "Okay that's it. You can go now."

"Jerk." I said loud enough so he could hear it. I went to the dinning hall.

"Hey S!" Everyone said.

"Hey I got your lunch." Z said.

"Thanks."

"I told them about what happened in drama."

"Great." I said not wanting to relive that awful moment again. I shivered.

"So now all three of us have kissed Erik." Aphrodite said. The twins were laughing and Damien looked a little jealous.

"I didn't want to kiss him." I said finishing my lunch.

"Sure" Shaunee said

"You didn't" Erin finished.

"Well we gotta go or dragon's going to get mad." Damien said. Then the twins , Jack and Damien all left. It was just me, Stark, Zoey and Aphrodite left.

"I should go. I'll meet you two in Vamp. Soc." Aphrodite said to me and Zoey. We nodded and she left.

"So you and Erik huh S." Stark said in a teasing tone with me.

"No way." I said seriously.

"Ha." Stark said laughing.

"Gosh! You two are like brother and sister." Zoey said laughing. We really were though even though its been like a day we call each other sis and bro.

"I know." Stark and I both said laughing. "So you aren't into Erik right sis?" Stark asked me.

"Right." I said so sure of myself.

"Good because he is a jerk and I don't want my sister going out with a guy like him." Stark said. He was so protective over me and Zoey but he is like my brother and all.

"I know. Well look at the time Z we gotta go." I said.

"Love you Stark." Zoey said.

"Love you too." Stark said kissing Zoey. They were so cute. "Love ya sis." He came over and hugged me.

"Love ya too bro." Then Zoey and I went to our last classes of the day. Everything went so smoothly. When we got back to our room it was time to go to sleep. "Night Z! Sweet Dream. Love ya." I said to Zoey.

"Night! Love ya too bestie. Dream good." And we were out like a light.

**Hope you like it. Please review.**

**What do you think is going to happen between Selene and Erik?**

**Love as always,**

** Lat.! :)**


	20. Dior

**HOPE YOU LOVE IT LOL.!:)**

**Chapter 20**

**Zoey POV.**

It was Saturday and Selene and I were going to go and get her some new clothes. Stark was coming. I loved how my new best friend and my warrior/boyfriend/soul mate were like brother and sister. Yes they had inside jokes but it didn't even bug me one bit. I still didn't tell Selene I was helping Erik so he could go on a date with her. It was so cute the way he acted around her and it was funny the way she acted around him. From what I could tell Erik had no chance with Selene because she hated his guts. When Selene had fallen asleep last night I went to the common room to meet Erik. The plan was that we were accidentally going to bump into him at the mall. I was sitting on my bed with Stark waiting for Selene to finish showering so we could leave. When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing my pink skinny jeans and a white lulu lemon sweater. She looked so pretty. "Now I know my sister isn't going out looking like that right?" Stark asked her. Gosh he was so protective over her.

"Yeah bro I am." She smiled. "Lets go. I think Lenobia brought my car back for me from storage." We left our room. Everyone was having dinner because it was six o'clock. Since it was winter and dark outside it was safe for Stark to go out without worrying he would get burned. We followed Selene to her car. It was the same blue Lamborghini that Lenobia had let Stark and I drive.

"This is your car S?" Stark said a little shocked.

"Yeah of course it is. Why?" She didn't know we had driven it.

"Lenobia let Z and me drive it when we came back from Venice." I remembered that I had a video all with the Vamp. High council to talk about what happened to Neferet.

"Oh okay." She shrugged her shoulders. "Lets go." We got into the car and sped down the Tulsa streets to the mall. "I want to go into Juicy couture." I nodded very excited because that was one of my favourite stores. We looked at there purses and ended up buying three bags. Next we went into Miss sixty and bought Selene some really cute pants and tops. The last store we went into was American Eagle. Selene went crazy and bought so much stuff. The day was so fun as we walked to the Exit Selene and Stark were having an argument about if the clothes she bought were appropriate. They were so funny. Stark was carrying all of her bags. I looked back and I saw Selene on the floor with someone on top of her.

"Selene" I yelled and ran over to her Stark by my side the whole run to where she had fallen. "Are you okay.?" I asked her gosh I was so worried.

"Yeah this idiot just like ran me over." She pushed him off of her. When the guy rolled on his back I saw it was Erik. I also saw Selene noticed it was him to. Oh gosh this isn't going to end well.

**Selene POV.**

I was standing beside Stark arguing that the clothes I bought didn't show to much skin. When someone knocked me over. Stark and Zoey ran to my side to see what had happened. The person was kind of heavy so I rolled him off of me. When he turned onto his back I saw it was Erik. I was so mad that if I had a mirror I would see my face red with anger. "You." was all I said I was so mad. Of course my bro sensed my anger and was right by my side with Zoey. "Are you like stalking me you creeper."

"No I just walked into that's all." he was sweating.

"Why are you everywhere I look?" I really wanted to know.

"I'm not."

"Why are you picking on me in class?"

"I'm not" was that all he could say. It made me even more mad.

"Is that all you can say is I'm not." I paused.

"S calm down. He probably has a crush on you." Stark said laughing but at the same time so serious that I should calm down.

"Fine." I took a deep breath. "Why are you here?"

"I was shopping for a girl." he held up the little cute Michael hill jewelery bag.

"Okay. Do you have a crush on me like Stark seems to think?"

"Yes." Those words stung because I didn't fell the same way about him I think.

"Stay away from me. Okay?" I said so seriously.

"And if I can't?" he said challenging me.

"She said to stay away from her. You'll do or I'll shoot you." Good old Stark.

"Whatever." Erik mumbled.

"Wait!" Zoey called after him Stark and I looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you walking back to campus?"

"Yeah. I don't have a car yet." He said.

"So drive back with us. Then stay far away." She gave me an is it okay look. I sighed.

"Fine. But hold all of my bags." Stark handed Erik my bags filled with new clothes. We walked out to the car. I was very mad at Zoey. I opened the trunk and the doors. "Put my things back there." I pointed at the trunk. We all got into my car. We drove in complete silence. We got back onto campus five minutes later.

"Thanks for the ride." Erik said. I just nodded and waved my hand telling him to go away and he did. Stark grabbed my bags and we all headed to our room. I put my new very cute clothes into my closet. I noticed the little Jewelery bag Erik had with him in the mall. The bag said to Selene.

"Whats that?" Z asked after Stark had left.

"I don't know." I said. I was a little curious what it was but I didn't want to open a gift from a crazy stalker. So I threw it into the garbage.

"Why did you do that?" Zoey asked me.

"I don't want anything from him." I said easily.

"So at least open it and then give it back to him." She pulled it out of the trash can and handed it to me.

"What do you know?" I asked her because she was hiding something from me.

"He really likes you and he asked me to help him land a date with you." She said it as if it wasn't a big deal. I sighed. I guess I could open it since he did go to all the trouble. When I opened it I could tell my mouth dropped it was such a beautiful necklace. "You like it?" Z asked. I just nodded. It was a Dior necklace in the shape of a heart with diamonds. I couldn't believe he got this for me. It must have cost a lot of money. "Wanna put it on?" Z asked me.

"Yes please." She put it on my neck. I looked in the mirror and it was so stunning.

**Zoey POV. **

The necklace Erik got Selene was so gorgeous. She shined like the moon when she wore it. I wondered if she still hated him. "I should go thank him"

"Yeah you should. Are you still mad at him?"

"Yeah but this was really sweet." She said still looking into the mirror.

"It was . You should give him a chance he isn't as bad as he seems." I said and I realized it was the truth.

"If you say so." She said. She didn't believe me.

"Yeah I do. I mean he's a good guy. I use to go out with him and just because things didn't turn out to good doesn't mean that you shouldn't give him a chance." I said. Who would of thought I would be sticking up for Erik Night.

"Fine I'll thank him for the necklace and I might go on a date with him if he asks me." She said a little unsure. I hugged her tight. "I should go if I'm going to catch up with him." She left and I was happy I could help him even if I didn't like him to much.

**Erik POV. **

Ah! Selene though I was a stalker. She must hate me now. Why do I get so nervous around her? She's just so pretty, smart, a good actor and when she talks about the moon its like its her's and she feels it. She's just so great. Shoot! I forgot to give her the necklace. Wow I keep screwing up. I was sitting on the roof of the East wall thinking to myself. I looked down and saw Selene. She was looking for someone. I bet it was Stark. He always gets the best girls. First Zoey and now Selene. She looked up at me and looked so scared. Did I scare her. She was yelling something at me but what could it be. I listened in to what she was saying. "Erik please don't jump. I'm sorry for being rude but you don't have to kill yourself." She thought I was going to jump. "Nyx, mom please help me." She said this time not talking to me. She sounded like an angel. "Moon help me get up there." She said looking at the moon. The next thing I knew she was sitting beside me on the ledge. "What are you doing up here?"

"Why do you care?" She looked so beautiful and innocent that I felt bad for sounding mean to her.

"Well I was looking for you." She paused to look at me with beautiful eyes the color of the moon with a hint of blue. "And I wanted to say thank you for the necklace." She said holding it around her neck. It looked perfect on her and I knew it would so I bought it.

"Your welcome. So you like it?" I was shocked that she might like what I had gotten for her.

"Well yeah its perfect." She paused to look at the moon. "Wanna come and watch the Blind Side with Stark, Zoey and me?" Was she asking me out.

"Yeah." was it a date? "Is it a date?"

"Sure" She said.

"When?" I asked. I was so excited.

"Later at like ten. But I'm not to sure what's your number I'll text you the info." I typed my number into her blue Samsung intensity phone. "Okay I'll text you. Bye."

"Bye." I waved at her like a total dork. She jumped and landed on the ground perfectly. She really was a goddess.

"Thanks again." She yelled up to me. Then I left to go get ready because I had to look great for the date.

**Zoey POV.**

I was waiting for Selene to come back. I had almost given up hope that she would return when she walk in through the door. "How did it go?" I asked her. I was afraid she would be rude to him again.

"Good. He's coming to see the Blind Side with us at like ten but if it changes I told him I'd text him." She had a little glow to her so I could tell she was happy, nervous and a little worried.

"Cool. It'll go perfectly." I said to her. She clearly calmed down. "So are you two cool?" I asked.

"Not even close. Its a pity date." She said so serious. Then she went to take a shower because we would be leaving in like two hours.

**Hope you like it.! :)**

**Have you seen the blind side?**

**Check out the necklace here: **

**Lots of Love,**

** Latisha/Lats**


	21. Date Part 1

**The link for the necklace is on my page profile so you can check out the necklace Erik gave to Selene there. Hope you like it.! :)**

**Chapter 21**

**Zoey POV.**

When I got out of the shower Selene was waiting so we could get dressed, do each others make-up and hair. She was sprawled out on her bed reading the latest issue of people magazine. I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it lying on my side facing S. "Ready to start getting ready?" I asked.

"Always." She said throwing the magazine on our table. Since Selene had moved into my room Lenobia had spoiled us buy buying us new desks, tables, bean bag chairs and a sofa. "So do you want to go first?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said and sat in the make up chair one of the other things Lenobia had bought us. Selene turned me away from the mirror so I couldn't look tell she was done. When she was done doing my make up she grabbed the curler.

"Do you want straight hair or curly?" She asked holding up the curler and flat iron.

"Surprise me." I said. I trusted Selene so I knew whatever she did it would look stunning. After about ten minutes she was done.

"Ready to look?" She asked me a little cautiously.

"Yep." She turned the chair around so I was now looking in the mirror. My long dark hair was curled all the way down and I had straight side bangs it looked amazing. My make up was fabulous I had a nice neutral tone eyeshadow with blue eyeliner on that made my eyes pop. "I love it." I said. I looked so good. Stark was going to be drooling all night.

"Good. You look perfect." Selene said.

"Your turn." I got up so she could sit down. First I stared with her make up. I did a black eyeliner wit dark blue mascara and a neutral eyeshadow. She was wearing the same tone of light almost clear pink lip gloss I was wearing. Then I moved onto her hair. I wanted to do have up do and half down do. First I curled the back of her hair and straightened the front hair. I pulled back the straight hair with a clip and let the curly hair flow down. It looked amazing. Selene looked so perfect.

"Can I see it?" She asked. I could tell she was excited so I turned her around. "I look hot. Thank you Z." She got up and hugged me. "Lets put on our dresses." Even though we were just going to the movies I though we needed dresses. We went over to our new walk in closet also thanks to Lenobia and grabbed our dresses. Mine was a flowing light pink with sparkles and a little very cute bow around the chest. Selene didn't want to get a dress because it was just a pity date to her but as soon as I saw the dress on the hanger I knew it was her. It was a strapless dark blue pleated dress with a silver bow around the chest. When we were done I got a text from Stark that said we needed to hurry up because Erik was bugging him. I showed Selene and she laughed.

"You wait here and I'll announce your entrance." I said she looked a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think my bro Stark is going to approve of what I'm wearing." She said.

"Oh don't worry about him. I can take him if he says anything." we laughed.

"Okay go announce my entrance." I left the room and headed down stairs to where Erik and Stark were standing. I stopped halfway on the stairs to give Stark a little show. He clapped and I kept walking.

"Where's S?" He asked me.

"I'm going to introduce her." He nodded in an oh expression. "Lady's and Gentlemen I give you the great daughter of Nyx: Selene." Selene appeared at the top of the stair looking a little embarrassed because all eyes were on her. She quickly got over it and started to strut her stuff down the stairs and over to where we were standing. She was so fearless. I looked over and Erik's mouth was on the floor Stark saw it to and closed his mouth. I laughed and Selene didn't even notice.

"You better watch it that's my sister your looking at like that." He said to Erik I laughed and Selene hit him. Then he turned to her. "Now you go change. You look awful." Now it was my turn to him him.

"Can't you just say I look nice Stark?" Selene asked he with pleading eyes. I knew he was going to cave.

"Fine you look beautiful sis." He said and I knew he meant it.

"Thanks." She reached into her matching bag and pulled out some car keys. "Here" she tossed them to Stark.

"What are they for?"

"I asked Lenobia to bring my other car back from storage." She shrugged and continued. "You didn't think I only had one car did you?" She laughed. "Its the new silver and black Audi. Its not that fake silver on the mini vans and stuff it the real silver so take care of it please?" She asked us.

"Of course." Stark said.

"And Erik we can drive my white Mercedes Benz convertible. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." He said.

"We'll meet you there S. And Erik touch her and I'll kill you." Stark said and we left them in the common room to go find our car.

**Selene POV.**

Ha! leave it to Stark to put the fear into someone. At least I know Erik won't try anything now, but I still had to pretend to like him for at least right now. "Don't worry he won't really kill you." I said to make everything a little bit more relaxed.

"I think he will." Erik said. I guess he wasn't as dumb as I thought because he knew Stark was telling the truth.

"Let's just go." I took his hand and led him to were all my cars were.

"Are all of these yours?" He was shocked. Da they were mine over all the years and birthday's. Neferet and Lenobia got me a new car every birthday I had for as long as I could drive.

"Yeah there gifts."

"From who?" He asked me as we got into the convertible. I was driving because I loved driving. That's why I had so many cars.

"From Lenobia and Neferet. They are birthday presents." Think about all the birthday's Neferet would be missing now mad me kind of sad. She always knew what I liked to do for them. Lenobia, Neferet and I would fly out to Paris at night of course and look at the moon from the Eiffel Tower. Then we'd go to Mexico for Mexican. It's what we did every year but I loved it. Now there would be no more of that because Neferet was dead. I felt a tear role down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He said. He sounded really concerned and I could tell because the moon was telling me so.

"Its not your fault. Really." I paused to program the GPS to take us to the movie theater. When we started driving down the road I continued. "Its just have you ever lost someone you really love and who really loved you. They were the parental figure in your life?" I asked him. I could tell I sounded so serious because I had never talked to anyone about losing Neferet and how I felt deep down inside. The weird thing was I was talking to Erik my stalker about it.

"No. I'm sorry I wish I knew how it felt. You can talk about it if you want." He said looking at me . It made me see that he wanted to know. I told him about the ritual we always do on my birthday and how Neferet and Lenobia were like mothers on earth for me. "Thanks for telling those things I knew it must be really herd for you." he paused. " You can talk to me about thing if you want." I just nodded not trying to lead him on.

"Where here." I said. He got quickly out of the car to open my door for me. "Thanks." Then he took my hand helping me out of the car. When I was out of the car he kissed me hand and let it go. I knew I was going to regret this but as soon as he let go I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. We walked to the entrance holding hands. "Did you but the tickets?" I asked them Zoey held them out and Stark was looking at mine and Erik's hands. Erik let go. "Stark go away." I said to my bro. It was a pity date but Erik deserved to have a good one since he bought me my new favourite necklace.

"Stark leave them alone." Zoey said. She was on my side and he could see that but he still gave Erik dirty looks. I could tell he was uncomfortable. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers again.

"Let's go." I said pulling Erik with me. "Don't sit near us" I yelled back to Zoey and Stark who were shocked I had just left them like that.

"Thanks." Erik said to me. He was a little bit more relaxed.

"I owed you one from before in the car." I said

"Okay." He looked down at our hands still twined together. "You can let go now." he told me but it wasn't in a rude tone.

"And if I don't want to." I challenged him.

"Then you hold my hand and don't expect me to let go during the movie." I nodded and okay. We went to sit a the very back. Stark and Zoey sat at the very front of the film. It was completely empty. "Have you seen this movie?" he asked me.

"No. you?"

"Yeah." Then why didn't he tell me that. Just then the movie started I cried at the end because now he was apart of a family and they all loved each other. I didn't realize my head was on Erik's shoulder until the movie was over. "Wanna get something to eat?" He asked me.

"Sure. We can give the two lovers the room to themselves for a little while. Plus I'm starving." We walked down the stairs to where Zoey and Stark with making out. "Were going to eat. So you guys have the room for a little." I said they both looked a little embarrassed. "When I text you I'm coming into the room you both better still have clothes on." Erik and I were about to leave when Stark said.

"Take care of her." That was sweet so I blew him a kiss and he caught it. Then I winked at Z. Erik and I walked back to the car.

"Where do you wanna eat?" I asked him because I didn't care.

"Junk food." He said and I laughed. We got into the car. I told the GPS to look for McDonald's and we we left the theater and headed to the fast food place.

**Hope you like it. If your a little mad don't worry I have some magic up my sleeve.**

**Are they going to be a couple?**

**Love always,**

** Lat.**


	22. Date Part 2

**Thanks for the Reviews Guys.! They are really nice and totally loveable.! Please Read, Review and Leave Some Ideas.!**

**Chapter 22**

**Selene POV.**

When Erik and I got to the McDonald's He opened my door for me again but this time I didn't hold his hand. He opened the door for me like such a gentleman. "Where do you want to sit?" I asked him.

"Um." he paused to look around at the restaurant. "Come on." He took my hand and led me to the booth at the back away from everyone. "This okay?"

"Yep." It was perfect now no one would see me out with him. He slid into one side so I slide into the next.

"What do you want?" He asked taking my order.

"Doesn't matter." I said because I didn't really eat McDonald's much. He nodded and went to go get the food. As soon as he left this guy slide into our booth.

"Hey. Whats your name?" He asked me. He was kind of cute.

"Selene. You?"

"Adam." I looked up at me and smiled I kind of blushed. "Can I get your number?"

"I'm on a date." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"With that guy?" He said nudging his chin to Erik.

"Yeah." I said.

"I can take him." He said giving Erik the stink eye. Then Erik got our order a marched back to our table. He looked at Adam then back to me. He put the order on the table and just stood there not really sure of what he should do. "Hi I'm Adam." Adam shook Erik's hand.

"Erik." When they let go I pulled Erik into the seat beside me because I really wanted this crep Adam to go away.

"So you wanna give me your number now Selene?" He asked giving me a flirty face.

"How about you give me yours and then you can pray that I'll call you." I said in a really mean voice.

"Okay." gosh he was so dumb. He wrote his number down and handed it to me. "Call me anytime." Then he left and I would never call him or see him and I knew that for a fact. Then Erik got up and went back to his seat. For some reason I wanted him to stay with me but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Sorry." I said because now that I could see his face in front of me I knew he was mad, sad and embarrassed.

"Its fine. I expect you to be picking up guys left and right." He said not meeting my eyes.

"I didn't pick him up. He came over here when you left." I said. It was the honest truth.

"Mhm." he mumbled. He didn't believe me. Me! I was so stunned everyone normally believes me.

"I'm not lying you know." he just looked away. "Fine then don't believe me." This really bugged me but I knew how to bug him to. I took out my phone and texted Adam I said: _Hey._ And hit the send button. Adam looked over to where Erik and I were sitting. He winked at me and I waved.

"Who are you waving at?" Erik asked me.

"No one. Gosh you still don't trust me. You Jerk." I said in a playful tone. Then Erik turned around to see Adam making flirty face's at me. I laughed. When Erik turned to look back at me he was upset and I could tell. I reached across the table and took his hand so he would look at me. "Don't be mad its just a joke. Plus he came over here remember that." I paused. "And plus I'm here with you it would be so rude of me to talk to that guy while were out." I let go of his hand and got up.

"Where are you going?" He thought I was going to leave him.

"Stop worrying." I slid in beside him. He looked a little surprised so I moved back to my seat. "Okay then." I was a little embarrassed because no one had ever shunned me out like that.

"I'm sorry I'm being really dumb." he looked up at me. "I guess I'm a little nervous. I mean your so smart, funny, beautiful, cool, a great actor and your the moon goddess for crying out loud." I had to smile when he called me beautiful and a great actor..

"Its fine really." I said looking at him. "Grab the food, I have a perfect place to eat it."

"Where?"

"Just grab it and come on." I raced out the door and started the car. I drove around to the front so I could pick Erik up. We drove listening to the radio. When we finally go to where I wanted us to go. I got out and grabbed the blanket from the trunk. We were on a very high hill. It was a little bit far from the House of Night but the view of the moon and stars were amazing. "You like it?" I asked him as I spread out the blanket.

"Its." he paused to think of a good word to use. "Wow." he said putting the food on the blanket. Then we sat down and started to eat. When we were done he laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked. Could I really be so funny?

"Stay still." He said moving closer to me. I wondered if I had like a bug on me or something. Then Erik kissed me and licked something off my mouth. He pulled back really fast because I didn't respond. "You had ketchup on your mouth." Oh. At least it wasn't a bug. "We should get going." He said and before I could respond he was in the car waiting. I grabbed the blanket and put it into the trunk. The drive back to campus was filled with awkward silence.

"Thanks for seeing a movie with me and hanging out after." I looked up at him. "It was fun."

"Anytime." I knew he meant that. I gave him a hug before I headed back up to my room.

"Bye. I'll see you sometime soon." I said waving to him.

"Bye." Then he went his opposite way and I went mine. I entered my room and Stark and Z were having a make out session. When they saw me they quickly broke apart.

"Sorry." I said. "I just came to change." I grabbed a sweater and jeans and headed to the bathroom. When I got out I felt as if I was in trouble. Stark and Zoey were looking at me. "What?"

"How was the date?" Z asked me very curious.

"Apparently not as good as yours." I said looking between the two.

"Did he kiss you?" Stark asked in a big brother tone.

"Kind of." When I said that Stark's face went red with anger. So I explained the ketchup thing. "I'm going for a walk so you two can go back to your kissing." They were about to say something but I was out the door already. I found myself by the East wall. I always ended up there because it was a place of power. I looked up and I saw Erik sitting on the roof again so I climbed up the ladder to go sit with him. "Hey."

"Hey." He said looking out onto the campus."What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go for a walk since Stark and Zoey were making out in our room." I explained.

"Oh." Then he looked at me. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah I did. Except for that Adam guy, you getting mad because of him and you rushing out after you kind of kiss me." I said looking into his eyes. I hadn't noticed they were blue like an ocean or a night sky that you could get lost in forever. I felt like I was staring so I asked him something. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking me out." He said looking back into my eyes.

"Anytime." Really! I added inside my head. "So what are you doing up here again?"

"I don't know. I just get pulled here for some reason."

"Me to." I got up and offered him my hand. He looked confused. "Take it were going to jump."

"Are you crazy?" He said in complete shock.

"No. Didn't you see me jump earlier before our date?" He nodded. "Do you trust me Professor Night?"

"Fine." He said taking my hand.

"Lets do a countdown and on one we jump off of this roof." he nodded again.

"3,2,1" And Erik and I jumped off of the roof of the East building. "We didn't die." He said. He was so excited that it had worked but I knew it would because I asked the moon to let us land safely. "We did it." He said again. He was so happy and taken by surprise that we had lived. He was so caught up in this moment that he kissed me. A real kiss not like the last one and I kissed him back. It was sweet and filled with happiness, joy, and wanting. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and the kiss deepened. I was making out in the middle of campus with Erik Night. If you had told me that before right now I would have laughed in your face. We broke apart so we could breath but we were still holding each other and probably wouldn't let go for a while."Sorry." Erik said a little embarrassed.

"Its fine." I noticed we were still hanging onto each other like monkey's. "Really." I said looking into his blue eyes. I brushed a piece of hair from his face. "What just happened." I was a little shocked.

"We kissed." He said smiling. "And it was nice." Smile. "And I liked it." Smile. "And it was wrong of me." Smile. "And I don't even care." Smile.

"You liked it?" I said in a flirty tone. "I hated it." Then before I could say anything else I was on the ground and Erik was lying on top of me.

"Yes I liked it. Now tell me what you really think." He said in a very flirty tone that made me giggle like a little girl with her first crush.

"And if I don't?" I loved challenging him. "Are you going to kiss me to death?"

"Yep." and he started to kiss me on the lips over and over again. He stopped after like ten minutes. "Give."

"Never." I said. The he kissed me again. "I give! I give!" I said laughing. "I liked the kiss."

"See was that so hard?"

"Yes." He rolled off of me and helped me back on to my feet.

"Come on I'll walk you to your dorm." We walked hand in hand back to my room. When we were at the door I knocked.

"Its safe. He's gone." Zoey yelled.

"I guess this is good bye for now." He said looking sad.

"Yeah but there's tomorrow. Its Sunday." I said. "If you wanna hang out here or something." He nodded and I kissed him this time. "Bye."

"Sweet dreams." I watched Erik walk down the hall. The I entered my room. Zoey and Aphrodite were both there. Uh-Oh!

**Hope you like it I'll add another chapter soon**

**How long do you think Selene and Erik are going to last?**

**Love always,**

** Lat.**


	23. I Love You

**Thanks to all the reviewers I really appreciate them. Especially Selene Daughter of Nyx. For being my first fan, the reviews that make me so happy and for being the inspiration for the character Selene in this story. Read her fan fic called The Change it is awesome.! Hope you like this chapter guys.!**

**Chapter 23**

**Zoey POV. **

Aphrodite and I were waiting the room so we could hear the latest with Selene and Erik. When Selene entered she had such a nice glow to her. It was amazing. She must have had a better time than she lead Stark and I to believe. "Hey guys." She said. She looked like she was in trouble and she was for not telling me what really happened.

"Hey S." Aphrodite said. She was in her PJ's sitting on Selene's bed and I was in my sitting on my own bed.

"Hey S." I said after Aphrodite. "Your in trouble." I got right to the point.

"Hold on let me change." And I just noticed she had dirt on her. She went to the bathroom and changed into her PJ's. When she got out she sat in the bean bag chair one of the many bean bag chairs Lenobia had bought us. I was shocked when I came back and we had so much new things. There were more things in the room that I probably haven't even seen yet. "So why am I in trouble now?" She asked sounding very innocent.

"Well you didn't tell Z the truth about you and Erik." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah I did." Selene paused. I knew now she did tell the truth. The she explained everything that happened on the date. We laughed at the part about the Adam guy. Awed at the ketchup part it was just so cute how he kissed her mouth to try and get something off. Then she told us about her walk. And we wowed at the jumping off the roof and make out session they had. It sounded so cute.

"Wait you two made out on the walk you just took?" I was a little confused. She nodded and Aphrodite laughed. "What time is it?"

"Um.. Its eight am." Selene paused and took in what she had just said. "Its late or um early. We should be sleeping."

"Shit! I forgot you two have a council call tomorrow via web cam." Aphrodite reminded us. I had totally forgot and so did Selene.

"I have to call Erik and tell him we can't hang." She dialed his number and it started to ring.

"Put it on speaker" Aphrodite said. She really wanted to hear this. Selene turned on the speaker.

"Hello?" Erik said.

"Hello?" Selene replied like she didn't know who it was.

"S?"

"Yeah. Why did you call me you stalker?" Selene said and I started to laugh because Erik did stalk her.

"Oh I must have called you with my mind. You know since your all I think about." Aphrodite and I both laughed this time. It was so corny but cute.

"Ha ha ha!" Selene fake laughed but I knew she wanted to laugh. "Your so funny."

"I know that's why you kissed me." He laughed this time.

"Hold on you kissed me." She was kind of mad but it mad it even more funny.

"You must be dreaming I would never kiss you. Your weird." He said in a your gross voice.

"Okay bye then." Selene said and hung up.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her I was surprised she just hung up on Erik.

"He was being mean to me." She said smiling. I knew she wasn't really mad at him.

"So you kissed him huh?" Aphrodite asked.

"No I didn't." Selene was so sure of this fact. "He kissed me" She smiled and blushed

"Oh that sucks I was going to say "you go girl" but since it didn't happen never mind." She said kind of sad. Just then Selene's phone rang. She looked at us for help as to what she should do. "Put it on speaker." Aphrodite said before S picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I'm sorry. Your right I'm wrong. I kissed you first but you totally loved it." I could tell Erik was smiling by the fun playful tone of his voice. "Do you forgive me S?" He was begging her now.

"Maybe." Selene said it so simply.

"Yes or No?"

"Yes." She smiled and was glowing again and that made me happy.

"Good. So why did you call me?" He paused. "Just want to hear my sexy voice again?"

"You wish." She smiled.

"Oh okay. Then what to see what time I'm going to pick you up at tomorrow because I plan to take you somewhere special." This was going to be bad I thought. We all had the same expression on our faces Uh-oh.

"How special?" Selene said very cautiously.

"Very." He replied. He sounded so excited.

"How would you feel if I couldn't go?"

"Bad."

"Well sorry I can't go." She said she was looking kind of sad.

"Why not. Scared?" He challenged her.

"Once again I say you so wish. No I have to talk to the Vamp High Council with Z tomorrow. Sorry."

"I know I wish but its fine. You have a job to do." He said sounding totally understanding. I was shocked this was coming from Erik the possessive boyfriend.

"Thanks." She looked at us and smiled. "Well I gotta go Z and Aphrodite want to talk to me then I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Have sweet dreams about me. Night." He said.

"No I'll have dreams of that Adam guy I think. Night Erik Night." He chuckled.

"Selene?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you." Mine and Aphrodite's mouths dropped.

"Bye Erik." She said and hung up the phone. "Why would he say that we went on like one date." I think she was in shock and a little bit of denial that it had actually just happened.

"What do you mean why would he say that. Shoot S he loves you." Aphrodite said shaking her.

"That's a good thing S. Erik really loves you I can tell by the way you two talk. Its so cute." I added.

"Uh huh unless its happening to you." She said.

"No its a good thing all around I was happy when Stark told me he loved me and Aphrodite was happy when Darius told her you loved her." I said nudging her.

"Yeah okay it's a little good but I'm shocked." I knew it.

"Do you love him?" Aphrodite asked before I got the chance to and she noticed that and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I don't know. Its still to early to go and belt it on the fly." She was right it was a little early to say I love you.

"Okay I'm going to bed. Love you Z and S." Aphrodite waved and blew us air kisses.

"Love ya to." S and I both said. Aphrodite twitched her way out of our room back to hers. "So are you ready for the Vamp. meeting tomorrow?" S asked me.

"Yeah but I'm a little worried. Are you?"

"Nope. I basically grew up with the council worshiping me." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Do you think Kalona will be there?" It felt like when she said that she knew something.

"Maybe but I hope not." I sighed and lied down in my bed. "Let's not worry about it and get some sleep." I said reaching to turn off the light. "Night S."

"Night Z." With that I was out like a light.

**Selene POV. **

I saw Z fall asleep so fast. I couldn't quite sleep. So I opened my phone. I had a new message from Erik.

_Thanks for tonight. Sorry you can't come tomorrow. Will miss you a lot. :( Erik.! (L)_

I texted him back: _Thank you to it was so much fun. I'm sorry we can't hang out to. :( S_

I didn't wait long for him to text me back. _I thought you were sleeping? _Soon we were texting so fast that I was glad my phone showed the whole conversation on it and all you had to do was scroll down.

_ME: I couldn't._

_ERIK: Oh. So what are you thinking about?_

_ME:You._

_ERIK: Really? All good things I hope._

_ME: Yes and no._

_ERIK: That's never to good. What's the yes?_

_ME: That you said I love you :)_

_ERIK:That's good because it true. And the no._

_ME:You said it to fast. And something else but its not important._

_ERIK:I said it because its true. And what is the other thing I can tell its really bugging you._

_ME:Nothing I'm just tired. Nightie Night._ Get his last name is Night ah I'm so funny.

_ERIK:Night. Dream of me *kiss* _

_ME:Dream of me to * kiss*_

_ERIK:Always. _I closed my phone and went to sleep.

**Hope you like it. I think its cute lol.**

**Are they cute?**

**Love always, **

** Latisha**


	24. Video Call

**Keep the reviews coming they are like my water I love to drink it? Whatever on with the story.!**

**Chapter 24**

**Zoey POV.**

I woke up and Selene was fast asleep so I ran into the shower because by the time she woke up she would need a rushed shower or we might be late for the video call. When I was in the shower I thought about Stark and how he made me feel and how lucky I was because he is just so perfect. Then I started to think about Heath. I never showed how much I missed him because he was my angel now but I still missed him so much. Then I thought of the day Kalona killed Heath and my heart started to hurt because I was almost fooled to think he could chose good if I helped him. I thought maybe if I had hope in him he could chose humanity over the monster but I realized he was the monster. Then I though about talking to the council about Neferet being dead. I wonder how would Kalona would lie his way out of that one. The last thing that I thought about was Stevie Rae. Where could she be. Lenobia said she would be back soon. I really needed to talk to her. I wanted my older best friend to meet my new best friend after all. I got out of the shower and dried off and quietly marched to the walk in closet. I grabbed torn jeans a t-shirt and a hollister sweater. When I got out of the closet I heard Selene in the shower so I got my phone and called Stevie Rae. "Hello?" She answered in her okie voice.

"Hey where are you?"

"Z is that you?"

"Yes its me. I've been back from Paris for like three days now and I still haven't seen you. Whats wrong?" I was starting to worry about her.

"Nothing were coming back to the House of Night later today."

"Okay good. I'll see you then."

"Bye Z" and we both hung up the phone. I started to do a light natural looking make-up job. When I was done Selene came out of the shower.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I looked up at her and noticed she did her make-up, hair and was ready to go and do the video call. "How did you sleep?" I asked while I put on my shoes.

"Great." She had that same glow she had yesterday. "You?"

"Good. Lets go everyone is waiting for us to start the call downstairs." I liked my arm with hers and we walked to the common room. "Hey guys." I waved to the gang. Stark came up and hugged and gently kissed me even though it wasn't a big make out fest like yesterday I still felt fire works go off and I knew I would feel them every time I kissed him. "Hey."

"Hey Z." Selene had left us to go talk to the twins. "So did my sis tell you anything that I need to kill Erik for?" Gosh he was so worried.

"Well..." I wondered if I should tell him. I felt confused.

"Just tell me. I'm feeling you being confused you know."

"They made out and he told her he loved her but that's about it." I said shrugging my shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal even though it was.

"He told her what?" Okay maybe I shouldn't have told him what happened. Everyone turned to look at us because Stark had yelled so loud. He was giving Selene a look that said we need to talk when this is over and she just nodded and went back to talking. I felt so sorry.

**Selene POV.**

I heard Stark yell "He told her what?" Then I knew something was wrong. He turned to face me and I saw he was mad. He gave me the look that said your so in trouble and we need to talk in private when this call was done. Shoot! I felt a long boring yet very loud talk happening when this was done.

**Stark POV. **

How could Erik tell her that. I mean yeah he might like her but love her it would be to soon to tell. I knew technically Selene was older than me but she was like the sister I never had and I really wanted to protect my sister. When she nodded she knew she was in trouble. She was never going to see Erik again. For all I knew he was just using her to get back with Z and I wasn't going to let him hurt my sis or get back with Zoey. They were the two people I cared about most other than maybe Nyx and I don't want to see them hurt.

**Zoey POV. **

S and I sat down to start the video call. The gang had gone into the kitchen with Stark since the council only wanted to talk with Selene and I. I was kind of nervous. "It'll be fine the council is a bunch of softies when it comes to me they'll do as I say and listen to me. Then were going to get Kalona once and for all." I loved how strong she was. "Together. Were a team now." She added and smiled at me. I had to smile back.

"A team. Were a team now. I like that. So we have each others backs right?"

"Always." The her phone buzzed. I saw the screen and it said text message received from:Erik.

"Read it." I said encouraging her. She opened it and smiled. "What does it say?" I was so excited for some odd reason.

"S good luck. Call me when your done maybe we can still have the surprise. Erik. Then a heart and smiley face." She smiled.

"That is just so cute. Your going with him right?"

"Probably not." She looked a little disappointed.

"Why?" I was shocked she had to and see what the surprise was.

"Stark." Was all she said one word. But it was filled with sadness, understanding and love for her brother.

"What about him?"

"He wants to talk to me about Erik. I think I'm in trouble."

"Don't worry he won't be mad trust me I know him." I looked at the computer screen and saw that someone was requesting a call with us. I clicked accept. It was time to face the council.

"Merry meet Zoey." Said Duantia said. Then her eyes saw Selene and they started to sparkle. "Merry meet Mene."

"Merry meet Duantia." Selene nodded her head. "And its Selene now."

"I am sorry moon." Duantia looked a little afraid to make Selene mad.

"It is fine." Selene looked on the computer screen as if something was missing. "Where is Kalona and everyone?"

"They are coming to the meeting later."

"We killed Neferet." Selene said simply.

"I am so sorry for your loss- but wait you killed her?" Duantia was shocked by this new fact.

"Yes we did because the moon told me she was bad and I got that feeling." Selene paused. "Plus she tried to kill us."

"Oh dear goddess. How could we have been so blind. Please forgive us Selene." S was right they did bow down to her.

"Of course but do not let the one called Kalona fool you." She warned Duantia.

"I will not. Selene since your back are you taking your spot again?" Duantia asked Selene with hopeful eyes. I wonder what spot she was talking about.

"Which spot?" I asked.

"The Highest High Priestess and her spot back on the council." Duantia answered my question. Wow Selene was on the Vamp. High council and she was the biggest high priestess out there that would be so cool. "So Selene do you want it all back?"

"Yes. However I have some conditions." Selene said looking quite sly I might say.

"Anything."

"First I can stay in Tulsa. Second I call you, you don't call me." She said looking at me and I nodded. "Third don't let Kalona know I'm back keep him in the dark until I can figure something out." We both nodded.

"Of course Selene as you wish. Thank you to girls for this talk. Merry meet, Merry part and Merry meet again." Duantia said waving good bye to us.

" Merry meet, Merry part and Merry meet again." Selene and I both replied while waving. The the screen turned off. "Jack were done please." S called to Jack because he was the tech guy.

"Okay I'll do this then I'll see you two later." Jack said giving us hugs. We nodded. Stark was standing by the stairs so I walked over to him. When I looked back S was gone.

"Hey." I said wrapping my arms around Stark.

"Hey." He kissed me then sprung his head up so fast to look in the direction of Selene who was trying to make a quick exit. "Don't even think about."

"Shit!" I heard her say. She was mad, scared and a little worried when she walked past me and Stark to get to our room. She paused in front of us. "I hate you. You can't stop me from making my choices." She said to Stark.

"Love you to sis. I'll meet you up there soon." Selene hit Stark and ran up the stairs. I even had to give him a dirty look. "Sorry. I still don't trust Erik." I nodded because I wasn't going to get through to him. We walked up and into my room. Selene was lying on her bed waiting for us. "Hey S." Stark said to start things off.

"Just cut the crap and get to your point." She said giving Stark cut eye.

"I just want to know what happened on your date and then on your walk." He said it softly but I knew he was mad.

"What is this LAPD? CSI? NYPD? Am I here for questioning?" Selene said trying to make the mood lighter but I just shock my head at her.

"No it Vamp. PD." Stark said to his sister. They were like twins. "Just tell me."

"Okay but promise not to yell or get mad?" Selene knew he would be mad.

"Fine. Now tell me." Stark sat on my bed and I sat beside him in case this went bad.

"Okay well on the date you know what happened with the ketchup thing already. So on the walk I saw Erik at the East building on the roof and I went to talk to him. We talked jumped off a building-" Stark interrupted Selene.

"You jumped off a building?" He was started to get a little red in the face.

"Yeas we did. I asked the moon to make us land safe. Chill would yeah I do it all the time." She paused to remember where she had left off. "Oh yeah. Okay so we jumped. Then he was so excited that we lived he kissed me." She paused took a deep breath and avoided Stark's eyes. "Then we both kissed each other and he walked me to my room. The end." She said now looking into Stark's very mad eyes. She was scared and so was I. What was he going to do.

"You what?" He huffed. "Kissed?" Another huff. "You two?" He was mad and shocked at the same time.

"Stark calm down right now." I said trying to calm him down.

"Stark it wasn't a big deal really-" She was about to tell about Erik saying he loved her but my look shut her up.

"What aren't you telling me." Stark calmed down only a little bit.

"He also told me he loved me." Selene said kind of embarrassed but she had that glow that she had after it had happened.

"Stark look at her she's glowing." I said and Stark looked past his anger and saw it to. Selene was happy and he would never take that away from his sister.

"She is. Okay be with Erik. He apparently makes you glow but if he does anything dumb or is a jerk I'm going to kill him." Stark said smiling at his sister then held me closer to him.

"Thank you Star." that's what S called him when they weren't arguing.

"Your welcome but if you ever call me Star in public I will be so mad at you." Stark said with a big smile.

"I will don't worry." S said and came and hugged us both. "I love you guys."

"Love you to." Stark and I both said. It was true we loved her so much. She was family to us and it felt right. We were one family even if it was just us three. We would have each others backs for ever and I loved it.

**Stark POV.**

I really would kill Erik if he hurt S. Her and Z were my family and I wasn't going to loose them. "Go find that boy you like." I said nudging her. She still had that golden glow radiating over her. She looked perfect but the best part was she was happy.

"Kay'." She waved bye to me and Zoey and walked out the door no longer my little sister but my twin sister.

"Good job twin bro." Z said to me. She always called us twins.

"Thanks." I pulled her on my lap wanting to feel her close to me.

"Come here." She took my face in her hands and started to kiss me. I was happy I had her in my life for eternity.

**Hope you like it.! Please review and answer the question.**

**What should Selene and Erik's couple name be?**

**Love Always,**

** Lat.! :)**


	25. Surprise Ending

**Did you like the last chapter? Please read, review and leave ideas they are always welcome. On with the Story.!**

**Chapter 25**

**Selene POV.**

I left Zoey and Stark in the room. As soon as I left I bet they started making out. I was so happy. Stark my new twin brother is letting me see Erik. I am so excited. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice. I sat at the counter with a bunch of girls looking at me. I didn't know who they were but I was to happy to make a come back at them. I pulled out my phone and called Erik. "Hey beautiful." he said I smiled.

"Is that how you get all your girls?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Is it how I got you?" He always counters my challenging questions with challenging questions.

"Nope. You just stalked me is all." I said laughing.

"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." I got up and started walking to the doors. "Where are you?"

"My room." He said.

"Where is that." I hadn't been on this campus in such a long time I had completely forgotten where the Professor's slept.

"The teacher dorm. Its by the rec hall." I looked up and I was now standing in front of the professor housing building. I walked up the stairs to the third floor. I looked at the door and it said Professor Night's on it so I knocked. "Hold on someone's at my door." he said to me.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Hello?" When he saw it was me his mouth dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"What don't want to see me?" I said pretending to be hurt.

"Yes I do. I was just shocked is all." he looked at me and I looked at him. "Get in here we can hang out and then get on to the surprise." He pulled me into his apartment.

"This is your apartment?" It was nice but very guy like.

"Yeah." He sat on the couch and I sat on the chair opposite of him. "So couldn't stay away could you?" he said in a flirty voice I had to laugh. He thought he was so smooth.

"No I just needed to see you and since I have bye." I got up and started to walk to the door when suddenly arms wrapped around me.

"Don't go." Erik whispered into my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. The felling it gave me made me all tingly.

"Why not?"

"I'd miss you to much and plus who would I talk to?" he was breathing on my neck still.

"Fine I'll stay but let go of me now." He laughed. He was still holding onto me.

"Why because you love it when I hold you?" He laughed again. I looked up at him and gave him a sad puppy dog look. "Fine." he let go and went into a room. I was so confused because he had left me all alone in his apartment living room. I waited there until I heard him yell out to me. "Aren't you coming?" I shrugged and walked into the room where I saw him disappear.

"What is this?" I asked. There was Shakespeare poems, script, monologs and more on the walls.

"Its my drama room. You like it?" he said looking at me.

"I love it." I was taken away by all the drama stuff in it. It was breathtaking.

"I thought you didn't like drama." Erik said looking very smug.

"Well I guess I lied." I said in a tone similar to the one he just used.

"I guess so." He came closer to me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked because he kept getting closer to me with a mean look on his face.

"Yeah. You shouldn't lie to me." He said and didn't break his character even to smile. "Now you need to be punished." he kept getting close to me.

"If you can catch me." I said and ran into the living room with Erik on my heals. He lunged at me and we were on the ground I was on top of him.

"I caught you." he smiled up at me and brushed back a piece of my hair.

"You did." I sighed. I rolled off of him. He got up then pulled me up with him. He took my hand and led me into his room. He pushed me onto the bed. I liked him maybe even loved him but I wasn't ready to have Sex with him. He reached into his drawer. "What are we doing?" I was a bit panicked but I calmed down when I saw him pull out a camera.

"Were going to take pictures." He jumped on the be beside me.

"Can I take the pictures?" I asked him.

"Of course." He handed me the camera. The first picture I took was of Erik. Then we both made goofy faces for about ten shots. I held out the camera to take another picture but paused. "What?"

"Look shocked." He did as I said and I kissed him on the cheek. The next one I was shocked and he kissed me on the check. Then we took some plain random pictures. "Okay I think that's enough." I told him.

"One more but this time let me take it." I nodded and gave him the camera. Then he kissed me while snapping the photo. He took a lot of pictures of us kissing. "There now that's perfect." He said. I smiled at him. We left the room and walked over to the couch.

"So what was the surprise?" I asked him. I was a little excited because I really wanted to know.

"Nothing really." He said in a dull tone and I knew he was lying to me.

"Liar." I said.

"Me a liar?" He acted surprised.

"Yes you." he was on top of me now. What was with us always lying on the other.

"Really?" I nodded. "You must have me confused with someone else." I was stopped from saying anything else because Erik was kissing me. It was like magic that should never end. He pulled away. "Want to go see your surprise now?" I nodded. We walked hand in hand into his kitchen. There were lit candles, food and blood. I liked blood since I was a Vampire. Kind of anyway.

"Wow. You can cook?" I asked him a little surprised but happy he did this.

"For you yes anyone else no." He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. "Lets make a toast."

"To what?"

"Us." He said. I think that my smile went bigger and I was blushing. "To us." he clinked my glass with blood and we both took a sip. We ate, laughed and just talked. It was really fun even though we weren't kissing or anything. I could talk to Erik forever. "Its getting late."

"Your right I should go." Erik came and helped me up. He was so sweet. We walked hand in hand to the door.

"I'll see you in my drama class tomorrow."

"Yeah." He leaned down so he could kiss me. "Bye"

"Bye. Text me when you get home." I nodded and headed back to my dorm. I knew when I got there Zoey would want to know everything like normal. I wondered if Stark was there. I did not need another third degree from him. When I got inside Zoey was reading Dracula."

"Hey." I said and went to sit on her bed. "Where's Stark?"

"He just left like ten minutes ago." She put down the book so she could look at me. "Hows Erik?"

"Good." I told her about the pictures, the surprise dinner and all the fun we had.

"That sounds awesome." She paused. "Well you'll get to see him in class tomorrow." In class? I had totally forgotten Erik was my teacher. Zoey picked up my facial expression so she knew what was going through my mind. "He's your teacher. Oh gosh."

"I know. He could get fired." I didn't want him to be in trouble because of me. "I have to end it." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't want him to get into trouble because of me." I took out my phone and texted Erik.

_Me: Hey.! _I didn't wait long again and the conversation started to pick up very fast. Zoey was reading over my shoulder.

_Erik: Hey. I forgot to tell you I love you when you left. (L)_

_Me: You don't love me._

_Erik: Yes I do. I know the way you make me fell. You touch my heart. :( _I looked at Z and she was Awed like I was but that didn't change what I had to do.

_Me: Sorry.! :( I didn't know I touched your heart._

_Erik: Its fine I can never be mad at you._

_Me: A huh._

_Erik: Whats wrong?_

_Me: I can't see you anymore._

_Erik: Is it because of Stark._

_Me: No it because of me. I'm sorry. :( Bye. _I closed my phone. "Here." I handed Zoey my phone she took it. "He's going to text me and I don't want to deal with it right now. You can read them if you want." I got off of her bed and heard my phone start to beep. I went into the bathroom, locked the door and started to cry.

**Zoey POV. **

Selene went into the bathroom. I could see the glow that surrounded her start to fade Stark would be mad if it was gone. Erik was texting her like crazy. He was her teacher and he would get into trouble but he really loved her and I think she loved him to. I slide the keyboard out and started to read the texts he was sending her.

_Erik: Why are you doing this?_

_I love you.!_

_Selene?_

_We have so much fun. I don't understand. _

_Is it me?_

_S?_

_Please. :(_

Those were the messages Erik had just sent. When I slid the keyboard back in the phone started to ring. I knew Selene wouldn't answer it because it was Erik. I could hear her weeping in the bathroom. I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything. The phone was still ringing so I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Zoey?" Erik sounded shocked that it was me.

"Yeah."

"Where is she?" He asked me.

"Bathroom."

"Can I talk to her?" He was begging me.

"I don't think she want to talk to you." I said in a not mean way.

"Oh. Do you know what I did?" He didn't understand that it was nothing they could help.

"You didn't do anything trust me." I said. This made me feel really sad.

"Then why would she just say we can't see each other again?" He sounded so hurt and confused. "I love her Z."

"I know you do. Maybe she just needs time to think this through. I mean she had a ruff day." I told him even though I knew Selene wasn't going to change her mind if it meant Erik getting fired.

"Okay. I will see you in class tomorrow."

"Kay'" I looked over my shoulder and saw Stevie Rae walk in with all her bags.

"Tell her I'm sorry for whatever I did and I love her."

"Will do."

"Thanks Z."

"No problem Erik. Bye." I hung up the phone. "Hey!" I hugged Stevie Rae. "Why do you have so many bags?"

"I'm moving back into my room Z. duh. We can be rommies just like old time." She smiled at me. I had to tell her Selene was staying here now. "Why were you talking to Erik."

"Long story. I'll explain soon."

"Okay its so nice to be back." Stevie Rae went and lied down on Selene's bed. Selene came out of the bathroom whipping her eyes. Uh-Oh I thought to myself.

**Hope you like it.! :( They broke up.! Is it going to be forever? Maybe.!**

**Please review. **

**There will be a sequel after maybe eight more chapters. Would you read it?**

**Love always**

** Latisha**


	26. Love Hurts

**Hope you like it Please Review.!**

**Chapter 26**

**Zoey POV.**

Selene walked out and didn't even notice Stevie Rae. "Was that Erik?" She whipped her eyes again.

"Yeah. He said to tell you he's sorry for whatever he did and that he loves you which I think is the truth." She looked around the room then looked back at me. She realized she had seen something out of the corner of her eyes and turned to look at Stevie Rae.

"Who are you and why are you lying on my bed?" Selene was stunned someone was on her bed.

"This is my bed." Stevie Rae said very rudely.

"Um does that look like your blanket, clothes, money, books, make up and stuff on that bed?" Selene was so mad that I think she forgot about the Erik pain.

"No." Stevie Rae stood up. "Who do you think you are." This wasn't going to be good. I smelt grass and knew she had called her element.

"Stevie Rae don't" I warned her because I remember someone telling me its a bad idea to piss off a high priestess so it would be a really bad idea to piss off the highest high priestess and to make it worse she was Nyx's daughter.

"No it's fine Z." S looked at me and then back to Stevie Rae. "I am Selene or you may have heard my other names Luna or Mene but they all mean moon. I am the great daughter of Nyx, the highest high priestess and I am a member of the Vamp high council. Moon goddess. That is who I am Stevie Rae Johnson who has an earth affinity."

"How did you know?" Stevie Rae called off earth.

"I am my mothers daughter after all." Selene replied.

"I am so sorry I didn't know." Stevie Rae said in her okie voice.

"I can see that because no fully changed Vampire would have spoken to me like that. You have dishonored me." Selene looked at Stevie Rae.

"I didn't mean to." Stevie Rae pleaded.

"I am aware the moon told me. I will forgive you because I can see you are a friend of Zoey's." She paused looked at me. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just some texts. Sorry." I felt bad because now she was mad about Stevie Rae and sad about Erik.

"Its fine." She walked back into the bathroom.

"That's S." I said to Stevie Rae who was so shocked. "She's not bad she's just going through some stuff is all."

"Okay." Stevie Rae said. "I can not believe I made her mad like that."

"Its fine she forgives you. Trust me I know her so well."

"Okay. Why were you talking to Erik?" Stevie Rae asked me.

"Don't tell her." Selene yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I do not need her to know my personal information. I don't even know her." Selene yelled back. I could tell she was really upset.

"When you get to know her?" I asked.

"Yes, fine when I come out we will discuss it with Stevie Rae." Selene paused. "I do not hate you Stevie Rae. I am just very I don't know." She stopped talking.

"Okay I'm glad you don't hate me and I understand. I can't wait to talk to you." Stevie Rae said back.

"Me too." Selene answered and came out of the bathroom. "Okay so lets tell her." We told Stevie Rae everything from the very first day in the bushes to now.

"Wow I'm really sorry. Erik seems to have changed knowing you." I agreed and I like the way Erik acted with Selene.

"She's right he isn't a possessive jerk around or with you. He's sweet. Here." I handed her the phone back. "Read the texts." She slid open the phone. Stevie Rae and Selene had put everything behind them and started fresh they were really close now to. Stevie Rae and S read the texts.

"Wow S" Stevie Rae said. "It sucks he's your teacher but he loves you."

"I know he does. He's funny, sweet, charming, cute, smart and a really good actor. " Selene got the glow back when she started to talk about Erik.

"Your glowing again." I laughed because she blushed.

"Its so you." Stevie Rae added and I had to agree.

"Thanks. Oh I'll ask Lenobia to get you a bed. You can borrow any of my clothes you want. We'll be like the three amigos." Selene said and we all burst out laughing. I heard the door knock so I jumped up to answer it.

"Hell-Erik?" I was so surprised. Selene and Stevie Rae had stopped laughing and were looking in shock.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I opened the door a little more so S and Stevie Rae could see. "Selene we need to talk please." He begged her. When she didn't say anything I let him in in. "Thank you." I nodded as he went to the bean bag chairs were the three of us were just sitting. "Did you not get my texts?"

"I did." S said very dully.

"So why didn't you text me back?" Erik was on his knees in front her with me and Stevie Rae sitting on both sides of her.

"There was nothing to text back." She was still talking in a dull voice.

"What do you mean there wasn't anything to text back." He was saying.

"Just as it sounds. Do you need me to spell it out for you?" She was being really mean but if it helped him to leave her alone she would do it.

"No I don't need you to spell it out for me. I'm just confused. First we were having a great time and then you drop a huge bomb on me like that. I just don't get it." He was trying to look into her eyes but she was looking at me with tears in them.

"What is there not to get Erik. I DON'T LOVE YOU." She yelled at him and I saw him flinch. She got up and he grabbed her. "Let me go now." She said in a very serious tone. I knew she was a good actor but this was amazing.

"NO!" Erik yelled back at her then he kissed her with what looked like everything he had and I saw her kiss him back but stop mid way. They just flowed together. When they pulled apart Selene was crying really hard.

"Leave me alone." Then she went and locked herself in the bathroom.

"S? please come out of there." Erik said talking to a door.

"GO HOME ERIK." She yelled at him but never opened the door.

"Fine but here I brought this for you so I'll leave it with Zoey." He handed me a package. "Bye guys." He waved to me and Stevie Rae. Then Erik walked out of the door broken hearted, hurt, confused, and rejected.

"S come out here now." Selene opened the door. Stevie Rae and I ran and hugged her so tight. "Its going to be okay." We repeated over and over again.

"No its not stop saying that." She at least stopped crying. "I hurt him."

"Here." I handed her the package. We all sat on Selene's bed with her in the middle.

"What is it?" She looked a little confused.

"I don't know open it." She opened it. It was a scrapbook. The cover had a picture of her and Erik kissing. They looked so happy and cute.

"Aw! That is so cute S." Stevie Rae said. We looked through the album. There were pictures of them with goofy faces. No two picture had the same face on them. There were ones with them looking lovingly into each others eyes. Some with little cute kisses on the cheek. The two things all the pictures had in common was that they were in love and so happy just to be around each other. The last picture in the album was of them kissing again but this time there was something written on it.

_Hey S,_

_Thank you for going on the very first date with me and making me feel so alive. All the fun times we had and I hope we will have more in the future. I know when I told you I loved you, you were taken back and said it was rushed. To me it was right. I do love you. So I hope you like the album and picture with the frame. I love you Selene._

_Love always,_

_ Erik. _

"Where is the frame?" Selene asked.

"Here it is." I handed it to her and she opened it. It was the same picture on the front page and it was my favourite one. Selene held it close to her then kissed it and put it on her night table. "He made a nice scrapbook."

"Yeah I love it. I'm going to keep it." She smiled.

"You should thank him." Stevie Rae said. I knew what we were trying to do.

"Fine." she dialed Erik's number and it ringed but she hung up. "What if he like hates me now?"

"He won't trust me." She sighed and dialed him again but this time on the first ring he picked up.

"Selene?" nothing. "Zoey?" still nothing. "Stevie Rae?" absolutely nothing. "S please say something if its you." He was begging her and she was begging her tears and heart to stop and just let him go. I've seen that fight before it is never one I like to be in or see happen.

"Please stop." Selene whispered.

"Are you okay?" Erik was so worried.

"Don't worry. I just called to say thanks." She holding the phone close to her.

"Your welcome. I'm sorry I yelled at you and for everything. I should of just left you alone the very first day. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He was so sad sounding.

"What's your favourite picture in the album?" Selene asked him and I was shocked she didn't say anything about what he just told her.

"All of them." He said it so strong.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because your in all of them." He laughed. "Whats your favourite one?"

"The one in the frame." She answered him.

"I love that one its perfect." He said happily but you could tell he was sad.

"Yeah it is. Erik I'm sorry but it just wouldn't work out for us." She said sounding so down.

"Why not?" He was mad now.

"Good bye **Professor** Night." she said. She put emphasis on the professor part.

"Wait S-" She kissed the phone and hung up.

"We should all go to bed there is still school tomorrow." We all nodded not really wanting to talk about it. "Stevie Rae you can sleep in my bed. I'm going to sleep in Lenobia's room."

"Okay thanks. I'm sorry be safe."

"Always. Good night my two best friends." And she left us.

**Erik POV.**

Selene didn't want to be with me. And it hurt. I found myself walking to the East building and remembered how we had jumped and the had our first real kiss. I looked up and I saw Selene crying on the roof. She looked so sad and it made my heart hurt. The way I feel for her is so different than what I use to fell for Zoey. This love is real. It is something I have never felt before and it sucked that she didn't feel the same. I watched her cry the whole day or night whatever. When it was about eight she jumped off the roof wiped her tears and gave herself a little pep talk. "Okay Selene. You don't love him. He is your teacher for crying out loud and that means it will never work. You don't want him away from this HON so you are just going to avoid him. Good. Mom why does this have to hurt?" She looked up and shrugged her shoulders and went to her dorm. She is my student. Shit it just clicked. Gosh I am so dumb. I have to see her and tell her its okay. Till drama class S. I said in my head.

**I hope you like it. Please review. TELL me if you like hate it. **

**I love the new Erik. Do you?**

**Love always,**

** Lat. **


	27. Were Okay

**Hope you like because I have so many ideas for the sequel.! **

**Chapter 27**

**Selene POV.**

I spent the whole night on the roof of the east building trying to get Erik out of my head but I just couldn't. I loved the scrapbook he made me. I think I was going to keep it forever. And the picture frame was so cute I had to put it on my table even if it did remind me of him. Zoey was right in every picture we were so happy. I felt bad because Erik didn't do anything except for being my drama teacher. I walked into the closet and grabbed some white shorts a blue tank top and yellow lulu lemon sweater. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I sat in one of the bean bag chairs looking at the pictures of me and Erik. I knew this wouldn't help but I couldn't stop looking at them. Erik was just so darn cute. "Didn't really sleep at Lenobia's did you?" I looked up to see Stevie Rae. I shook my head. "So where did you go?"

"The roof of the East building. I couldn't really sleep." She nodded. "You should shower and go to class with Z I'll meet her in Drama."

"Are you okay?" I knew she was worried but I had to do something.

"No S Rae." My new nick name for her. "Please don't worry though."

"I will worry but only a little S." She smiled and hugged me. "Good luck looking for Erik." She said when we let go.

"I didn't say that." I was shocked that she knew I was going to his room.

"You didn't have to. Oh and later you can come to the movies with Dallas, Stark Z and me right?"

"Sure." I nodded and left the room. I walked very swiftly to the teachers dorm and ran up the stairs to the third floor. I could see his apartment door from the stairs so I just sat there and waited for something to happen. Nothing happened and I had already missed most of my first class if not all of it. As I got up Erik opened his door I quickly sat back down so he wouldn't see me. He was talking to himself but I didn't care I was happy just to see him.

"Erik you always screw things up and now you have to go and face her in drama class. Great." He said and quickly walked off to drama. My heart hurt when he said that because he didn't screw things up I did and I'm sorry he is my drama teacher. I got off of the steps ten minutes later and walked to drama class. I knew I was already late but it didn't really matter. I walked into drama. "Your late Selene."

"I know. I do know to read time you know." I was in a really bad mood but for some reason I felt like being mean to him.

"I didn't say that." He said.

"You didn't have to." I wondered if we were talking about me being late or what happened yesterday. Either way it didn't really matter anymore. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

"I will have to call Lenobia to tell her about your tardy." He said trying to act like my superior.

"Call her. You can tell my mom to all you have to do is pray." I yelled back at him.

"Do not yell at me young lady." He paused and saw the necklace I was wearing. Shit! I had forgotten I was still wearing it. Then he looked up at me and said "Take your seat." His tone completely changed. I was shocked. I went and sat by Zoey.

"Hey." She said. "Why are you just getting here now?"

"I went to do some stuff." I said.

"Like what?" I took a piece of paper and wrote to her where I had been. "I can't believe you did that." Erik came over to us.

"Is something the matter girls?" He asked only looking at me. What were we talking about? Us? Me being late? I didn't even know anymore. Zoey handed me the note. I took it. "What is this? A note should we read it to the class?"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea Professor Night." I said while ripping out a note Zoey and I had written on Friday.

"I'll be the judge of that. Give it here so I can share it with everyone." he said to me holding out his hand.

"Well if you insist but don't say I didn't tell you so." I handed him the old note and he started to read it out loud.

"S would you do Mr. Night? No way so not my type. He's mean, grumpy and can't take a joke. I hate him Z. He is like trying to ruin my life." He finished the note and looked a little hurt. "You think this is funny?" everyone in the class was laughing.

"Yes sir. I do but you can't say that I didn't warn you not to read it." I smiled at him. In front of the class he may not of looked hurt but when he looked at me I knew it really hurt him.

"Stay after class." He said to me and then walked away. He didn't look at me for the rest of the class. When he asked for a female volunteer I put my hand up because everyone said I should. He chose a girl named Becca Adams. Z told me how Becca liked Erik and Stark and that I shouldn't be surprised. They did the last scene in Romeo and Juliet. The one where she wakes up and Romeo is dead. Becca's acting was awful I didn't believe she was Juliet for a second. Then she went in for the Kiss with Erik. I saw her slip her tongue into his mouth and him kiss her back. I was jealous she was kissing him but I was more hurt ans upset that he was kissing her back. Even though we weren't like together and whatever was going to happen had stopped it was only yesterday it all happened. The wounds I have were still way to fresh for this. When I stopped talking inside my head and tuned back to the present they were still making out.

"S are you okay?" Zoey asked me.

"No." Was all I said and she came to my aid ready to help.

"I know its hard. Becca's a slut." Zoey said looking so serious. That was one of the reasons I loved her because she was always on my side.

"Its fine really. He is kissing her back so now I see the truth." I said while watching Erik make out with Becca in the middle of class.

"What truth?"

"He doesn't love me Z." I pointed at him. "Open you eyes and look. Don't you see what I see?"

"Yes I do but maybe he's hurting."

"Hurting my heart." Which was true because it did hurt.

"Okay wrong thing to say." She paused. "Sorry." I knew she was trying and it wasn't her fault so I had to smile at her.

"Its fine really." I started to put my books into my backpack.

"What are you doing?" Z asked me.

"Getting out of here." I said grabbing my stuff and heading for the door.

"Going somewhere?" I looked back to see Erik standing behind me since he was done swapping spit with Becca.

"Ya I am going to the doctor." I lied.

"Can I call Lenobia to make sure?"

"Sure."Uh-oh I was going to be in a little trouble.

"Okay hold on a second." He paused. I heard Lenobia pick up the phone. "Hello Lenobia is Selene going to a doctor appointment?" She answers him. "No eh." pause. "She's just being very disruptive." pause. "Okay she's right here." He handed me the phone.

"Selene?" Lenobia asked sounding very worried.

"Yes Lenobia." I answered.

"Why are you getting into trouble?" I knew I was disappointing her.

"Professor Night is just making me really upset." I told her.

"How mad?" She was concerned.

"Very." I said one word.

"Okay tell him its not a good idea to make you angry."

"Okay."

"Now stay out of trouble. Love you S." She said in her earth mom voice.

"Okay Lenobia. Love you too." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Erik.

"I am sorry I had to do that. I hope you learned from this." He said all smug.

"Me? Learned from this?" I stuttered. "She said to tell you not to make me mad or it could turn out very bad."

"Are you threatening me?" he was so dumb.

"No. Just call Lenobia I'm getting to mad right now." He called her back and I walked back to my seat.

"What happens when you get mad?" Z asked me and I didn't want to lie so I told her the truth.

"I flip out. Things shake, wash away, people die and more. Its all just chaos." I said. I knew it was never good to get mad because I had seen people die because I got mad.

"Oh." Was all she said. It was all anyone said after I told them.

"Oh." I heard Erik say this time. I guess Lenobia had told him. He went on with the lesson as if nothing had happened. He ignored me and I was fine with that. When the bell for lunch rang I knew I had to stay and talk about everything that just happened.

"S I'll save you a seat." Z said. I nodded and she waved a goodbye. I stayed in my seat and Erik stayed in his. After ten minutes of sitting in silence I broke it.

"Can we get this over with?" I asked him.

"Okay. What do you want to discuss first?" He asked looking up from his desk to look at me.

"Your the teacher you should know." I said very smugly to him.

"Why were you late?" Couldn't answer that one.

"You would love to know wouldn't you?" I paused. "To bad."

"Okay. Why were you leaving my classroom?" another question I didn't want to tell him my answer to.

"I had a headache." Was all I said. Which was partly true.

"Well then." He waited. I looked away but I could feel his gaze on me.

"Is that it?" I was tired of playing a game I didn't want to or know how to play.

"No." I was shocked. What else could there be to talk about.

"What else is there?"

"Us." Was all he said but it hurt.

"There is a you and there's a me but there is no us." I said it very coldly.

"Your lying. Your wearing the necklace. I saw you." He said. When did he see me? This wasn't going to end well.

"When did you see me?"

"Last night or whatever. On the roof. I heard your little pep talk" I had forgotten about that.

"So what?" I was playing it dumb.

"What do you mean. I watched you cry for hours. Then I heard you convincing yourself stuff."

"What stuff?" I asked. I wondered how much her heard.

"You said we wouldn't work because I was your teacher." He said it so dull like it didn't matter.

"Exactly. So there is nothing to talk about." I tried to walk past him to leave but he wouldn't let me. I tried again and still nothing.

"Move!" I yelled at him.

"No." He said not even sounding hurt or a bit mad but I was mad though so I started to punch him. It didn't look like it hurt but it felt good to hit him. I was about to hit him again when he grabbed my fists. He looked me in the eyes then pulled me up so I could meet his lips. The kiss was warm and soft. He wrapped his arms around me waist. It was a good kiss but I pushed him away breaking the kiss.

"Stop stay there." I said holding out my hand and moving back. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? I love you S." Liar I hate liars.

"Or do you mean Becca?"

"Becca. No way she has liked me since forever but I don't feel that way about her."

"That's why you kissed her back?" I asked him.

"I did it because I was mad at you." I sighed.

"So every time your mad at me your going to do this?"

"No" Was all he said before I cut him off.

"Its fine save it." I started to walk away.

"No." I looked back. "What does this all mean Selene?"

"I don't know okay? I just don't know." I started to cry. Erik came and sat on the stool I was standing beside.

"Come here." He pulled me over to him and lifted me up so that I was sitting on him. I cried onto his shoulder and Erik was saying things like "everything is going to be fine" or "I'm here for you." When I stopped crying and rested my head on Erik's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Erik asked me while rubbing my hair.

"No."

"Whats wrong." he asked me. He was really worried.

"Your still my teacher." He laughed a little then looked at me in the eyes.

"I can always quite."

"No you won't."

"We can sneak around." He smiled at the idea of us sneaking around. I laughed.

"No."

"Then what?"

"We can can be together and let no one stop us." I said smiling up at him.

"I like that." He kissed my forehead.

"So are we okay?" I asked still not knowing.

"We are perfect and stronger." He said into my hair because his head was resting on top of mine.

"Good." I pulled back so I could see his entire face. "Erik."

"Yeah?" He looked a little worried.

"I love you." I smiled at him. He looked so happy. It looked like he had just won the lottery but better.

"I love you-" I cut him off with a series of little kisses but each one was magical and better than the last.

"Do you have a class?" I asked him between the kisses.

"No I don't." He answered me then he gave me a nice long kissed filled with everything that had happened. When we stopped I smiled up at him and he was smiling down at me.

"Lets go." I got off of him. He got up and took my hand. He didn't ask where we were going he just took my hand and we left.

**Aw! To cute.**

**Did you like it?**

**Please R&R**

**Love,**

** Latisha**


	28. Unconscious

**Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 28**

**Selene POV.**

Erik and I left the class and were walking hand in hand. I didn't know where we were but I didn't care. We were in front of my dorm building. "Wanna come in?" I asked him.

"Yeah." I pulled him into the building. The common room was empty because school was still in session. So I dragged Erik up the stairs and into my room. I opened the door and walked in but before he could follow me I locked him out. I heard a knock at the door so I went to answer it. I wonder who that could be. "Can I come in?" He said looking sad.

"I guess." He walked into my room. I laid on my bed while he sat on the bean bag chair. "So?" I asked him.

"So what?" He said. Were had been sitting and just looking at each other but it wasn't awkward it was perfect.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"Oh am I not suppose to sit here?" he asked me looking shocked. I could really tell he was an actor.

"No." I smiled.

"Where should I sit then?" he said bowing to me.

"Right here." I said hitting my bed.

"If you insist." He came running over to my bed and was lying down with me now. He was lying on his back. He fake yawned and put his arm around me. I had to laugh. "What? You don't like my moves?"

"Normally I would hate this but for you its very laughable." He looked at me with a sad face again.

"Really?" He sounded so disappointed.

"Yeah." I laughed at him being sad.

"Just get over here." He pulled me closer to him. So my head was leaning on his chest and my arms were wrapped around me. He wrapped his arms around me to. I yawned how embarrassing. "Your tired." It wasn't really a question but I answered it anyway.

"I didn't sleep at all last night."

"So sleep now." He was so understanding.

"Will you be here when I get up?" He nodded. "Will you sleep to?" Another nod. "Can I stay lying down like this?" He smiled at me.

"Of course. I know how badly you want me so how could I say no." He laughed. I hit him. "Ow S." He held his arm as if to say that my little punch really hurt him. "Now go to sleep don't worry I will still be here. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my head. "Night."

"Nighty night, Night." I laughed at my own joke. I tilted my head on to his so I could kiss him. When he broke the kiss first and gave me a look that said bed. I sighed but fell asleep.

**Erik POV.**

Selene fell asleep so fast. She looked so happy and peaceful. I looked around the room. Lenobia had spoiled her. There were so many thing in this room. I looked over to the table beside Selene's bed. On it was the picture and frame I gave to her. My favourite picture. Even though she didn't want to see me yesterday she put our picture on her side table. I smiled and kissed her on her head. It was as if she could feel it because she started to smile too. I pulled her closer and thanked Nyx for bringing her into my life and promised I would look out for her. Then holding Selene tight in my arms I fell asleep with a big grin on my face.

**Zoey POV.**

Selene had disappeared all afternoon. When I went to the theater she wasn't there and neither was Erik. Where could she have gone? I was so worried. I felt arms wrap around me and I knew it was Stark because he sent me a mind message as we liked to call it._ "Hey my Lady." _

"_Hello warrior." _I said to him. We stood like that having a conversation on the inside instead of the out.

"_Where's S?" _Shoot! I couldn't hide anything.

"_Um...do you want the honest answer?" _I asked him. Hoping the answer would be a no instead of the yes that I knew it would be.

"_Yes." _

"_She skipped first period to sit outside Erik's room so she could feel his presence. Then she came late into drama and got into trouble so she had to stay after again. Then she wasn't in any other class after that."_ I sighed. _"Do you think she's okay?"_

"_Yeah she can't be to far now."_ He paused to think. _"We should go and see if she's still alive."_

"_Don't joke about that."_ I said because my worrying nerves were shot.

"_Sorry. Lets go. Where should we check first?"_

"_Our room." _Stark and I headed to my room to see if Selene was there. It took us five minutes to get there. Like normal everyone was looking at us when we walked inside. We ignored it and ran up the stairs to my room. When I opened the door and rushed in with Stark at my back. I stopped because Selene was sleeping in her bed. She was safe and was apparently talking to Erik again. When Stark saw he was about to flip out. "What are you two doing." He yelled. Selene jumped up so fast. Then Erik got up slowly. When he saw Stark he jumped so high.

"We were sleeping." Selene said in a like duh voice.

"He's going to be sleeping for a really long time." Stark pulled out his bow and arrow and was aiming at Erik's heart.

"NO!" Selene yelled at her brother. I had never seen them fight like this. She was standing in front of Erik. It wasn't actually standing it was an if anyone moves I'll strike pose with a little mix of no one's getting to Erik.

"S move." Stark said still holding his bow and arrow up.

"Star no." Selene's eyes had turned back.

"Stark no put the arrow away. Its not good to make her mad." He sighed but put it down. Selene's eyes were still black. "S calm down." I was a little scared of what was happening because she killed, destroyed and and brought many bad things to her challengers if she was mad enough.

"La calma di selene giù per favore." Stark was speaking in Italian to her because when they were talking they sometimes spoke in Italian. He said. "Selene please calm down."

"Who are you?" Selene couldn't tell Stark from the enemy because she was glowing with a dark light that spoke of death. She had changed from the nice sweet girl into a warrior.

"Suo me Completamente suo fratello. il membro? " he said "Its me you brother. Member?"

"Stark?" her eyes were starting to turn brown again.

"sì" "yes"A tear feel from Selene's eye.

"I am sorry. You tried to hurt him." She was looking from Stark to Erik.

"I know. I just get overly worried about you. Sorry." Stark said to his twin.

"I forgive you if you forgive me Star." She smiled at him.

"Always." He looked at Erik. "Sorry. I just love my sister so much."

"Its fine really. I love her a lot to." Erik said to Stark then smiled at Selene.

"I can tell. You better look after her." Stark held out his hand. Erik took it and the did the Vamp. Shake which meant they were friends and were not suppose to fight.

"Always." Erik replied.

"Ya.!" Selene cheered and I had to do it to it was such a good moment. No one would be fighting and the only problem now was Kalona but we would handle him in a week or so like Selene had said. I saw Selene holding her head with her hands. She was wobbling. Erik ran over to her side and steadied her.

"Selene? Are you okay?" Stark and I were right there with him. "Selene this isn't funny. Answer me please." Erik was pleading with her. She was in and out of it right now. I was so scared for her.

"I'll see you when I wake up." She smiled at Erik the she fell right into his arms. He picked her up and lied her down on the bed.

"Z can you call Lenobia please?" I nodded "Stark can you get a hot towel." Stark nodded too.

**Erik POV. **

Selene was unconscious and I didn't know when she would wake up. I brushed the hair away from her face. "Hey! Come back to me okay." I said to her. "I'm really worried you know." I took her hand and held it up. I kissed it and held onto it so tightly.

"Here." Stark handed me the towel. I put it across her forehead. "Look." Stark said to me. I didn't know what he was talking about. "Your giving her goosebumps." I laughed. "Even unconscious she can feel you close to her."

"Thanks." I held her hand tighter. I was afraid that if I let go she would disappear forever.

"Lenobia's on her way." Zoey said. As soon as she was done there was a knock on the door so Zoey answered it. Lenobia came running in to where Selene now laid.

"Selene!" She yelled. She checked her pulse, listened to her breathing and kissed her on the forehead. "She is alive." Okay. That was good. "She will return." Another good thing. "But it might take days, months or years for her to regain consciousness." That was good she would come back to me some time even if I would have to wait. And I would do that for her. Lenobia looked at me holding Selene's hand. "Erik what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I called him. Selene asked for him before she passed out." Stark said before I could answer.

"Okay. Why are you holding her hand?" I couldn't answer this on either.

"There really close like best friends." Zoey said this time. Lenobia didn't look like she bought it for a minute.

"Are you sure you two are not dating." She asked me.

"We are." I said just telling her the truth.

"Okay, then I am glad you are here for her." She said to me.

"Me to." Me to. I said again to myself.

**Dah Duh Da.! What will happen. Have to wait till tomorrow to find out.!**

**Did you like it? Was it filled with drama or what. Should Selene wake up?**

**Love always,**

** Lat.! :)(L)**


	29. Wake Up

**This idea so isn't mine so I give the credit to Selene Daughter of Nyx.**

**Chapter 29**

**Selene's POV.**

I passed out. I could sense Erik was near my body. I could still feel everything I just couldn't move or speak because my soul was taken out of my body. I knew where I was so I walked up the stairs that were in front of me. I entered the building without being told I could come in because this was my mothers kingdom in the other world. I was not afraid because many times she had called on me to make sure I do certain things or check on me. I was now standing in the living room waiting for my mom to appear. "Hello my daughter." I heard my mom say from behind me.

"Hello mom." She came up and hugged me. "What is it now that I must do?" I asked her because every time I was here I had to do something to stop the end of the world.

"Do you remember Kalona. The one who feel from the kingdom?" She asked me.

"Of course. You sent me to earth after him." Which was true. She had asked me to leave the kingdom to go and look for Kalona.

"Exactly. I know you know that he is back."

"Of course I do."

"Can you feel him getting more and more powerful?"

"Yes." I paused to look up at my mother. We looked so much a like. "What is it I must do?"

"You must stay with the chosen fledgling Zoey Redbird. Make sure you protect them and stop Kalona." It felt like a mission out of a Charles's angels movie.

"Okay. Is that all that must be done?" I asked her. I knew it wasn't though.

"Not quite yet. You are connected to all of my Vampire and Fledgling's I have marked so you have every gift I have given them." Which was true I could access the five elements, never miss my mark and whatever else was out there. That's why I could never get mad or loose control. "Have you been practicing?"

"No." I said. I knew I should practice but it was just to dangerous to the people around me.

"You need to start practicing because you and Zoey will need to return to Venice to stop Kalona." She said looking very serious. "You must help Zoey and her friends. Teach them how to use the elements to there advantage."

"I will do as you wish." I said. I was my moms little warrior goddess daughter and she loved me more than anything. I was the most powerful person walking earth right now. Kalona was never a match for me that's why I was chosen to go after him. It is my mission.

"I will give Zoey a new gift. The gift of speed. It will come in handy because you two are going to be running a lot in the near future. Help her with that one as well." I nodded.

"Where is Erebus?" I asked because he was every where my mom went.

"I am here Selene." He came walking through the doors. I ran up and hugged him. He was the dad in my life other than Kalona. But I had to shut Kalona out because I knew he had turned evil. "Where have you been?"

"Earth." I say it so simply. "But I must return. I have a new mission and an old one."

"Kalona still?" I nodded. "You truly are a moon goddess but at the same time a warrior of the night." He said to me. I smiled because he always called me his little warrior daughter. "How have you been though?" I saw my mom move to his side.

"Good. I have a boyfriend well kind of." I said blushing a little.

"What's his name?" My mom asks me.

"Erik Night." I smile just thinking that he's going to be there when I wake up.

"Ah! Yes Erik. He is a boy with the gift drama." My mom nods in approval. "Do not let him get in the way of you mission." She said. I nodded. Nothing would get in the way of this mission.

"I should go." I said.

"Do you have to? I mean you just got here and we so rarely get to see you now." Erebus was saying to me. I knew that I didn't send my spirit here to visit because there was no reason to. If my mom wanted me she pulled my soul up to her.

"Yes." I say looking at the man I call dad. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She said looking as if into my soul.

"Can I have my warrior and goddess tattoos back please." I asked her because since I had to fallow Kalona to Earth she had put them safely away so no one would know I was the moon goddess at first or the night warrior. It gave me the advantage of looking like a normal vampire even though I was a powerful vampire.

"Of course. It would be best if you had them so Kalona could recognize you." She comes over to me and touches my heart. "You are my daughter the moon goddess and a warrior of night. I am so proud of you Selene. I will always be with you in your heart. I will watch over you like normal." She kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. "Good bye. I love you." She said. Then Erebus came over to give me a kiss on my forehead and hug too.

"Good bye. I love you."

"Good buy. I love you both." I said waving. I walked out the doors and into the light that would take me back to my body, to my new family, Erik and my marks that show who I am and that puthe the fear into anyone who looked at me.

**Zoey POV.**

It was lunch time. I had gone to all my morning classes because Lenobia thought it would be best if we all went on with our lives like normal. Stark was sitting beside me at our usual table. I saw Erik walking into the dinning hall. Stark waved him over. "Hey." Stark and I said.

"Hey." Erik was out of breath.

"Where were you?" I asked because as soon as drama class was over he ran out of the room.

"I checking to see if she had woken up yet." He had so much hope that Selene was going to wake up soon. I wish I could be that hopeful but she was so still and hardly took a breath.

"Did she?" Stark asked. I could tell he was hopeful with a side of doubt. The two of them were going through so much pain. They would talk to her and say there sorry that they couldn't protect her or wish she would just wake up already. I wish she would wake up to. There's no one to talk, have fun with or a good girl night with. I hardly saw Stevie Rae now because she was so wrapped up with Dallas. I knew she was upset to and wanted to be with him right now.

"No she's still the same if not worse. Her heart beat is irregular and now she takes one breath every ten minutes." Erik ran his hand through his hair.

"Every ten minutes!" I was shocked earlier it was every five but now it was ten. I felt a sharp pain when I hear the bell ring. Something wasn't right. "Do you have to teach?" I asked Erik hoping it would be a no.

"Nope. Why?" Good because something didn't feel right.

"Are you going to go stay with her?"

"Yeah. I always do when I don't have to teach a class." He smiled a little. It was the first time he had smiled since Selene had fallen three days ago. Time was starting to fly by.

"Good I think that she might need you. Stark and I will come by after next period since Lenobia told me I could skip last period to go and see her." I said.

"Please don't call Selene a her,she because she isn't gone yet. She's still there." Erik said looking a little bit hurt.

"How do you know she's still there? I mean her body is here but her soul could be gone." I said. I didn't know what I was saying but my head was so messed up. All I could do was worry is she ever going to wake up again.

"He knows Z." Stark said looking at me now.

"How?" I said still a little doubtful.

"When he holds her hand or when we talk to her or even kiss her on the forehead Selene smiles." He smiled remembering a time he had seen it happen. I saw it to because he was opening his mind to show me the memory of when Selene had first fallen and Erik held her hand and kissed her fore head. I saw her blush and smile at him. Any doubt I had of her not returning was all gone. She was still there and we just needed to be with her now.

"Your right S is still here. I'm sorry I was doubtful." I said to both Erik and Stark.

"I should go." He got up and was walking away when I yelled.

"We'll be there soon and don't leave her side for any reason." This feeling had gotten worse.

"Never." Then Erik left the dinning hall.

"Do you think she's coming back to us?" I asked Stark when Erik had left.

"I have to. She's my sister and I wouldn't want her to die or get stuck where ever she is." Stark said. He was so sad.

"I feel the same." I kissed him gently. "Let's hurry and go to the last class were going to today." We left and went to Vamp Soc.

**Erik POV.**

I walked into Zoey, Stevie Rae and Selene's room. I used the key Zoey had given me because I was here so often now. I walked over to the bed where my sleeping beauty laid. If a kiss could awaken her I would give her millions of them, but life isn't a fairy tale its reality. All I could do was hope and pray to Nyx that Selene would come back to me. I would wait for however long it takes for her to come back even if I had to wait my whole life. I just wanted to see her smile again. Sometime she smiles when I talk with her or hold her but it is a smile that is not her own. It is a life less smile. I wish I could hear her laugh. She had the best laugh I have ever or will ever hear it was like music. I started to talk to her. "Hey I'm back. You must be sick of me by now but even if you are I'm still not going anywhere. No matter what." I took her hand and held. I brushed a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face. "I miss you. A lot. There is no one clever enough to challenge me the way you normally do S." I really missed our little challenges and disses. They weren't mean but they were something only we knew what they really meant and they were so much fun. "Want to know what keeps playing in my mind?" I paused even though I knew she wasn't going to answer me. "When we jumped off of the roof of the East building and had our first real kiss. It was magical and when I told you I liked it I really meant it. Every time we kiss it feels so different but they are a equally special kisses to me. Wanna know what else is on my mind?" I paused again for no reason. " Every time I'm happy it just gets taken away from me. First Z and now you. You know what else? I feel in love with you the very first day I saw you. I said Erik you need to be with that girl. Well it came partly true. I was with you but it was cut short." I looked at her very still body and saw how weak, pale and small she looked. I wanted to cry and beg her to wake up. I stopped talking for a while and watched her breathing it had been half an hour since her last breath and her heart was beating fester than ever. "Selene!" I called when I felt her heart stop. She had stopped breathing to. "Wake up!" Tears were falling out of my eyes but I kept yelling at her to wake up. "Please Selene breath." I was on my knees by her bedside clutching her hand. Zoey and Stark came into the room about a minute later.

"Hi-oh my goddess." Stark said dropping to his knees by her side. I looked over and Zoey was curled up in a corner crying.

"WAKE UP! S THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled at her through my tears. I finally realized her hand was as cold as ice.

"Erik it'll be okay." Zoey laid her hand on my shoulder while Stark looked at his sister with shock that she had just passed on. I felt for him because we all felt the same way right now. "Oh goddess! I had forgotten about Lenobia." Someone was at the door. Zoey stayed talking to the person for a little while then the person who I soon realized was Lenobia burst into the room was by Selene's side crying.

"Mene! Mene! Selene! Luna! Moon!" She called all of Selene's names. "I'm sorry. Nyx please help her she is your own child." Lenobia went on like that for a really long time begging Nyx to save her daughter. I stayed silent because there was nothing left for me to say that would change this.

**Zoey POV.**

I walked into my room Erik was crying. Then I saw Selene she was so pale. I could only have guessed that she was dead. I fell so fast and Stark went to sit by her side. Lenobia came and was now crying by Selene too. I couldn't bring myself to go and sit near her because I couldn't believe that Selene the outrageous, funny, beautiful, tough, moon goddess and great daughter of Nyx was dead it just didn't feel right to me. I cried for my lost best friend and sister.

**Stark POV.**

My twin sister was dead. I knew that it might happen but I didn't think it would happen this soon. It felt like something was missing from my life and heart. Selene held the half of my heart that Zoey didn't own because she was the sister I never had and she was the only family other than Zoey I could count on. Now it was just me and Z no Selene. She would never call me Star again. She would never come back but I prayed to Nyx she would return to us.

**Lenobia POV.**

My fledgling, best friend and daughter. She would always be the child of Nyx but on Earth she was like my own and a mother never wants to loose her own. My heart ached. I had just gotten her back and now I would never see or hear from her again. She would only be a memory that would eventually fade. Nyx please I prayed.

**Selene POV. **

I felt my spirit leave my body to go and get the marks that were kept safe for it. I felt the burning sensation of my goddess marks coming back to me with the marks my mom had given me and my night warrior marks coming back too. I felt my strength and power become one. I was now Selene the moon goddess, a Night warrior and the great daughter of Nyx. I was the most feared and worshiped goddess out there other than my mom of course. I was the Night warrior. Everyone who saw me feared me. I could kill without even moving from my spot. I was the only one to ever earn the title of Night warrior. I had my mom's love, grace, power and strength. With these things I could take on the whole world and win. The burning sensation went away and I felt my spirit go back into my body.

**Erik POV.**

I looked up at Selene and noticed she had tattoos all over her body that were not there before. They were all different colors some were even black and white. They looked perfect on her because they fit her just right. "Guys look." I called to everyone. The three of them came rushing over and gasped.

"Her" Zoey said.

"Marks" Stark finished for Zoey. "There colorful." He was smiling.

"They are her marks. As you can see every part of her is covered in a tattoo. The black and white ones represent her being the Night warrior. And all those colorful ones are her gifts. She has every gift Nyx has ever or will ever gift to someone and more since she is the moon goddess. That is how she knows so much about everyone's details even there most deepest ones. " Lenobia explained.

"So she knows everything about every vampire?" Stark asked.

"Yes and human. She is connected to all of us." Lenobia responded. I looked at Selene. Her eyes popped open so fast.

**Hope you like it. Sorry its really long and not good.**

**What should happen next?**

**Love always,**

** Latisha**

**Ps. I will update tomorrow. Love all of my reviewers**.


	30. Training

**Hope you like it.!**

**Chapter 30 **

**Selene's POV. **

I felt my eye fly open. Z, Stark, Lenobia and Erik were all looking at me as if they were watching the walking dead. I could only see them a little bit because my vision was very blurry. I was getting use to having all of my warrior scenes back. "Selene!" They all yelled. They were about to hug me when I put my hands up.

"Don't touch me yet." I warned them. I got up very slowly and felt my was to the window. I opened it and saw a blur of a tree. I thought about the leaves falling off the tree and the it happened all the leaves fell off. I knew I had all of my gifts back now. I was ready to face Kalona. Next I felt my way to the bathroom and saw I was glowing with fire. I told it to depart. "Now you can all come and hug me." They all ran up to me one by one. First it was Lenobia.

"You worried me. Never do that again. I prayed you would come back and you have. My prayers to Nyx were answered." She gave me one last squeeze. " I must of but I will see you tomorrow." I nodded a good bye and Lenobia left. Next up was my bro Stark.

"S holy shit don't you dare scare me like that again." Then he pulled me into one of the tightest hugs I had received in a long time. "Your marks are stunning."

"Thanks." He stepped back so Zoey could hug me now. "Hey Z." I said.

"Hey." She hugged me. "If you ever give me a heart attack like that again I will kill you and follow you to the other world just to kill you again." I laughed. "Erik's been here forever and I can tell he is anxious to talk to you." She whispered into my ear. Then she walked back to where Stark was standing.

"Come here." I opened my arms for Erik to come and give me a big bear hug but he didn't he just stood there looking at me. It felt like he was looking right through me. I let my arms drop after a minute. He kept his eyes on me. It looked as if he thought I was going to disappear if he blinked. I grabbed my phone. "Here take a picture Erik. Then maybe you can drool over it at home." I tossed him my phone. He caught it and took a picture. When he was done he still just stood there looking at me. I walked towards him and eventually I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. Our for heads were touching and our bodies were pressed together. He finally put his arms around me and smiled. "Don't ever do that to me again." I said he laughed.

"But then how will I know you still want me?" He asked.

"I guess you won't know." I said smiling at him. "Remember your the one who missed me. I heard you talking to me."

"You missed me to. I was talking to you because I felt sorry for you." He was so bad at lying to me.

"Liar." I said.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." He looked at me in the eyes. It felt as if he was looking into my soul. He smiled. "See you so want me. Didn't you just see the way you melted when I looked into your eyes." He laughed and I could feel his hot breath in my face. "Just say you want me S." He said in a sexy voice.

"No." I said just as sexy as he had.

"Then I'm going to have to kiss you until you give and tell me you still want me." He started to kiss me. We kissed for what seem to last forever. It was so mice and gentle. Then I heard someone clear there throat. I pulled away from Erik.

"Fine I want you." He smiled with the victory he got. Then I turned on my heels to look in the direction I had heard the sound come from. It came from Stark. I laughed. "Everyone please sit." I said and they sat down. "There is a greater mission ahead of us. Zoey, Stark we will train before we head to Venice to find Kalona. The rest of the gang will train with us to."

"Where going to fight Kalona?" Zoey had a bit of a quiver in her voice.

"Yes." I pause to think. "I was not gone my mom pulled my soul to her to speak with me."

"How?" Erik asked.

"I am her daughter she can get a hold of me anyway she needs to." Then I explained every last detail of what had happened in my moms kingdom. "So I am the one and only Night warrior. I heard Lenobia tell you some about but I thought I might clarify it for you." I took a deep sharp breath. I smelt everything that was in the air. My senses were fully awaken now. "We must not waste anytime. We need to start training now." I looked at there faecal expressions. "Stark and Zoey you two will train with me the most. Since I see us defeating Kalona." I stopped talking so they could say something.

"I am coming with you too." Erik said breaking the silence.

"I won't be able to protect you if you get hurt." I said looking deeply into his eyes.

"I go where you go." He was so determined.

"Fine." I give up because I really want him to come. I didn't tell them I knew Kalona my whole life because it would make them very mad. I did however tell them I was chosen to come to Earth and stop him. "Stark, Zoey I will meet you outside the field house in ten minutes. Go and get the archery equipment for us." They nod and leave the room. I look at Erik. Even though I say he can come with us to Venice something else is wrong. It just get that feeling. I walk over and sit beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lay me head onto his shoulder and drapes an arm around me.

"Just tell me." I say giving him the pouting face.

"Your different." He say. It angers me.

"Different how?"

"You are more powerful than I am. And so warrior like." He paused to think. "Its just you are acting different now since you have all the powerful markings" This hurts. I thought Erik might be happy to see my cool marks because they were such a big part of who I was. I shrug out of his grasp and go to sit on Zoey's bed.

"I'm still me Erik. I'm still the girl who jumps off buildings for fun. Who jumped off of one with you. I am still that girl in the pictures. I am still Selene and no matter what I will always be Selene with or with out all my gifts, senses, or marks. I will even be me without you." I said the last bit so harshly. I jumped off of Zoey's bed.

"S!." Erik begged me. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek then I walked out the door to where we would be practicing. Stark and Zoey were standing completely still when I came up to them.

"Please don't treat me any different." They nodded so I continued on. "Stark go sit over there" I pointed at the bench. "Okay Z call all of the elements and I will to." I called fire, earth,water,air and spirit. They came rushing to me and I saw Zoey had called them to. "Okay. Now we need fire to burn. Watch and then you try it okay?"

"Okay." She said. I knew she was nervous but it would all be okay in the end.

"Fire burn that board." I pointed my finger at the board. The fire gulped it up in on flame. Then Zoey tried it and it went perfectly. "Good. Water cleanse the fire." It did as I said. Zoey did perfect yet again. We went through all the elements and everything went very smoothly. "Good now it is time to try the new gift my mom has given you. It is speed." I paused. "You must not think just feel. You are the speed. Be the speed." I left where I was standing and magically appeared by Stark who jumped when he saw me now standing beside him. "Your turn." Zoey tried it and she was a natural. "That is all we need to practice."

"Thank you. I feel so in control." She said gleefully.

"Your welcome it was part of my mission. Now are you ready Star?" I asked looking my twin in the eyes. He had no fear of being able to hit his mark. He only feared of hitting someone.

"Yeah. I was re-born to do this." He jumped off the table and Zoey took his seat. We both grabbed our bows and arrows. "Are we aiming for the board?" He asks me because I have not given him any instructions.

"Sure." I say plainly. I see Stark's arrow land in the center of the target. Not bad. I let mine go and it to makes its way perfectly to the center. "Now think about the target and look somewhere else." he take a deep breath. Then he turns to face a big maple tree. He lets his arrow fly and I see it appear in the middle of the target. "Good. Now it is my turn." I turn to face Zoey and draw my bow back.

"No!" I hear Stark yell from behind me. "You might hit her." He is so worried so I let the arrow fly. Zoey is still so calm looking. The arrow move towards here then disappears and finds its way sticking out of the target.

"You should trust me more." I say to Stark. He just nods in shame because he thought I was going to hit Zoey with the arrow. "That's all for now. We should all rest because we will practice for hours tomorrow. You two may leave." They nodded and walked hand in hand off of the field. I grabbed my bow and arrow again and I called fire to me. "Fire light the arrow." And fire does as I say. The arrow is flaming but I can't feel the heat. I focus on a target in my mind and let the flaming arrow go. It hits its mark that I chose on the target and a roaring flame starts. It is perfect I call water to put out the fire. I thank fire and water and tell them to depart. I grab another arrow. I am about to let it go when arms fly around me. I am startled and ready to attack. "Let me go." I say to the person.

"S calm down its just me." I cock my head back and see its Erik. I let out a deep breath. "You left saying you would be you without me in your life and I bugged me." He nestled his head into my neck. "Do you forgive me?" I said.

"I wasn't mad at you." I pause because I was never mad. "I just felt hurt Erik." I pull out of his grasp. "This is who I was before you and this is who I will be after you. I know you don't like that but its the truth." I look at all my marks covering my body. "These marks they are extremely important to me and if you can't respect that then you aren't important to me." I said not quite meeting his eyes.

"I can accept and respect it. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I can I have a hug now?" I walk over to him and his long but strong arms wrap me in a nest like embrace. He smells like Erik. A little bit of love, sugar, and some really nice fragrance on. "Wanna come for a walk? I think you've trained enough for one day."

"I want to but my mission is to train and defeat Kalona." I pause because a light bulb goes off inside my head. "Why don't I teach you how to shot now so tomorrow you can train with us and then we can go for a walk."

"Okay. So how do I shot?" He was so clueless.

"Okay grab a bow and arrow." He did as I said. "Bow on you back." He did it. "But the arrow right though that little whole. Okay now you posture. First have your shoulders square and elbow out." He looked very awkward. "Let me help you." I stand behind him and we release the arrow as a team and it hit the center.

"Were a good team." Erik give me a high five.

"Let's go for that walk now." I said grabbing his hand and we walk around campus not picking a certain spot in particular to stop.

**Zoey POV.**

I was so tired after the training session. I felt so drained. Stark had gone to his room and I went into mine. I lay my head on the pillow I was sleeping. I was dreaming of Stark when I see that tall winged immortal now standing beside be. Kalona was in my dream again.

**Hope you like it. I am having a little trouble but I will make it past it. Please read, review and leave any ideas you might want me to add.**

**Love Always,**

** Lat.!**


	31. Becca

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 31**

**Zoey POV.**

My dream of Stark had disappeared and I was now standing in this pit of darkness with Kalona. He hadn't been in my dreams for a really long time. I was mad because now that everything is going great he wanted to pop up and ruin my life. "What are you doing here?" I spit the words out of my mouth.

"A-ya you do not want to see me?" He asked me.

"Of course I don't want to see you."

"Why not?" He said sounding as if I had hurt him.

"First you killed Heath, you enter my dreams without being invited, you lie to me and your pure evil" I yelled at him.

"I did not mean to kill your consort and I only enter your dreams because I want to be near you." He walked towards me but stopped mid stride. "I lie to protect you and I can choose good if only you would chose me."

"Your still lying to me." I said.

"What am I lying about A-ya?"

"Everything. You meant to kill Heath because he heard you talking to Neferet. Who by the way is dead." I said smiling because he was taken aback by that fact. He did not know she was dead. "You are pure evil and will never chose good no matter what or who helps you. You don't enter my dreams to be close to me you do so you can manipulate me." I was so sure of everything I said to him.

"Everything I do A-ya I do it for you." He said. He was such a good actor. If I was not smart I would have really believed him.

"You are one sick immortal being. Everything you do is for you and nobody else." I said in such a harsh and angry voice. "You never deserved to sit at the side of Nyx because you are not worthy of her. She is pure and true but your just evil and sick. No one will ever love you. She will never love you and I will never love you." When I said this I felt it was right. It felt right in my heart and in my soul.

"A-ya how can you say this when you were the maiden made to love me?"

"I can say this because I live in the 21st century. I may have been A-ya in a past life but today I am Zoey Redbird."

"Apart of you is still A-ya." He said. Was he not listening to me.

"Yes that is true but the part of that is Zoey is stronger than the A-ya part." I said to him. "Now leave my dream."

"No." He said stepping towards me. I had to think then it hit me. Speed Nyx just gave me the gift of speed. I ran like Selene had taught me to. I ran until there was distance between me and Kalona. "A-ya come to me." He said to me.

"Never." I pulled myself with the willpower I had out of the dream. I needed to find Selene because we had to destroy Kalona soon. I walked down the stairs and everyone was standing up watching something. I focused my eyes and saw Selene in the middle of all this drama.

**Selene POV.**

Erik and I had finished our walk around campus. I was glad he had talked me into it because there were so many things on campus I had forgotten about. Erik wanted to walk me to my room. I of course let him. When we entered the building I heard my stomach growl. "You hungry?" Erik asked me. I thought I was the only one who had heard it growl.

"Yeah." I smiled up at him.

"Well lets go out and eat." He said.

"No its fine I can grab something out of the kitchen." He nodded. We walked into the girls dorm kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a salad with some brown pop because it was my favourite.

"You and Z are so much alike" Erik said sitting at the counter on a stool. I walked over and joined him.

"Oh because we both love brown pop?" He nodded. "Its an essential food group you know." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I think you two are the only ones who think that." He was smiling like it was the funniest conversation we had.

"You want anything to eat?" I asked him because he was staring at my salad.

"Yeah but I can go grab it." He walked to the fridge and grabbed himself a salad with a water bottle. He came back and sat across the counter from me.

"This is so good." I said. I was eating a caesar salad and drinking my brown pop.

"Yeah it is." Erik said looking at me. I smiled and felt myself blush again.

"I know I just love salad." I said.

"I wasn't talking about the salad you know." He said smiling at me.

"I know." Someone walked by me and hit my brown pop and salad over. It all fell on me. "Ah!" I stood up and I was wet with pop and salad dressing all over me. "Shit!" I swore because this was a new outfit. I looked over to see who had done it. I saw Becca Adam's smiling with her little uncool group.

"S are you okay." Erik got up and walked to my side.

"I'm fine. She just did this." I said motioning at my disgusting looking mess of clothes.

"Hey Selene nice outfit." Becca yelled over to me. "The salad pop perfume so not working out for you. You might want to shower I can smell you from here." Her little friends laughed. "Daughter of Nyx my ass you can't even keep your food on the table." She just crossed a whole new line.

"I can keep my food on the table you moron. You just knocked it on me." I said with such force to her.

"Who are you calling a moron you Nyx's daughter fake. I bet your not even the real Selene." She said coming closer to me.

"Becca back off." Erik said from beside me.

"Why is your little slut mistress going to cry because of me." She said in such an unattractive voice.

"I'm not his mistress." I said. I can't believe she called me his mistress.

"She's my girlfriend." Erik added. He looked down and smiled at me. We were a team he was right but I didn't know I was his girlfriend.

"It okay Erik you don't have to make her feel like you care for her when you really want me." She said winking at Erik. His mouth dropped in shock.

"What would make you think that?" I asked because from what Erik said she was his stalker.

"He chose me in class instead of you. Didn't you see our way sexy kiss." Becca was walking closer to me.

"Whatever." I said walking into the common room. Erik followed me.

"Hey were not done here." Becca said. She was standing in front of me and blocking me from moving anywhere. I tried to keep walking because I didn't want to get in a fight with a girl who was so not worth my time. I had bigger things to worry about. "I said were not done here." She punched me in the face. I was taken by surprise and I fell onto the ground. Then she rolled me over and hit me again. "I said we weren't done." She was standing over me. I could here her friends laughing.

"Selene are you okay?" Erik asked me because I knew I hadn't moved since she had hit me. "Becca you idiot. Why did you just hit her?"

"Because she's trying to steal you from me." Becca said to Erik.

"News flash you never had me and you never will." He yelled at her. Her friends automatically stopped laughing. I got up to my feet because I had heard enough.

"Bitch! You broke my nose and gave me a black eye." I said to Becca.

"I know that was the point." She smiled at me. I had, had enough of her snotty attitude, bad mouthing me and the punches. "What's the matter Selene can't fight? Or are you scared of me?" She asked me.

"I can fight can't you see my marks." I used my mind to reveal them since I had used my mind to hide them. My mind was so powerful it could do anything. " And I am so not scared of you."

"Really?" She challenged me. She moved closer to me and pushed me this time. It was a hard push almost a shove. I could have fallen off balance if I was not so strong.

"I'm going to kill you." I yelled and was about to run at her when Erik lifted me up.

"That's enough you have nothing to prove so calm down." He said to me. I kicked and punched to try and get out of his grasp.

"Fine I'm calm now will you please let me down?" I played my voice off for calm but I knew there was no way I was letting her break my nose and give me a black and be able to walk away from this without even a scratch. Erik believed me so he put me down. "You bitch!" I ran and tackled Becca.

"S!" I looked up and saw Zoey but I tuned her and everyone out. I was sitting on top of Becca who was lying on the ground. I could feel myself radiating fire off my body because I was so mad. I could even feel the elements come to me even though I had not called them.

"You crossed a whole whack of lines." I said to her. "You can't hurt the moon goddess and expect to get away with it now do you?" I didn't wait for her to answer. "No you can't. No one has messed with me or mad me made in years. Then now there's you. You wanna know something? I destroy and kill when I am mad." I say to her.

"Please don't. I'm sorry." Tears were rolling down her face. If she did not make me mad I would have felt sorry for her instead of having a cold heart towards her.

"Selene calm down." Lenobia yelled. I had not even realized she had entered the room because I wasn't paying attention to her. "She's just a fledgling." Lenobia added.

"I know but she's one who has spoken bad about the moon goddess, daughter of Nyx and get this Becca the Night warrior." Becca's mouth dropped. "Yeah that's right the one that fledglings are told stories about to scare them."

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry Selene."

"No your not but you will be." I gave her four punches in the face doubling the ones she had given me. I stopped because I gave her two black eyes and a broken nose. It was so bad she was going to have big scares for years to come. I got off of her. "Fire burn." I pointed at Becca.

"No!" The fire was spreading over her body. "Please !" She said to me but I just stood there watching the fire burn her. "I'M SORRY." She yelled. That was all I was waiting for a true sorry and to put the living fear in her.

"Fire stop spreading and come to me." It stopped spreading and came to me but Becca was still on fire. "Water kill the fire and leave her soaking wet." Water did as I said. "Thank you elements depart." They did. I knelt down beside her. "You wanna know something that might save your life?" She nodded because she was afraid to talk to me. "Anyone who has made Selene the moon goddess mad in the past has paid for it and that could have been you today but I spared you. Be grateful." I got up. "Everyone clear out." I said. They all went to there room or the kitchen so fast. Becca got up and walked up to her room.

"Selene!" Lenobia was yelling at me.

"Not now." I said to her. "I know I shouldn't have lost it but I am the daughter of Nyx and she was dissing it." I paused. "Maybe I shouldn't have burned her but I'm not sorry I did it. Anyone of you can tell me I should be sorry for what I did but I can't be sorry for it." I said looking a Z, Erik and Lenobia.

"S I'm sorry I should have stopped her." Erik said walking towards me. "She shouldn't have done those things." He wrapped his arms around me. I felt my nose snap back into place since I could heal.

"Selene its okay. Good night and sleep tight." Lenobia said. I heard her foot steps walk out the door.

"S I will meet you in our room." Zoey said. I was still wrapped up in Erik's hug when Zoey and Lenobia left.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked me. I shook my head against his chest. I started to cry. "Please don't cry." He said. "I thought you weren't sorry?"

"I'm not but since she is marked I feel sadness that she was hurt. I feel sadness if any fledgling or vamp. gets hurt." I said. Another gift of being my mother's daughter. I was still crying on Erik. I stopped crying after ten minutes. "I ruined you shirt."

"Its fine S." He laughed. "I wanted to ask you something." He looked so nervous.

"What is it Erik?" I said looking up from our embrace into his deep beautiful blue eyes.

"Will......you..."He was stuttering. I smiled at him for encouragement. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I didn't say anything so he kept going. "Its just you so perfect and I love you a lot." He said. I still didn't say anything because what was I going to say. I was taken by shock.

"I should go. Zoey wants to talk to me." I said. I leaned up and kissed him. "Bye Erik. I'll text you okay?"

"Sure." He said. "About my question-" I ran off to my room before he could finish because I didn't know what I was going to say to him. I walked into my room and there was Zoey waiting to talk to me like normal.

**Hoped you guys all liked it. Sorry if you don't like it. I had to through Becca in there I hat her. **

**What character don't you like?**

**Love, **

** Lat (L)**


	32. Yes

**Hope you like it. Almost time for a sequel but not yet. **

**Chapter 32**

**Zoey POV.**

Selene walked into the room. I was so proud that she stood up for herself with Becca. No one should ever let Becca get away with anything. "Hey S." I looked up at her. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah but um.. can I go shower I have Becca's nose blood on me." She said. She had broken Becca's nose and gave her two black eyes. I even though she might of lost a tooth.

"Sure but hurry up I have to tell you something." She nodded and went into the bathroom to shower. When she came out she was glowing and it wasn't the glow that Erik gave her but it was one that mirrored the moon. She went and sat on her bed while I was sitting on mine.

"Z whats wrong?" She asked me. My face probably had a worried expression on it because I didn't even say anything and she knew what had happened. "Was Kalona in your dream?" I nodded. "We have to go to Venice and stop him sooner now."

"That's what I was thinking. You have to train us for one more day then we can leave for Venice."

"I think that would be best. Are you going to be okay?" She said looking into my soul.

"Yeah I don't think he is going to come back for a while." I said. I wasn't to sure if he was coming back but I hoped he wouldn't.

"If I feel something is wrong with you I will enter your dream and push Kalona out." She said.

"You can do that?" Where was she like a month ago.

"One of my many gifts." She looked down at the rug. Now it was my turn to worry about her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She had gotten a text message. "What does it say?"

"Its from Erik and it says are you going to answer my question?"

"What question did he ask you?" I wondered. Maybe he wanted to marry her.

"If I wanted to be his girlfriend." She looked up at me. My guess was pretty close. My mouth hung open so she added. "Its not a big deal you know."

"Not a big deal! Are you crazy?" I was stunned. Selene thought it wasn't a big deal. Only the guy she loved wanted her to be his girlfriend. Our door opened. Stevie Rae walked in.

"Hey y'all." She waved to us and then went and sat on Selene's bed. When she sat down it was an awkward silence. "Whats wrong?"

"Kalona was in Zoey's dream again." Selene blurted out. She nodded a sorry to me.

"Erik asked Selene to be his girlfriend." I said. It was like word vomit was contagious. "Sorry S." I said. I didn't mean for it to come out.

"Its fine. Like I said so not a big deal." She acted as if everything was normal and the thing with Erik hadn't happened.

"Z are you okay? I'm sorry Kalona was in your dreams again." Stevie Rae said trying to console me.

"Its fine."

"S well?" Stevie Rae said now turning on Selene.

"What S Rae." That was our new nickname for Stevie Rae. I looked at Selene like she was so clueless.

"What was your answer to Erik?"

"I didn't answer him." She said looking a little embarrassed. I knew there was more to this story. "He tried to get my answer but I ran up to our room."

"You ran away from him?!" I asked her because I was shocked.

"Yes. Well I didn't know what to say to him." She said looking at me.

"Yes!" Stevie Rae and I both yelled at her.

"My brain froze okay." We nodded. Then Selene's phone started to ring. I loved her ring tone it was so cool. We had stayed up late one night and made it. "Hello?" Selene answered.

"Put it on speaker." I whispered.

"Hey beautiful." It was Erik. Stevie Rae and I laughed. Erik was to funny.

"Erik what do you want I'm planning to destroy Kalona here." Selene said in a plain boring voice.

"Liar!" Stevie Rae yelled. I laughed because Selene wasn't going to get out of this one so easily.

"Okay well maybe I'm not planning Kalona's demise." She said into the phone.

"So?" Erik said.

"So what Erik? Remember you called me." She said.

"I know I called you but I thought you weren't going to pick up the phone so I didn't figure out what I was going to say."

"Why wouldn't I pick up my phone?" She asked him.

"Because you ran away from me." He paused. "Selene do you want to be my girlfriend?" Erik asked her. She wasn't expecting Erik to ask her again so her mouth was hanging open. I however knew Erik didn't give up when he wanted something. "Selene?" Erik said. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah but um........I have to go I'll talk to you later okay?" She said.

"Are you scared?" Erik asked her. I was taken back because Selene never got scared. "If you are you don't have to be. I love you S. please just talk to me."

"I'm only a little bit scared okay?" She said. It sounded like a question instead of a fact.

"Don't be." Erik said. Selene smiled.

"I'll text you my answer okay. I just need time to think." She said.

"Okay. Take as long as you need."

"Bye Erik."

"Bye Selene. I love you." He said. It was so cute.

"Okay." She hung up her phone. She would have said I love you to but I guess she was just nervous.

"What are you going to text him?" I asked her.

"Yes, No I don't know."

"Sorry y'all I gotta take I shower." Stevie Rae grabbed her stuff and walked to the bathroom.

"You know." I said to her.

"No I don't"

"Liar!" I said. "You love him right?"

"Yes"

"You wanna be with him right?"

"Yes."

"What was the answer you just said?"

"Yes"

"See you know what you want to tell him."

"Yes?" She asked me. I nodded. I loved how we could talk about boys and anything. Selene and I had such a strong bond. It was stronger than the one I had with Stevie Rae.

"So text him." I said to her. I ran and sat beside her on the bed. She slide open her phone and typed _yes_!

"There I did it." She hugged me. "Thank you Z."

"Anything for you S." I hugged her back. Then her phone rang she picked it up and it was none other than Erik.

**Selene POV.**

I had told Erik yes and it felt right. I looked at my ringing phone and he was calling me so I picked it up. "Hello?"

"You said yes." Erik said. He laughed and I couldn't help but smile. I put it on speaker because I could tell Z wanted to hear. "Now you have admitted to wanting S and you know what that means." He said.

"What does it mean Erik?"

"You love me." He said.

"Your right I love you." I said admitting defeat.

"I love you too. Now sleep tight."

"You to. Are you training with us tomorrow?" I asked since he needed to defend himself to.

"Yeah what time at tomorrow?"

"Four ten pm. So in the day. Stark won't be there because of the whole sun thing but he has the warrior thing down."

"Okay I'll see you there. Bye S. Bye Zoey." He obviously knew Zoey was listening. I hung up the phone.

"4:10?" Zoey asked me.

"Yeah I told Stark and he said it was fine.

"Oh okay."

"We need to sleep because we have six hours of sleep then ten hours of practice and sleep again then we leave for Venice." I said. "Don't be scared I will keep everyone out of danger." I said because Z looked a little uneasy.

"Okay night S." She turned off the lights set the alarm and went to her bed. We both fell asleep at the same time while Stevie Rae was still in the shower.

**Hope you like love it but sorry if you hate it. Please read, review and leave any ideas you might have.**

**Love always,**

** Lat.!**


	33. Final Practice

**Hope you like it.!**

**Chapter 33**

**Zoey POV.**

I woke up because I heard Selene's phone ringing. I jumped out of bed and slid it open. She had gotten a text from Erik and it said: _Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear _Aw! It was so cute. "S look what Erik texted you." I said shaking her. When I stopped she pulled the covers over her head and mumbled something really dumb. "Get up its five and were late." She sprung out of bed so fast. "I was just joking S. but look." I handed her the phone.

"Ah! He is to cute." She smiled. "What time is it any way?" She asked me. I looked over to the clock on our desk.

"It three." I said. "I'm gonna go shower so then you can shower."

"Okay. Is S Rae coming to Venice?" She asked me.

"I don't know ask her when she wakes up." She nodded and I grabbed my things and went to go shower.

**Selene POV.**

Zoey went to shower so I was sitting in our room waiting to see if Stevie Rae would wake up but she was deep in her sleep. I loved Stevie Rae but sometimes I think that she might not like me very much. I don't tell Zoey because she might say that I'm just paranoid. Stevie Rae gives me a vibe. Its not one of the good ones but a bad one. I feel as if she is hiding something from me. I have waited a while for her to awaken but she hasn't. I walk over to her bed and shake her. "What is there a fire?" She jumps. "Oh Selene you scared me." She said.

"Sorry Stevie. Are you coming to Venice?"

"Yeah I am and Dallas is coming to." She said. When she looked into my eyes I felt that bad vibe again.

"What are you hiding?" I asked her straight out.

"Nothing S." She said not quite looking into my eyes. That was another sign that something was up.

"Okay. You need to get ready because we are training before we go to Venice."

"Okay." Zoey walked out of the bathroom and I walked in so I could get ready.

**Stevie Rae POV.**

Selene went into the bathroom to get ready. I was so relieved because she almost found out about my imprint with the raven mocker and Kalona's favourite son. I would tell them about it but I just couldn't do it now. "Are you okay?" Zoey asked me.

"Huh. Yeah I'm fine I have to go and get ready." She nodded at me. I walked over to my closet. Selene and Zoey shared this big walk in closet Lenobia had gotten for them. I had my own little standard dorm closet. I felt so left out because Z and Selene were so close. I didn't belong in this room anymore. I don't even think I belong in Zoey's life anymore. She was my best friend but was I still hers? Selene had replaced me in every way. The gang loved her, Zoey loved her and they spoke about every little problem. "Z whats up with you and Stark?" I asked her hoping we could talk like we use to.

"Nothing really." She said.

"Really. Nothing special?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Other than were soul mates? Not really." She said. I knew they were soul mates.

"Oh I see." I said turning away.

"So how are you and Dallas?" She asked me.

"Were good. He doesn't push me to tell him things I don't want to and were just having so much fun." I said. Dallas and I were a couple but we weren't clingy to each other.

"That's good. I am so happy your happy Stevie Rae." She said to me. She came and hugged me. It wasn't like the warm best friend hug but more one like I don't know what else to do hug. "I missed you so much but I'm glad your coming to Venice with us."

"Me too. Want to sit with Dallas and I on the plane ride?" I asked her because each row on the house of Night Jet had four seats in it.

"Sorry I can't." She said. I gave her a questioning look so she continued on. "I asked Selene to sit with me and Stark and since she's sitting with us Erik will want to sit with her." She said to me.

"Oh." I said. Selene won once again. "What about the ride there?" I asked hoping we might have a chance to re-connect.

"Selene and I are driving in her Lamborghini while Stark and Erik follow us in Selene's Benz. Sorry." She said to me. I wondered if there was any hope left for our friendship.

"Oh okay. Its fine really." I said looking at her. I heard Selene open the bathroom door. She was wearing all black. Leather pants, a long sleeve shirt and black stiletto boot. I looked over at Zoey and noticed she was wearing the same thing? "You two are dressed the same." I said pointing it out. They both laughed.

"Stevie Rae there our uniforms for when we go to Venice. We just wanted to try them on and see how they look." Zoey said to me. "S lets change." The went to there huge closet and came out wearing sweats. "We should go." Zoey said. We walked down the stairs and into the common room. The gang, Erik, Dallas and Darius were waiting for us.

"Aren't the red fledglings coming?" I asked Selene.

"No it would not be best we are only allowing Dallas to come because of you." She said looking at me. "I do not want them to get hurt and I know you don't either."

"I don't your right." I said. We all walked out to the field. The walk there I was walking with Dallas because Zoey and Selene were talking and laughing like normal. Erik was at Selene's side. They all looked so happy to be in each others company. I couldn't help but be jealous because that should be Z, Dallas and me. I hated Selene for taking my best friend away.

**Zoey POV.**

Stevie Rae was acting very distant, I thought she might have been mad at me but there was no reason to be mad at me. I had asked Selene if we could ride to the airport and sit together on the plane before Stevie Rae had asked me. I felt bad but Stevie Rae was so distant from me and Selene and I had grown really close. We arrived at the field. "Everyone call your elements." Selene said. The gang and I did as she told us to. "Now practice on the targets in front of you. Zoey since you did that yesterday you have a new talent to learn. It is not gift but a talent." I was excited to learn something new. Selene turned to Aphrodite and Darius. "Aphrodite and Darius you two must work on the element of surprise." They nodded and walked across the field so Darius could help the new human Aphrodite. "Z, Erik you two will practice with me. Come on." Erik and I followed her to the other field. There were three targets. One for each of us. "Before we start. Erik thanks for the message I loved it." Selene said hugging Erik. They were too cute.

"What are we doing?" I asked her.

"I am going to teach you two how to shoot with arrows. Then I will teach you how to use the elements on the arrows and lastly we will learn how to fight without the elements. " She said.

"Okay." I was so excited because I always wanted to learn how to fight.

**Selene POV. **

"We will start with archery." I said. We all grabbed our bows and arrows. "Erik you know how to shoot from the lesson so show Zoey what it looks like for someone without the gift." He stood shoulders straight and relaxed, he had his elbows out then let the arrow fly. It landed in the center of the target. "Good job. Now you keep on practicing while Z and I go over there to start." He nodded and Zoey and I walked over to the other target. "Ready Z?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay relax and have your shoulders kind of square with the target." She did as I said. "Now look at the center and shoot." She let the arrow go and it landed perfectly. "Great. Now keep going. Tell me when you get ten in a row." I said and went to go shoot my arrow.

**Stevie Rae POV.**

I looked over and Selene and Zoey were shooting arrows. They were laughing and having so much fun while we were just aiming at targets with the elements. I didn't see how this was going to help us but I did not argue because it would only make me look worse.

**Selene POV.**

Zoey was a natural with a bow and arrow. She got ten in less that half an hour. I was so proud "Good job."

"Thanks. You helped. Now what?" She asked me.

"Did you call the elements?" She nodded. "Good. Now do what I do again." She nodded for a second time. "Fire light the arrow." Fire did it. "It won't burn you because your element is fire."

"Fire light the arrow." She said.

"Now aim at the target and let it fly." We let our arrows go at the same time both hitting our targets. The fire was burning the targets. "Water stop the fire on both targets." I said. Water washed away the fire. "You were perfect."

"Thanks. That was so cool. How did you learn to do that?" She asked me.

"Yesterday when you and Stark left. I tried it before Erik came to me." She nodded. "Ready for stage three?" I asked her.

"So ready." We walked over to Erik. He stopped firing off arrows when he saw us.

"Stage three?" He asked me and I nodded. We walked away from our target and into the middle of the field.

"Now it is the fighting part." I said looking at both of them. "Erik attack me." I said to Erik. He looked worried and scared. "Don't worry I won't get hurt and if I do I can always heal myself." He nodded and ran towards me. I used the speed gift and was now behind him. I kicked his feet out from behind me and Erik fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked him. I held out my hand and he took it and got up.

"Yes other than the fact my girlfriend can kick my ass I'm perfect." He said smiling at me.

"Okay Z I used speed to do that now you try. I will come at you." She nodded and readied herself. I ran and Zoey disappeared with her new speed. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. "Good job."

"I did it." She was so happy.

"You did." We practiced some more fighting moves. "Let's call it a perfect wrap. Will you two help me judge everyone's practicing since you two are now experts." I said looking from Zoey to Erik.

"Sure." Erik said and came to stand by my side.

"I would love to." Zoey said. We walked back to the main field were everyone was practicing. First we walked over to Shaunee and Erin. Shaunee was making the target burn and Erin was stopping the fire.

"Good job you two. You can go sleep now because when we awaken we will be leaving for the airport." They nodded and left. Next we walked over to Damien. He was blowing over targets with wind. I looked at Z and said she could tell him if it was good or not.

"Damien. Your doing so well. You have done enough." Zoey said.

"Thanks Z. When are we leaving tomorrow?" He asked us.

"As soon as we wake up." Erik said. Next we walked over to Stevie Rae. She was asking the earth to use vines to grab the targets.

"Good job Stevie Rae but focus more because if I touch it then it will drop the target." I walked up and touched it and exactly what I said happened. "You may go now." I said to her. "But good try." I added. She walked off with Dallas. Then we walked over to Darius and Aphrodite. They appeared behind us and we all jumped. "I see you have mastered the surprise thing." I said to Aphrodite and she nodded. "Good you must sleep because we leave as soon as we awaken." They left walking hand in hand.

"Everyone did great." Zoey said as the three of us were walking back to our dorms.

"Yeah they did. I am so proud. Z do you every get a bad feeling about someone or that they are hiding something?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Is it about Stevie Rae?" I nodded. "I have that feeling to."

"That she's hiding something?" Erik asked and I nodded my head.

"Let's talk about this later or whatever because I could be wrong." I said. They both agreed. We walked inside to the common room. I bumped into someone again. I was so clumsy.

"Sorry" The person said. Then they looked up and I saw it was Becca broken nose and black eyes. "Did I say I was sorry? I take it back." She smiled an evil smile at me.

"You suck! you Bitch." I said to her.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am" She said. Before I could think I punched her in the mouth. I saw two teeth fall out.

"What did I say to you yesterday. Don't talk about the people I love or me. Especially don't talk to or about Zoey, Stark and Erik because if I see or hear you talk to them or about them I won't control myself. Got it?" She nodded. The Erik, Zoey and I pushed past her. We were in front of our room. Zoey stood waiting for me to say bye so we could go into our room.

"Bye." Erik said to me.

"Bye." He was about to walk away when I held his hand to tight. "No kiss?" I asked him. He bent down took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I can forget my very existence in a deep kiss of you." He said. I heard Zoey "Ohh." From the side.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Always." He said and kissed me again.

"I have to tell you how I felt when I first saw you." I said looking into his blue eyes.

"Okay." He said a little scared I was going to say I hated him at first which was kind of true but that wasn't what I was going to say.

"When I saw you I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you." I blushed because I wanted to tell him that. "I love you Erik."

"I love you to Selene. Now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He kissed me again and left.

"You two are really cute together." Zoey said as we entered the room.

"Thanks." I said and walked over to my bed. "Let's sleep because we have a flight tomorrow." She nodded. "Night Z."

"Night S." We went to sleep for what would be the last time for a while in this room.

**Hope you like it. I'm trying to figure out how to end this book to start the next one. I think the next chapter is my last one the the sequel.**

**Do you like it so far?**

**Love always,**

** Lat.!**


	34. Sister, Secrets, Final Chapter

**Hope you like it:) I only own my comp. Still:(**

**Chapter 34**

**Selene POV.**

I was dreaming about Erik and I being on the beach. It felt to be the peak of night. I pulled myself out of my dream and I connected Zoey, Erik, Stark, Erin, Shaunee, Jack, Damien, Stevie Rae, Dallas, Aphrodite and Darius' dreams to mine. We were all standing in my dream on the beach. "Guy's don't freak out please this is another thing I can do." They all nodded. "We all must awaken now."

"We must get ready and go to the cars so we can leave for Venice." Zoey said.

"Now we have an hour in total to meet at the cars. Hurry up everyone." I said and everyone started to disappear from my dream so I knew they were waking up. I pulled out last so I could make sure everyone was up. "Hey Z lets go shower."

"Where are you showering?" She asked me.

"I'm going to run down the hall to one of the fledgling's rooms." She nodded. "Don't wear our suit's yet we will wear them before we go and see Kalona." I added. She nodded. I walked out of the room and over to the boy's dorm. I knocked on Johnny B's door.

"Selene. What are you doing here?" He asked me. I had just woken him up.

"Can I use your shower?" I asked him. Johnny B and I had gotten close almost like me and Stark but not really.

"Yeah come in." He opened the door. He shared a room with Dallas. Dallas walked out of the bathroom. He jumped when he saw me.

"Selene!" He got his breath back. "What are you doing here?"

"Shower." I said and walked into the bathroom. I showered and changed into dark blue sweat pants and a TNA sweater. I came out of the bathroom. "Thanks Johnny." I said.

"No problem." He hugged me. "Good luck and if it doesn't work out with Erik call me."

"Will do." I said. "Bye. Dallas are you coming?" He nodded and followed me out of the room.

"Why did you shower here?" He asked me.

"Three people in my room who are going to Venice and one in yours. It would be faster that way." I explained to him.

"Oh. I see. Are you excited to go to Venice?" He asked me.

"Nope but I'm going to destroy Kalona." I simply said. We walked into the building. Everyone was there. "Z did you get my bag?" I asked Zoey and she nodded. "Okay everyone buddy up. Two people to a car. Your cars are in the school parking lot." I said to them. Everyone nodded and Erik, Stark, Zoey and I left to go to my parking garage. I didn't let everyone drive my cars because they were birthday gifts and they might ruin them. "Z get in." I opened our doors. Before we got in I kissed Erik and she kissed Stark. "Stay behind us." I yelled to Stark because he would be driving. We got into our cars and drove to where the others where.

"Selene, how are we driving?" Darius came to my window and asked me.

"In a line Zoey and I will drive in front of everyone." Darius nodded and went back into his car. Shortly after everyone was in there cars we pulled out of the school.

"What CD do you want to listen to?" Zoey asked me.

"You pick." I said. She slid in Taylor Swift Stark's favourite girl country artist. We listened to it for a while. "Are you ready to see Kalona?" I asked her.

"No but I don't have a choice do I?" I shock my head. "Did you talk to Stevie Rae about the bad feeling?" She asked me.

"I asked her the morning before practice and she said there was nothing."

"Oh. Do you think she's lying?"

"Yeah because she never looked into my eyes when she said it."

"Then something is defiantly up." She paused. "Do you know Kalona?" She asked me.

"Yes. He was my mission on Earth like I told you."

"I know but did you love him?" I was shocked.

"Yes." I said.

"You did?" Zoey was surprised.

"He raised me. Him and Erebus were my father figures except I use to be closer to Kalona until I got a bad vibe from him. When I got that feeling Erebus and I became so much closer. He was my dad in every way possible." I said and that was the truth. I called Erebus dad and not Kalona.

"So it was like you had two dad's then." She said and I nodded. "Was he good?"

"Once upon a time yes but now no way." I said. I felt a tear roll down my face because Kalona use to be my favourite person in the world. "Where almost there." I said.

"Okay."

"So you and my bro huh?" I said looking at her.

"Yes but you already knew that." She laughed. "I love how we can tell each other anything in the whole world." She said.

"Me too."

"Were sisters" Zoey said.

"Best friends." I added.

"Family." We said together. We parked and got out of the car. Everyone got out to. We walked up to the plane and boarded on it. Stark sat by the window, Zoey next to him, then me next to her and Erik next to me and beside the isle. We closed all the windows and anything that could let the sun in because there were two red vamps and a red fledgling. "I am so tired." I said to Erik. He lifted the arm rest and I curled up against him. He put his hand around me.

"Go to sleep." I feel asleep in his warm, soft, loving and comfortable embrace. I slept. While I was sleeping I though about what it would be like to see Kalona again, fighting with my new family and what Stevie Rae was hiding.

**Zoey POV. **

I looked over and saw Selene sleeping and Erik holding her. When I saw that it made me kind of tired. I laid my head on Stark and fell asleep. While I slept I wondered what everything would be like. If Kalona thought I was A-ya sill, if Selene would help us win against her once father figure even though I knew she would and what Stevie Rae's secret could possibly be.

**Stark POV.**

Zoey was sleeping on me. I felt her emotions. She was worried and confused. I looked over at Erik and Selene was sleeping on him too. "Erik." I looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"What happened at practice?" I asked him.

"We practiced then on the walk home Selene and Zoey said Stevie Rae was giving them bad vibes like she was hiding something."

"Like what?"

"They don't know. She never said anything to them." Erik said. Then he looked at Selene lying in his arms. "I think Stevie Rae is evil Stark." He said to me but kept his eyes on Selene.

"I do to. If they both had a bad feeling." I said.

"I think she wants to kill Selene." Erik said looking at Selene with worry.

"WHAT?!" I said to him loudly but not loud enough to wake Selene and Zoey.

"Don't you see the way she looks at Selene." Erik said now looking up at me. I could see in his eyes he was worried, scared and upset.

"No-" I stopped mid sentence and remembered a moment.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_We were in the girls common room "Z stop it! "Selene said while laughing._

"_No." Zoey hit Selene with a pillow. Selene hit Zoey back. They both fell to the floor laughing. Erik and I were on the couch watching and eating popcorn. We were laughing so hard at them pillow fight. They were so happy. Then I turned to look and Stevie Rae was giving S a really dirty look. I didn't pay to much attention to it because we were having to much fun._

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

"Shoot!" I said. " The pillow fight."

"Right she was giving Selene dirty looks like she wanted to kill her." Erik said. He rubbed Selene's hair back.

"Did it happen any other time?" I asked him a little worried now.

"Yeah when Z and I were learning how to shoot arrows and fight from Selene. Stevie Rae was looking at Selene with such hate. I was a little scared but I didn't pay to much attention to it until Z and S said they had a bad feeling about her."

"How could we have tuned it out. It was so obvious." I said.

"I know I feel the same way. Lets not worry it now." Erik said and I nodded. "We should sleep but keep our scenes awake encase she tries anything." I nodded again and we both went to sleep.

**Stevie Rae POV.**

I looked back and Stark, Z, Selene and Erik were all asleep. Dallas was asleep to. Everyone on the plane was asleep except for me. I had three secrets I was hiding from everyone. First I am imprinted with a raven mocker who happens to be Kalona's favourite son. The Second one was that I wanted to kill Selene and sometimes I had dreams of myself doing it. I mean I tried to like Selene but she stole my best friend. I knew she was the daughter of Nyx but I still saw myself killing her. The last secret is that I feel myself losing my humanity more and more every day. I am afraid that all of these things mean that I am destined to be evil.

**DA DA DA! **

**Is Stevie Rae evil? Will she kill Selene? What will happen with Kalona and his favourite son? **

**Did you like it? These are the questions I ask myself and now I am asking you them so answer all of them please.**

**I will add the sequel soon.**

**Thank you for reviewing my version of burned. I hope that all my reviewers will review the Sequel.**

**Love Always,**

** Lat **


	35. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I put up three chapters to STOLEN so please read it. I would love to have your reviews and comments and stuff on it so please read it. **

**Love As Always,**

**Latisha/Lat**


End file.
